Vengeance Is Mine
by Pimeys
Summary: Cinq ans après la fin de la guerre, des anciens Mangemorts jugés innocents sont retrouvés assassinés, manifestement par un groupe de tueurs ayant décidé de faire justice lui-même. Et c'est bientôt à Severus Snape de se trouver sur le chemin de l'un d'eux.
1. Chapter 1

_Ma nouvelle fic après Du Riechst So Gut et Living A Lie. Elle est déjà entièrement écrite mais je ne posterai qu'un chapitre par jour. Il y a 23 chapitres en tout. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira que vous soyez de nouveaux lecteurs ou des anciens ayant déjà lu mes deux autres fics. Je tiens à préciser que pendant les deux premiers chapitres, les personnages d'Harry Potter n'apparaîtront pas. Mais ne vous en faites pas, c'est bien une fic HP. Bref, je vais donc vous laisser découvrir cette petite chose bien tranquillement. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre I**

_Que Justice Soit Faite_

_Demeure de l'ancien Mangemort Alexander Knight – Angleterre – 1 h 36 du matin_

Stanislas atteignit enfin la balustrade du balcon qui trônait au deuxième étage de l'imposante bâtisse dans laquelle il s'apprêtait à pénétrer. Il sauta par-dessus et se retrouva accroupi devant une porte fenêtre, qui à sa plus grande joie était ouverte. Des rideaux rendus blancs par la lueur de la Lune et flottant au gré d'une légère brise donnaient un aspect fantomatique et funèbre à la pièce plongée dans la demie obscurité rendue possible grâce à l'astre de la nuit. Il avança lentement vers l'ouverture, attentif aux moindres bruits qui prenaient une ampleur colossale dans le silence pesant qui régnait à cette heure. Stanislas sentit monter en lui la sensation si familière d'une brusque poussée d'adrénaline au moment où il franchit l'embrasure et qu'il avait déjà ressenti par deux fois cette semaine. Il sentit la veine à sa tempe gauche lui cogner la tête sous l'effet de la pression qu'il éprouvait et d'un brutal afflux sanguin. Il s'arrêta un instant, dissimulé par le voile lugubre des rideaux, pour apaiser les battements de son cœur. Il ne fallait pas que l'excitation qu'il percevait en lui prenne le dessus sur sa raison dans un moment si important et si dangereux. Il avait déjà eu du mal à traverser le jardin bardé de sortilèges de protection divers, il ne pouvait échouer si près du but. Question d'honneur. Il devait agir en silence et rapidement. Il s'avança à pas feutrés dans la pièce. La moquette épaisse étouffait le moindre bruit. Il eut un rictus dégoûté. La justice de ce pays était décidément bien trop clémente. Cet homme, ce Mangemort, avait commis des horreurs sans nom et se trouvait néanmoins innocenté de ses crimes, vivant dans une outrancière opulence et dormant sans le moindre remord. Heureusement que lui, Stanislas, était là pour remédier à la négligence du système judiciaire du ministère de la Magie. Il s'approcha à nouveau un peu plus et se retrouva bientôt à côté du lit. À l'arrière de son pantalon, il avait coincé un étui dont il se saisit. Lentement il l'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une série de couteaux destinés au lancer. Il les caressa un à un, comme pour se familiariser avec. Il finit par en choisir un, referma l'écrin et s'apprêta de nouveau à le glisser à l'arrière de son jean.

Tout se passa alors rapidement. Alexander Knight se retourna brusquement dans son lit. Croyant qu'il s'était réveillé, et surpris, Stanislas lâcha l'étui contenant les couteaux qui tomba à terre et libéra les lames dans un bruit de métal. L'ancien Mangemort se réveilla cette fois pour de bon et resta un instant interloqué devant l'homme qui se tenait près de lui. Ses instincts reprirent cependant bien vite le dessus et il tenta de s'extirper du lit tout en attrapant sa baguette sur sa table de chevet. Dans sa précipitation, Knight se prit les pieds dans ses draps et tomba lourdement à terre se cognant au passage contre un coin de la table de nuit, laissant sa baguette lui glisser des doigts. Voyant qu'il était sonné, Stanislas le rejoint en sautant par-dessus le lit. Il saisit sa future victime par les cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière, offrant ainsi à sa vue son cou. Sans plus attendre un instant, il l'égorgea. Stanislas resta un instant à observer le sang se déverser de la plaie profonde puis rejeta le bientôt presque cadavre au sol. Sur sa chemise, il essuya d'un air négligeant la lame de son couteau. Dans la poche arrière de son jean, il se saisit d'un morceau de parchemin qu'il déplia. La liste des crimes d'Alexander Knight. Il la déposa au côté du maintenant tout à fait cadavre. Son travail ici était terminé. Il sourit en pensant qu'il avait contribué à rétablir un semblant d'équilibre dans la justice de ce pays. Il pensa avec bonheur à la joie et au soulagement qu'éprouveraient les familles qu'avait torturées Knight lorsqu'elles liraient demain dans la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il avait été tué pendant la nuit. C'était ce genre de chose qui le motivait, le faisait avancer et lui permettait d'ignorer sa peur pour aller toujours plus loin.

Brusquement la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, tirant Stanislas de ses pensées. Une fillette d'une dizaine d'années apparut sur le pas de la porte. La fille de Knight. Une fille de Mangemort ne peut que devenir à son tour Mangemort. Sans réfléchir davantage, Stanislas lança le couteau qu'il avait encore en main sur l'enfant et qui rentra comme dans du beurre dans sa poitrine menue sans que la pauvre petite n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait ou de crier à la vue du corps de son père baignant dans son sang. Elle s'écroula au sol devant son meurtrier qui se félicitait d'avoir si bien réussi à viser le cœur. Il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir tuée. Après tout, elle aurait forcément pris le même chemin que son père et il était heureux d'avoir évité à des familles de souffrir à cause de la future cruauté du monstre que serait devenu cette fillette. Il n'avait fait qu'anticiper la chose et prendre de l'avance. Ce soir, au lieu de supprimer un Mangemort, il en avait tué deux.

- De nouveau la porte s'ouvrit. Cette fois, il était prêt à faire face à son adversaire. Il se détendit aussitôt en voyant la personne qui franchit le seuil.  
- Tu me surveillais ? Belzé n'aurait-il pas confiance en son meilleur élément ?

Son interlocuteur ne lui adressa pas tout de suite de réponse, préférant s'accroupir près du corps inerte de la petite fille.

- Peut-être… et il avait manifestement raison. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de tuer aussi la petite ?  
- Elle m'avait vu.  
- Tu aurais simplement pu lui jeter un sort d'Amnésie. Belzé a toujours souligné qu'il ne fallait pas s'attaquer aux membres de la famille. On ne doit tuer que les Mangemorts, pas leur famille. Bon sang Stanislas, mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Cette gamine a tout juste dix ans, c'est l'innocence même. Elle n'était pas responsable de ce qu'a commis son père par le passé. Elle n'était même pas née à cette époque.  
- Si je l'avais laissée en vie, répondit Stanislas qui était en train de ramasser les couteaux tombés de l'étui quelques instants plus tôt, elle aurait grandi. Et à ton avis en grandissant elle serait devenue quoi ?  
- Stanislas…  
- Elle aurait fini Mangemort tout comme son père, c'était inévitable.

Il arracha avec violence le couteau fiché dans le corps de la fillette.

- Stanislas ! Alors tu as préféré la faire payer pour des crimes qu'elle n'a pas encore commis.  
- Comme ça au moins, je suis sûr qu'elle n'en commettra pas. J'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups. Ce soir, je pourrai dormir tranquille en sachant que j'ai supprimé deux assassins.  
- Pas deux, un seul. Un seul. Tu devras t'expliquer devant Belzé pour ce que tu as fait.  
- Nous sommes des mercenaires Stanislas, pas des médiums, aucun de nous n'aurait pu prévoir ce que cette gamine serait devenue.  
- Peut-être, mais au moins comme ça, je suis sûr de ne pas avoir de regret.  
- Idiot.

Stanislas plaqua brutalement son interlocuteur contre le mur.

- Fait bien attention Némésis. Belzé a peut-être une préférence pour toi mais je te rappelle que JE suis l'un de ses meilleurs mercenaires, sinon LE meilleur.  
- Pas le meilleur Stanislas. Si tu l'étais, tu serais faire la différence entre une innocente et un vrai Mangemort.  
- C'est vraiment dommage que tu n'acceptes pas mon point de vue Némésis parce qu'on pourrait faire de grandes choses tous les deux afin de changer définitivement ce système judiciaire pourri. Toi aussi tu es douée pour traquer les Mangemorts. Nous avons tellement de points communs. Tu ne penses pas ?

Il approchait au fur et à mesure de ses paroles son visage près de celui de Némésis qui restait imperturbable malgré le fait qu'elle voyait clairement l'étincelle de folie qui brillait au fond des yeux de Stanislas.

- Approche toi encore ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre, et je te promets qu'en plus de t'expliquer avec Belzé, tu vas devoir le faire avec Sangha et qu'il sera de loin le moins compréhensif des deux.  
- Tu es stupide Némésis, lâcha Stanislas tout en arrêtant de la coincer contre le mur. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates.  
- Il faut partir maintenant. Belzé nous attend dehors. C'est lui qui m'a envoyée quand il a vu que la fille de Knight quittait sa chambre.

Stanislas lâcha un grognement. Personne n'aimait avoir à s'expliquer avec Belzé quand il avait fait une erreur. Autant il pouvait être compréhensif pour certaines choses, autant il n'en laissait pas passer d'autres. Et ce soir, ce qu'il avait fait, c'était exactement ce que Belzé détestait. Némésis se rendit compte du malaise de Stanislas et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était un peu tard maintenant pour les regrets.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la demeure de feu Alexander Knight par la fenêtre de la chambre de sa fille pour atterrir dans le jardin plongé dans l'obscurité la plus complète et toujours aussi silencieux. Némésis amena Stanislas à l'abri d'un saule pleureur où un homme accroupi les attendait. Il se releva en les entendant approcher. Belzé, presque deux mètres, un visage sévère, anguleux, des cheveux blonds descendant jusqu'aux omoplates et surtout des yeux gris acier dont personne ne pouvait supporter bien longtemps la morsure. Son « travail » de mercenaire le faisait paraître plus âgé que ses trente-sept ans. C'était un homme patient et intelligent, aussi doué dans l'art du combat que dans celui des lettres et il aimait particulièrement s'occuper de ses bonsaïs. Némésis le respectait par-dessus tout. Il était son mentor et comme un père pour elle.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il à Némésis, bien que son regard soit rivé sur Stanislas.  
- La fille de Knight l'a surpris et il s'est senti obligé de la tuer comme son…

La fin de la phrase alla se perdre dans le claquement de la gifle que Belzé assena à Stanislas. Pendant un instant, aucun des membres du trio ne bougea. Stanislas semblait à deux doigts de se jeter sur Belzé n'étant pas quelqu'un qui supportait d'être humilié de la sorte, Némésis restait interloquée, n'ayant jamais vu son Maître perdre patience à ce point et Belzé essayait visiblement de se calmer.

- Il me semblait que j'avais interdit à quiconque de toucher à un membre de la famille. Alors pourquoi as-tu jugé bon de prendre ce droit ?

Stanislas restait interdit. Némésis se retint de rire. Ce type était l'homme le plus prétentieux, orgueilleux, mégalomane et centré sur lui-même qu'elle connaissait, mais quand il s'agissait de faire preuve d'un semblant d'honneur ou de courage, il n'y avait plus personne. Voyant que son interlocuteur était manifestement aux abonnés absents, Belzé se tourna vers sa disciple.

- Némésis ?  
- Il a jugé préférable de supprimer la fille de Knight d'une part parce qu'elle l'avait vu et d'autre part parce qu'il pensait que la fillette suivrait la voie de son père et deviendrait un Mangemort.  
- Et sur quels critères t'es-tu basé Stanislas pour arriver à cette conclusion ?  
- Cela m'a semblé évident. Quand dans une famille il y a un Mangemort, nous avons souvent constaté que les générations suivantes servent Voldemort. C'est la destinée de toute personne rattachée à une famille de Mangemort.  
- Tu sais ce qu'on dit de la destinée Stanislas ?  
- Non, répondit le principal concerné avec un air plus penaud que jamais.  
- L'on dit d'elle que c'est une garce avec un cruel sens de l'humour. La preuve en a été donnée ce soir encore une fois. Tu t'es laissé piéger, lorsque tu as vu la gamine, tu as pensé à tous ces enfants de Mangemorts qui le devenaient eux-mêmes, mais pas une seule fois à ceux qui se débattaient pour échapper à ce chemin. La fillette que tu as tuée aurait pu être de ceux là et l'ironie de cette très chère destinée a fait que nous n'en aurons jamais confirmation.

Stanislas parut un moment indécis face aux paroles de Belzé, semblant peser le pour et le contre de chaque mot, puis il releva brusquement la tête.

- Non ! Je sais que ce que j'ai fait était la meilleure attitude à adopter.  
- Je vois que rien de ce que je pourrais te dire ne te convaincra que tu as tort. Tu seras puni pour ton erreur et je peux te promettre que cette punition te fera ressentir autant de déception que celle que j'éprouve en ce moment à ton égard.  
- Je ne m'excuserai jamais de ce que j'ai fait Belzé, quelque soit ce que tu m'infligeras, car pour moi, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait.

La déception de Belzé se lisait dans chaque trait de son visage. Némésis, en un geste de soutien posa la main sur son bras.

- Bien. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici de toute manière. Tu peux aller où bon te semble Stanislas du moment que tu rentres au quartier général pour demain matin 9 h 00. Je te verrai dans mon bureau et ne me fais pas l'affront d'être en retard. Némésis, nous partons.

Belzé et Némésis s'éloignèrent dans la nuit laissant Stanislas seul. Un moment il les observa, deux silhouettes sombres traversant un jardin tout aussi sombre. Il jura et il donna un coup de poing dans la seule chose qui se trouvait à sa portée et qui ne pourrait pas protester, c'est-à-dire le tronc du saule pleureur. Il jura de nouveau. Cette fois, c'est parce qu'il venait de se blesser la main contre l'arbre. Il s'éloigna à son tour du jardin en ruminant. Demain, à 9 h 00, il connaîtrait sa punition.

* * *

_J'espère que cette petite mise en bouche vous a plu. Prochain chapitre demain. Je ne sais pas si je le posterai demain matin ou demain soir par contre..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici le chapitre 2, j'ai essayé de faire le maximum pour ne pas avoir à le poster ce soir, histoire que vous puissiez le lire plus tôt..._

_**Seamrag: **Merci pour m'avoir laissée ma première review sur cette histoire. Comme tu as pu le voir, je n'ai pas pu poster ce matin, pourtant je te comprends quand tu parles de tes problèmes d'ordi, le mien c'est pareil. Pour tes fameuses extrapolations, je ne dirai rien (ça m'amuse de voir ce que tu peux inventer à chaque fois). Quant à tes doigts: continuez comme ça les petits!! Cela me fait bien plaisir de lire les messages que vous me laissez, même s'ils sont longs, ils ne sont pas ennuyeux, et j'aime beaucoup les lire!!  
_

**Chapitre II**

_Errare Humanum Non Est_

_Quartier général de l'Ordre de Diké_

Némésis se réveilla avec la conviction que quelque chose allait mal tourner pendant la journée. Elle chassa cependant bien vite cette idée de son esprit. Ce serait un jour comme d'habitude, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il y ait un quelconque problème. Pendant la journée elle irait collecter des informations, prendrait peut-être un Mangemort en filature et le soir Belzé l'enverrait sans doute tuer la proie qu'elle avait suivie. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans l'Ordre de Diké, les jours étaient inlassablement calqués sur ce même emploi du temps. Elle sentit quelque chose essayer de sortir le coussin sous lequel elle avait enfoui sa tête. Elle soupira, tous les matins c'était pareil.

- Sangha, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ça.

Un joyeux coup de langue l'accueillie pour toute réponse. Némésis passa une main dans l'épaisse fourrure de son compagnon. Sangha était le loup de Némésis, elle l'avait recueilli tout petit lorsqu'elle avait 17 ans et il la considérait comme sa mère de substitution. Elle le serra un peu plus contre elle. Son bébé. Il avait bien grandi depuis, arborant une superbe toison aussi noire qu'une nuit sans lune et des yeux acier. Elle était la seule à pouvoir l'approcher et le toucher sans risquer de se faire arracher la main. Si un homme osait venir trop près d'elle, il s'exposait à la perte douloureuse de ses organes génitaux avec impossibilité totale d'assurer sa descendance. Seul Belzé pouvait s'approcher sans prendre le risque de perdre une quelconque partie de son anatomie. Sangha semblait le respecter plus que les autres. Némésis se leva et s'étira en jetant un regard vers la fenêtre. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une petite blonde survoltée apparut.

- Salut ! Bien dormi marmotte ?  
- Marmotte ? Il est tout juste 8 h 00.  
- Oui, et notre bien aimé Belzé t'attend à 9 h 00 dans son bureau.

Némésis ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête.

- Tu pourrais dire à ton loup d'arrêter de me regarder comme un quartier de viande ?  
- Tu ne risques rien Angélique, je lui ai appris à ne pas manger n'importe quoi.  
- Sympa… Dis-moi, ce pour quoi Belzé veut te voir, ça a un rapport avec hier soir ?  
- Alors tu es déjà au courant. J'avais oublié à quel point les nouvelles allaient vite.  
- Tout ce que nous savons c'est que Stanislas aurait fait une connerie. Tu m'expliques ?

Némésis réfléchit. Pouvait-elle raconter ce qui s'était passé hier soir sans prendre le risque qu'Angélique aille aussitôt le raconter à tous les autres ? Oui, Angélique était peut-être un peu fofolle mais on pouvait lui faire confiance.

- Hier soir, Stanislas a été surpris par la fille de Knight alors qu'il venait de le tuer et il a exécuté la petite sous prétexte que comme son père elle deviendrait Mangemort.  
- Qu'est-ce que Belzé a dit ?  
- Il lui a collé une gifle et lui demandé de venir le voir ce matin à 9 h 00 pour le punir.  
- Le punir…

Némésis remarqua l'inquiétude de son amie.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Belzé n'est pas un monstre, il ne va pas le torturer ou je ne sais quoi.  
- Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Mais… le punir, c'est injuste, il a peut-être tout simplement agi sous l'effet de la peur.  
- Non, crois moi, c'était un acte réfléchi.  
- Jamais Stanislas n'aurait tué une fillette délibérément.  
- Tu ne l'a pas vu comme moi je l'ai vu hier soir, on aurait dit un fou.

Angélique garda le silence.

- Qu'importe ce que je te dirai n'est-ce pas ? Tu le défendras toujours.

Tout le monde dans l'Ordre savait qu'Angélique avait un faible (et même un gros faible) pour Stanislas, même le principal intéressé, mais il s'en fichait. Selon Némésis, cela n'avait aucun sens car son amie avait tout pour plaire. Malgré ses 22 ans, elle était plus petite que Némésis. Il faut dire qu'avec ses 1,75 m, cette dernière était plutôt grande pour une fille. Angie était française et avait intégré l'Ordre en même temps que l'Angleterre il y avait deux ans de cela. C'était une petite blonde aux yeux bleus toujours de bonne humeur. Sauf quand elle se faisait envoyer paître par Stanislas ou qu'elle voyait qu'il sortait avec une autre. À ce moment là, c'était le devoir de Némésis de la consoler du mieux qu'elle pouvait et Angie finissait par s'endormir dans ses bras après avoir avalé un seau de glace au chocolat et traité les hommes de tous les noms. Quand elle y pensait, Némésis se disait que ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal que Stanislas la repousse. Elle avait en effet la désagréable impression que si ces deux là sortaient ensemble, Angélique finirait détruite. Sans compter le fait qu'elle n'aurait plus aucune raison de manger des glaces au chocolat et que si cela venait à arriver les fabricants viendraient à faire faillite parce qu'au vu de tout ce qu'elle ingurgitait, elle devait au moins réaliser les trois quarts de leur bénéfice de vente.

Ce qu'Angélique ignorait, et que tout le monde se gardait bien de lui dire, c'était que si Stanislas repoussait ses avances, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en faire à Némésis. Celle-ci était l'exacte contraire de son amie, autant physiquement que moralement. Pour commencer, elle était nettement plus grande. Des cheveux noirs, lisses, descendant jusqu'à mi-dos alors que ceux d'Angie étaient blonds, coupés court et toujours décoiffés. Némésis avait des yeux d'un bleu profond et foncé tandis que ceux d'Angélique étaient bleus pâle, presque transparent. Cette dernière affichait toujours un léger hâle sur sa peau, Némésis conservait une peau d'une blancheur de marbre. La nature l'avait également gâtée de formes plutôt avantageuses et c'était une des principales choses que les mercenaires de l'Ordre de sexe mâle avaient tout de suite remarquée soit dit en passant. Sur le plan caractériel, la petite française aimait faire la fête, toujours de bonne humeur, s'était elle qui redonnait le moral à tout le monde. Ce n'était pas que Némésis n'aimait pas faire la fête, cependant elle ne voyait pas l'utilité d'une telle manifestation. Elle était plus calme, préférant passer son temps seule ou avec Sangha, de préférence avec un grimoire entre les mains ou à s'entraîner à lancer des sortilèges.

- À quoi tu penses Némée ?  
- À rien.

Némésis se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Elle prit une douche et s'habilla rapidement. Hors de question de faire attendre Belzé. D'autant plus qu'elle voulait lui demander si elle pouvait prendre une semaine de repos chez elle. Les mercenaires féminines avaient généralement un lieu de résidence autre que le quartier général car la population de l'Ordre étant essentiellement masculine, elles subissaient souvent les assauts des mâles frustrés. Surtout qu'il n'y avait que trois filles, Angélique qui avait aussi sa maison, Némésis et Drusilla. Cette dernière habitait en permanence au quartier général et les remarques quelque fois salaces des hommes ne la dérangeaient pas le moins du monde bien au contraire. Cette fille, tout lui était passé dessus sauf le train.

Némésis sortit enfin de la salle de bain pour trouver Sangha bien sagement assit devant la porte de sa chambre et qui l'attendait. Elle franchit cette ouverture pour déboucher dans un couloir. Son loup sur ses talons, elle se dirigea vers la porte située tout au fond. Elle salua au passage quelques uns de ses collègues qui décidément avaient de sérieux problèmes à faire la différence entre sa poitrine et ses yeux. Némésis c'était toujours dit qu'avec des glandes mammaires adaptées, une femme n'aurait absolument aucun souci pour gouverner le monde. Elle frappa à la porte du bureau de Belzé et entra. Stanislas était déjà là, visiblement agacé que son chef soit en train d'accorder plus d'importance à l'un de ses bonsaïs qu'à sa petite personne. Belzé n'en avait cure, il finit tranquillement la taille de son mini arbre puis porta son attention sur ses invités. Sangha s'éloigna de sa maîtresse pour aller lui quémander une caresse qu'il lui accorda avec un sourire tandis que Stanislas affichait une mine de profond mépris.

- Stanislas, inutile de te répéter pourquoi tu es là.  
- En effet Belzé, mais elle, dit Stanislas en donnant un coup de tête vers Némésis, pourquoi est-elle ici ?  
- Némésis est ici parce que j'ai besoin d'elle pour mener à bien ta punition.

Un silence s'installa, Stanislas ne semblait pas apprécier la chose et Némésis était surprise, elle qui pensait être ici en tant que simple témoin. Belzé n'allait quand même pas la forcer à travailler avec Stanislas pour surveiller ses faits et gestes ? Ce serait la punir elle aussi.

- Avant de te faire part de ce que je te réserve, reprit Belzé, voudrais-tu t'excuser pour ce que tu as fait ?  
- Non, je n'en éprouve ni l'envie ni le besoin.  
- Bien… dans ce cas, je tiens à te dire que jusqu'à nouvel ordre ou que tu viennes me voir en regrettant tes actes, tu ne participeras plus à aucune mission. Désormais, les Mangemorts que tu devais tuer seront exécutés par Némésis.  
- Non ! hurla Stanislas avec un tel regard rempli de haine que Sangha se mit à grogner vers lui.  
- C'est valable bien sûr aussi pour la proie que tu t'apprêtais à tuer ce soir.  
- Belzé… je… NON ! Cela fait des semaines que je suis et traque cet homme, un Mangemort puissant, qui m'aurait permis de montrer aux autres que je suis le plus habile des mercenaires.  
- Et bien ce soir, c'est Némésis qui s'en chargera.  
- Ce n'est pas juste !  
- Ce n'était pas juste non plus que la fille de Knight meure. Une injustice en vaut bien une autre.

Stanislas sortit en coup de vent de la chambre. Juste avant d'en franchir le seuil, il se tourna vers Némésis.

- Tu ne seras pas à la hauteur, et quand on récupérera ton cadavre, je serai là pour rire sur ta tombe.

Et il partit en claquant la porte.

- Ne fais pas attention à ses provocations de gamin, j'ai toute confiance en toi.  
- Alors c'est vrai ? Je veux dire, je vais vraiment reprendre les missions de Stanislas ?  
- Oui. Tiens, c'est le rapport qu'il a fait sur l'homme qu'il devait abattre ce soir, étudie le bien.  
- C'est entendu. Belzé, j'ai une question.  
- Alors pose-la.- Tu as réagi tellement violemment avec Stanislas hier soir, je me demandais pourquoi ?  
- J'ai moi aussi une raison pour traquer les Mangemorts, comme tous les mercenaires ici, comme toi. J'avais une fille Némésis, elle s'appelait Séphiria et elle avait six ans. Ma femme est décédée en la mettant au monde et c'était toute ma vie, mais les Mangemorts me l'ont prise et aucun de ceux qui ont fait ça n'a été puni. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de fonder cet Ordre, de recruter des mercenaires. Pour la justice. Je n'ai jamais supporté qu'un homme puisse faire souffrir un enfant.

Némésis baissa la tête. Belzé aussi avait souffert des attaques des Mangemorts, c'était le point commun de tous ceux qui rejoignaient l'Ordre. Ils avaient tous perdu des proches et la justice n'avait pas été appliquée. C'était aussi le cas de Némésis. Belzé s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

- Ce que je regrette le plus c'est de te voir tous les jours en me disant que tu n'es pas ma fille, alors que j'aurais tellement aimé que Séphiria te ressemble en grandissant.

Némésis sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait toujours considéré Belzé comme un vrai père depuis qu'il l'avait recueillie. L'épisode de hier soir avait drôlement dû le secouer.

- Je serai toujours à tes côtés Belzé.

- Je sais Némésis, je sais. Merci pour ça. Quand tu seras revenue, il faudra que je te parle de quelque chose d'important au sujet de ta famille et de toi.

Curieusement, Némésis eut la triste impression que quelque chose allait mal tourner.

* * *

_Fin de ce second chapitre. Les personnages d'Harry Potter apparaîtront dans le prochain, promis. Le troisième chapitre je le posterai demain matin (emploi du temps foireux, un coup le matin, un coup le soir, c'est d'un pratique!!). Merci à tous! Peut-être une chtite review?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voilà ce chapitre 3 où les personnages d'Harry Potter vont enfin apparaître. J'ai oublié de le dire je crois, mais le titre de cette fic fait référence à une musique du groupe Epica. Puisqu'on me l'a demandé, je tiens ausi à préciser que cette histoire se passe cinq ans après la seconde guerre contre Voldemort, et comme vous le verrez, j'ai réssuscité quelques personnages sensés être six pieds sous terre pour les besoins de l'histoire._

_**Seamrag:** Toujours fidèle au poste! Tu verras dans ce chapitre quels autres personnages de HP il y aura. A noter aussi le retour de Malefoy père dans un prochain chapitre. Non, je ne te dirai pas qui Némésis a perdu. Il faut toujours que tu te trouves un souffre douleur à ce que je vois... Pauvre Stanislas! Et je peux te dire que si tu le détestes maintenant, tu vas le haïr ittéralement par la suite! Pour ce qui est du nombre d'histoire pré-écrite, j'avais donc Du Riechst So Gut, Living A Lie, et celle-ci que j'ai posté. Mais j'en ai encore deux en préparation, dont une de deux chapitres et l'autre de presque sept (le septième est en cours d'écriture). Mais j'ai aussi encore une idée pour une autre que je n'ai pas commencée à rédiger. Avec les cours cependant, je suis moins active en écriture de fics._

_**Aelwynn:** Tant mieux si ça t'a donné envie d'en savoir davantage! Pour ce qui est des questions d'ordre temporel que tu te posais, je t'ai répondu comme tu as pu le voir tout au début. Normalement, c'était plus détaillé dans le résumé, mais comme on est limité par le nombre de mots pour ce dit résumé sur ce site, j'ai dû supprimer pas mal de choses. Enfin, maintenant tu sais. Merci pour ta review en tout cas!  
_

**Chapitre III**

_La Décision Du Phénix_

_Quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix – 12, square Grimmaurd_

Ce matin là, tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient été convoqués en urgence et se tenaient maintenant rassemblés dans la cuisine du 12, square Grimmaurd. Le professeur Albus Dumbledore présidait bien entendu la réunion et même s'il n'avait pas précisé le pourquoi de cette convocation de dernière minute, tout le monde savait de quoi il en retournait. Dumbledore le savait et il était donc inutile de les faire attendre. Il commença l'ouverture de la réunion.

- Bien, vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes ici, je pense que l'on a assez parlé des derniers évènements qui s'abattent sur la communauté sorcière ces derniers temps dans les journaux. Un groupe de tueurs s'est octroyé le droit et le devoir de faire justice soi-même. Par conséquent, depuis deux semaines, on comptabilise 37 Mangemorts ou anciens Mangemorts assassinés chez eux. Pas plus tard que hier soir, un dénommé Alexander Knight a été égorgé chez lui. Il avait été jugé par le Magenmagot à la chute de Voldemort innocent de ses actes car soi-disant sous l'influence de l'Imperium au moment où il les perpétrait. Il vivait depuis une vie assez discrète dans son manoir avec sa fille. Il y a cependant un point que le ministère a préféré étouffer sur les évènements de hier soir. En effet, j'ai appris par Kingsley, qui en tant qu'Auror a été dépêché sur les lieux, que la fille de Knight avait aussi été assassinée d'un coup de couteau au cœur.  
- Il est passé à la vitesse supérieure votre troupeau d'assassins Dumbledore.  
- Que voulez-vous dire Alastor ?  
- C'est clair non ? Vos assassins, ils ne se contentent plus de tuer des Mangemorts, mais leur famille aussi. C'est le signe qu'ils ont modifié leur mode de réflexion. Tout le monde sait que le passe temps de Mangemort a tendance à se transmettre de génération en génération dans une même famille.  
- Ne sois pas si paranoïaque Maugrey.  
- Non, je pense qu'il a raison Nymphadora, dit Dumbledore. Il est en effet possible que les tueurs soient arrivés au même raisonnement et aient décidé de ne pas prendre le risque de laisser derrière eux des futurs Mangemorts en puissance.  
- Ils vont tuer la descendance des Mangemorts, pour être sûrs qu'il n'y aura pas de relève, s'offusqua Molly Weasley. Comment peut-on laisser des enfants payer pour les crimes de leurs parents ?  
- Ben, c'est ce qui s'appelle tuer le mal dans l'œuf, se contenta de répondre Maugrey.  
- Tu es immonde, commenta Tonks.  
- Et comment sait-on qu'il y a plusieurs assassins ? demanda Remus Lupin.  
- Chaque crime diffère par la manière dont il est commis, répondit Dumbledore. Des victimes ont été égorgées, d'autres torturées avant d'être tuées, d'autres encore n'ont reçu qu'un Avada Kedavra et je vous passe le reste. De plus, une fois, six meurtres ont eu lieu dans une même nuit, dans des endroits trop éloignés les uns des autres pour que se soit l'œuvre d'une seule personne. Quoiqu'il en soit nous aurons du mal à les trouver, ils sont organisés et ne laissent aucun indice.  
- Si nous ne pouvons les trouver, nous pouvons toujours savoir qui ils sont.

L'ensemble de l'assemblée se retourna vers celui qui venait de s'exprimer pour la première fois depuis l'établissement de ces réunions concernant les meurtres des Mangemorts.

- C'est sûr qu'il doit te tarder qu'on leur mette la main dessus. Qui sait, tu es peut-être le prochain sur leur liste.  
- Sirius, s'il te plaît, dit Dumbledore en secouant la tête. Severus, à quoi penses-tu ?  
- Ils sont jeunes. Les premiers crimes étaient hésitants, la victime se débattait, ils n'étaient pas habitués à tuer. Je pense qu'ils agissent par vengeance. Les assassins doivent être eux-mêmes des victimes de Mangemorts. Sans doute certains membres de leur famille ont été tués par des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'ils ne sont pas satisfaits de la manière dont la justice a été menée. Je crois aussi que la façon dont chacun d'eux tue correspond à comment les membres de leur famille ont été assassinés. Ils sont bien organisés, quelqu'un de plus âgé doit les diriger.  
- En somme, si l'on veut trouver l'assassin d'Alexander Knight, il faut chercher une personne jeune, entre disons 18 et 25 ans, dont un membre de la famille a été égorgé, résuma le professeur McGonagall. Comment trouver ça ?  
- Par les journaux, éluda Dumbledore. Les victimes des Mangemorts apparaissaient toujours dans les journaux. Il va falloir éplucher tous les numéros de la Gazette jusqu'à trouver une personne morte égorgée. Puis, nous vérifierons si elle n'avait pas un enfant, un frère,… ou n'importe qui d'autre qui était jeune à l'époque et aurait assisté au procès.  
- Et après, bougonna Maugrey, ils ne doivent pas être assez idiots pour se promener au grand jour. Même si nous savons qui ils sont, nous ne les trouverons peut-être jamais. Si ça se trouve, l'endroit où ils sont est aussi protégé que Poudlard ou au moins soumis à un sortilège de Fidelitas. Alors, ça nous avancera à quoi de les connaître ? Et puis, ils sont peut-être protégés par des mécènes.  
- Je te jure que si tu nous balances encore une de tes théories de complots, je te stupéfixie sur le champ, le menaça Tonks.  
- Ce n'est pas un complot, mais la réalité. Tous ceux qui ont eu à subir des attaques de Mangemorts souhaiteraient se venger. Et voilà qu'un groupe de tueurs apparaît, qui est prêt à se salir les mains pour eux. Si nous voulons les retrouver, il ne faudra pas compter sur la population sorcière, elle les accueillera à bras ouverts. Et si nous les trouvons, ces mêmes personnes se ligueront contre le ministère pour que la justice ne les condamne pas à un séjour à Azkaban.  
- C'est vrai, concéda Dumbledore, mais j'aimerai les connaître et parler à l'un d'entre eux.

Un silence de mort tomba pendant lequel chacun se demanda si décidément le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas des fois recours à des substances illicites.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Severus Snape.  
- Parce qu'ils sont extrêmement bien renseignés. Ils auraient pu attaquer Knight n'importe quand, alors pourquoi hier soir ? Ils savaient qu'il serait seul avec sa fille alors que d'habitude il y a toujours une foule de gardes du corps avec lui. Ils connaissent tout des crimes que leurs victimes ont accompli de leur vivant, la preuve en est avec cette liste qu'ils laissent derrière eux. J'aimerai beaucoup savoir comment ils obtiennent ces informations.  
- Peut-être quelqu'un du ministère les renseigne. Quelqu'un qui a accès à ce genre d'informations ou peut-être encore prennent-ils directement contact avec les familles victimes des Mangemorts.  
- Toutes ces suppositions ne nous mènerons à rien, râla Dumbledore. Alastor, Tonks, Kingsley, Arthur, essayez de savoir si quelqu'un du ministère serait assez rancunier pour renseigner les assassins, discrètement bien sûr. Je souhaiterai que les autres recherchent tous les numéros de la Gazette et les relisent, on pourrait avoir des indices. Severus, soyez prudent.

Sirius Black étouffa à peine un ricanement.

- Je te signale Black, susurra Snape, que la justice ne t'a pas innocenté et que pour le ministère tu es toujours considéré comme un Mangemort. Tu as donc autant de chance que moi de te faire attaquer par l'un de ces tueurs.

Sirius blêmit, il n'avait jamais étudié le fait que pour le ministère il était toujours celui qui avait vendu la famille Potter à Voldemort. En effet, la mort de Queudver durant la bataille finale avait balayé toutes les preuves qui auraient pu l'innocenter. Snape eut un rictus mauvais de triomphe. Sentant que les choses risquaient de s'envenimer, le professeur Dumbledore annonça la fin de la réunion. Alors que tout le monde quittait progressivement la pièce, il interpella Snape et lui demanda de rester. Il parla lorsque la porte se referma et qu'il fut sûr que personne n'était resté derrière.

- Severus, es-tu sûr de ce que tu fais ?  
- Il me semble que je me suis volontairement proposé pour servir d'appât non ?  
- Oui.  
- Ce ne sont que des gamins. Jusqu'à présent les Mangemorts qu'ils ont tués n'étaient que des sous-fifres. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne faisait appel à eux que quand il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Je saurai leur faire face.  
- Et cette présence que tu sentais et qui semblait te suivre ?  
- Hier soir aussi elle était là.  
- Crois-tu que ce soit l'un d'eux ?  
- Possible. Pendant des semaines je l'ai ressentie. Au début, cela n'arrivait pas tous les soirs, et puis ces deux dernières semaines, je sentais qu'on me suivait même en plein jour. Il me semble que c'était à chaque fois la même personne. J'ai emprunté des ruelles peu fréquentées pour le forcer à la confrontation. Mais il est patient, plus patient que discret en tout cas.  
- Tu joues avec le feu Severus.  
- C'est le seul moyen pour en piéger un.  
- Tu comptes rentrer chez toi ce soir ?  
- Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas Black, je ne vais pas passer mon temps à me cacher.  
- Comme tu veux. Sois prudent et ne sous-estime pas trop ces tueurs, je crois qu'ils n'ont pas montré encore toute l'étendue de leurs talents.  
- Soit.

Le professeur Snape tourna les talons, sa cape noire volant derrière lui et sortit de la pièce sous le regard inquiet de Dumbledore.

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre... non, finalement je ne vous dirai pas de quoi il parlera. Juste que je le posterai demain matin_. _Il y aura enfin un peu d'action, je ne vous en dit pas plus... Merci d'avoir lu! Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas._


	4. Chapter 4

_Ben nouveau chapitre! Que dire d'autre? J'espère qu'il vous plaira_. _C'est en fait la première partie d'un grand chapitre (d'où la présence des points de suspension dans le titre, c'est parce qu'il n'est pas complet)._

_**lyosha:** Que veux-tu?! Sevy est un bourreau des cœurs. Pour les substances illicites, je suis sûre que l'acidité des bonbons au citron lui grignote le cerveau! Merci pour ta review petite!!  
_

**Chapitre IV**

_Quand S'abat…_

Severus Snape contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, ne se hâtait pas pour rentrer chez lui. D'autres que lui, étant dans la même situation, se seraient sûrement mis à courir à toutes jambes pour regagner le domicile familial ou se seraient terrés dans un endroit qu'ils auraient jugé sûr en attendant que la tempête se calme, mais pas lui. Il savait qu'il risquait d'être la prochaine victime de ces tueurs de Mangemorts, mais il faisait face à ça et continuait sa vie avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête, prête à tomber à n'importe quel moment. Il était toujours sur ses gardes. « Vigilance constante ! », aurait brayé Maugrey. Il avait l'habitude d'être méfiant de toute façon. Quand on avait été espion à la solde de l'Ordre du Phénix dans les rangs de Voldemort, on apprenait vite à l'être.

Depuis quelques semaines, il redoublait encore plus d'attention et de concentration. Ses sens aiguisés au maximum, son esprit fermé à toutes tentatives de pénétration extérieure. Il considérait la traque dont il était victime comme une manière d'expier en quelque sorte son passé de Mangemort, un peu comme lorsqu'il avait excepté de servir d'espion à Dumbledore. Mais il n'était pas suicidaire pour autant. Si un assassin se présentait, il se défendrait. Autant que possible, il essaierait de ne pas le tuer, mais s'il n'avait pas le choix… Il préférait ne pas penser à cette hypothèse. Il voulait en finir avec ça, tuer le rendait malade. Il avait déjà fait ça tant de fois par le passé, il avait cru que cela finirait lorsqu'il aiderait Dumbledore, mais non. Pour conserver sa couverture, il lui était arrivé d'avoir à utiliser ce bon vieux sortilège de mort, moins qu'avant bien sûr mais c'était déjà trop. « Ce bon vieux sortilège de mort », il parlait de l'Avada comme si c'était un vieil ami. Il fut un temps où c'était bel et bien son seul ami et l'unique chose à travers laquelle il vivait.

Enfin, l'instant qu'il attendait arriva, comme tous les soirs depuis un mois environ. Bien avant qu'il ne se mette à ressentir qu'une présence le suivait, il avait commencé à se méfier, de tous, des membres de l'Ordre, des gens qu'il croisait dans la rue,… Dès les premières annonces de meurtres, il avait su qu'il ne tarderait pas à être mis sur la liste des anciens Mangemorts à supprimer. Il n'avait eu à peine que quelques semaines de répit quand il avait senti que quelque chose différait de d'habitude. Un soir, il s'était senti observé, brièvement. L'impression avait était si soudaine et rapide que toute autre personne n'y aurait pas prêté attention. Pas lui. Il avait suffisamment d'expérience pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas prendre ce genre de signe à la légère. Dès le lendemain soir, il était sur ses gardes, mais rien. Pendant deux semaines, il avait joué au chat et à la souris avec son mystérieux poursuiveur, se demandant qui chassait qui. Il n'était pas suivi tous les soirs, son potentiel agresseur croyait sans doute pouvoir le berner. Une erreur de sa part. Ensuite, il s'était mis à le suivre tout le temps, même en plein jour. Snape voulait qu'il sache qu'il se savait suivi, alors en réponse au jeu, il s'était mis à arpenter les ruelles les plus étroites et isolées qu'il connaissait, espérant en venir à une confrontation et en finir. L'agresseur avait compris la nouvelle règle qu'il tentait d'établir et n'était pas tombé dans le piège. Plus patient que discret avait dit Snape à Dumbledore.

Mais ce soir il était de nouveau là. Le professeur Snape mit tous ses sens plus en alerte qu'ils ne les étaient déjà, si du moins c'était possible. Sa main crispée sur la baguette magique qui attendait l'affrontement depuis tant de soirées déjà dans sa poche. Il était tellement habitué à cette présence nocturne, qu'il sut immédiatement qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent aujourd'hui. Il s'arrêta brusquement de marcher. Ce n'était pas la même personne qui le suivait ce soir, il en était sûr. Oui, quelque chose avait changé dans la filature. Le poursuiveur de cette nuit était plus discret, Severus Snape sentait à peine son regard posé sur lui. Il se retourna. Personne derrière lui bien entendu. Il reprit sa marche. S'il voulait localiser l'homme qui le traquait, il devait le faire se déplacer. Au bout de quelques minutes, le professeur Snape remarqua vite que son nouveau traqueur était plus doué que l'ancien, beaucoup plus discret. Il calquait à merveille son allure et ses pas sur les siens, même son esprit semblait inaccessible. Curieusement, il semblait à Snape qu'il y avait autre chose que ce poursuivant à ses trousses, une autre présence mais tellement ténue et discrète qu'il en conclue qu'il s'était trompé. Personne ne pouvait être discret à ce point.

Comme pour arranger le tout, il se mit à pleuvoir. Une fine averse au départ, puis une énorme ondée descendit des nues pour s'abattre sur la ville. Le bruit des gouttes martelant le sol, de l'eau ruisselant dans les gouttières atténuaient les bruits de pas du chasseur. Le professeur se força à se concentrer davantage, hors de question qu'il perde la progression de son attaquant et qu'il se laisse avoir par surprise. À croire que même le temps avait décidé d'en finir avec cette course poursuite et avait décidé d'accorder l'avantage au tueur de Mangemorts. Une punition divine en quelque sorte. Le tueur avait en effet le privilège d'avoir un bon camouflage avec ce mauvais temps qui tombait à pic. Ne voulant cependant pas rester sur la touche, le professeur décida de bifurquer dans une ruelle qu'il connaissait bien. Quitte à se battre ce soir, autant qu'il est au moins l'avantage du lieu. Il ralentit l'allure, avec un peu de chance son nouveau poursuivant serait moins patient et n'hésiterait pas à l'attaquer. La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort, collant ses cheveux ruisselants contre son visage, le vent commençait à se lever faisant voler sa cape autour de lui, le froid pénétrait à travers ses habits trempés. Un orage violent se préparait bien que l'on soit en plein été. Il se fichait de tout ça. À présent, il n'était concentré que sur une seule chose : le duel à venir. Il était prêt et sentait que ce ne serait plus qu'une question de temps. Il sortit sa baguette et… plus rien.

Il s'arrêta de marcher sous le choc. Comment ça plus rien ? Non, plus rien, le vide. Il n'y avait plus aucune présence autour de lui. Il tenta de se focaliser de nouveau sur son poursuivant mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence : il était parti. Le professeur était seul dans cette rue. Seul et dans une rage monstre. Il s'était fait avoir, par un gamin sans aucun doute qui plus est. Le chasseur avait réussi à faire monter la tension entre eux deux jusqu'à son paroxysme. Non seulement Snape n'avait pu le localiser, mais en plus il avait été amené à sortir sa baguette montrant ainsi au tueur qu'il l'avait repéré, ce qui voulait dire qu'il serait encore plus prudent et discret la prochaine fois. Severus se maudit pour sa faiblesse. Cet assassin était plus subtil que l'autre, il ne jouait pas dans la même cour. Il partit d'un pas rageur vers sa maison, la main toujours crispée sur sa baguette à s'en briser les articulations. Il passa néanmoins par le lot des petites ruelles glauques habituelles, histoire de savoir si le chasseur avait bien renoncé à la poursuite. C'était bel et bien le cas. L'adjectif qui décrivait le mieux l'état d'esprit de Snape en ce moment, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de sa porte était : humilié, et il ne supportait pas ça. Il jura que si enfin l'occasion se présentait un jour d'être en face de ce tueur, il le regretterait amèrement. Il se sentait comme une proie sans défense avec laquelle un prédateur joue à sa guise.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il entra enfin chez lui. Tellement concentré sur sa colère qu'il ne vit pas le verre brisé du carreau de la fenêtre qui jonchait le sol, qu'il ne fit pas attention à la silhouette encapuchonnée qui se glissait derrière lui et qu'il entendit à peine lorsque cette même silhouette lui parla.

- Bonsoir Mangemort.

Le professeur eut tout juste le temps de se retourner avant de recevoir un sortilège en plein torse qui l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'assomma à moitié contre le mur. Sa première pensée fut qu'il avait vraiment été idiot de ne pas prendre en compte le fait qu'il y avait d'autre endroit où il pouvait se faire attaquer. Finalement le tueur avait aussi choisi le lieu de l'attaque. Sa deuxième pensée fut que cet assassin allait payer au prix fort le fait de l'avoir contrarié. Mais déjà celui-ci réattaquait avec une pluie de sortilèges qui finirent tous leur course contre la cloison car le professeur avait eu encore assez de présence d'esprit pour s'écarter de devant le mur. Le tueur semblait avoir prévu cette éventualité car il réagit rapidement au changement de place de Snape. Mais cette fois-ci, il était prêt et put contrer le sortilège avec un charme du bouclier pour ensuite lancer lui-même un sort. Ils se battirent pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Aucun des deux adversaires ne cédait le moindre avantage à l'autre. Le professeur Snape admit à contre cœur que pour un gamin, son opposant se battait et se défendait bien. Il aurait fait un malheur dans un club de duel. Mais comme il n'entendait pas lui laisser la victoire, il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure, c'était au tour de son ennemi de sentir l'humiliation. Il lança un sortilège simple histoire de détourner l'attention. Comme il s'y attendait, son adversaire se protégea de cette attaque avec un Protego informulé. Qu'importe, le professeur jeta cette fois-ci un sort bien plus puissant, si puissant, qu'il traversa le bouclier et frappa de plein fouet son agresseur qui fut projeté au sol. Snape n'était pas ravi d'avoir dû utiliser un sortilège de Magie Noire mais il n'était pas d'humeur joueuse. Profitant du fait que le tueur était complètement sonné, il lança un sort de désarmement qui envoya la baguette trois mètres plus loin.

Il avait gagné et ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un rictus de triomphe. Il dominait son adversaire de toute sa hauteur et dans ses yeux se lisaient le mépris, le dédain et la supériorité.

- Bonsoir, finit par lâcher Snape sur un ton moqueur.

Inutile de dire que l'assassin n'apprécia pas la plaisanterie. Il tenta de se relever mais le professeur le plaqua au sol sans ménagement, s'agenouilla et de sa main libre enleva le capuchon qui avait voilé le visage de son adversaire pendant tout ce temps. Et il s'avéra que l'adversaire en question était une adversaire. Brune, des yeux bleus foncés, un bleu très intense, le visage pâle, pas désagréable du tout à regarder. Son regard reflétait la colère, pire, la haine et, Snape en fut ravi, l'humiliation. Il resta cependant surpris de voir que son assassin était une femme. Il fut étonné une fraction de seconde trop longtemps et la demoiselle en profita. Elle réussit à se contorsionner assez rapidement pour arriver à placer sa jambe où il fallait et lui balancer un coup de genou dans les… enfin… là où ça fait mal quoi.

Et je vous garantis qu'à ce moment, on a beau s'appeler Severus Snape, avoir été espion pour Dumbledore, avoir survécu aux séances de tortures de Voldemort, avoir réussi à lui interdire l'accès à son esprit, être un sorcier craint, etc.… et bien dans des moments comme cela, on fait comme tous les hommes : on a mal. La douleur fut fulgurante. La captive en profita pour tenter d'aller récupérer sa baguette mais en vain. C'est un Severus hors de lui (ben oui les hommes sont tous les mêmes quand on touche leur petit point sensible) qui l'agrippa fermement par sa cape. Sa prisonnière fit alors la chose la plus étrange à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé. Elle siffla. Snape la regarda, intrigué, un sourire mauvais se dessinait sur les lèvres de son ennemie. C'est alors qu'il entendit un grognement derrière lui. Il se retourna, se doutant qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ce qu'il verrait. Un loup noir le fixait dangereusement, babines retroussées, crocs découverts et grognant méchamment dans sa direction. Le professeur eut à peine le temps de réaliser que l'animal devait correspondre à la présence qu'il avait sentie brièvement au côté de la fille, que la bête lui sautait déjà dessus.

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Deux Stupéfix fendirent l'air. Le premier toucha le loup et le second sa maîtresse. Severus releva la tête vers un Albus Dumbledore souriant avec cette éternelle petite étincelle de malice dans les yeux.

* * *

_Je sais, vous allez me maudire, mais la deuxième partie de ce chapitre ne sera pas disponible avant lundi. Il va falloir prendre son mal en patience... Sur ce, bon week-end à tous!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster plus tôt, mais j'avais pas un seul moment de libre. M'enfin, voilà la suite du chapitre de _vendredi.

_**lyosha: **Bouuuaaahhh!!! Mamaaannnn!!!! La fille elle est *snif* méfante *snif* avec moi *snif*!!!! Et oui!! Cela promet entre les deux zigotos!! Encore une fois, Sevy va être mis à rude épreuve!! Il faut toujours que ça tombe sur lui!! Merci pour ta review!!_

**Chapitre V**

…_La Juste Colère_

Némésis se réveilla avec un mal de tête épouvantable. Entendant des voix près d'elle, elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, voulant savoir ce qui se disait. Elle se souvenait très nettement de ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à l'apparition de Sangha, après c'était le noir complet. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait loupé le Mangemort. Bon sang, il était plus coriace qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle pensa soudain au fait qu'en rentrant au quartier général, elle devrait subir les critiques de Stanislas. Mais cela ne serait rien à côté de la déception qu'elle lirait dans le regard de Belzé. Sa gorge se noua. Pourrait-elle au moins rentrer un jour ou bien était-elle à la merci du Mangemort ? Elle tenta de se concentrer sur la conversation qui avait lieu à quelques pas d'elle malgré son mal de crâne. Manifestement, on parlait d'elle.

- Albus, je vous préviens, il est hors de question que je garde cette folle chez moi.  
- C'est juste pour la nuit. Demain, une escorte viendra la chercher qui l'amènera à l'Ordre. Et, qu'est-il donc arrivé à ton bras ?  
- Cette sale bestiole a eu le temps de me mordre avant que vous n'interveniez.

Bravo Sangha ! Mais qui était cet Albus ? Un autre Mangemort ? Il a parlé d'un Ordre. Ah oui ! Il doit s'agir du professeur Albus Dumbledore. Au moins, l'autre ne tentera rien sur elle tant qu'il sera là.

- Pourquoi vous ne l'emmenez pas avec vous dès ce soir ?  
- Parce qu'elle est encore trop faible pour se déplacer.  
- Vous n'avez rien de mieux comme excuse ?  
- Tu lui as lancé un sortilège de Magie Noire, et j'ai renchéri avec un Stupéfix. On a eu de la chance de ne pas avoir à la transporter à Ste Mangouste.  
- Si vous craignez tant qu'elle souffre, vous pouvez l'achever.

Des hurlements se firent entendre à l'extérieur de la pièce.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire pour cette fichue bête ?  
- Hum ? Bel animal n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas intervenu avant qu'il n'essaie de m'arracher le bras ?  
- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide ? fit remarquer Dumbledore d'un air faussement naïf. Plus sérieusement, j'ignorais qu'il y avait un loup avec elle. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle n'est pas en état d'être transportée et surtout pas par Transplanage. Si je dois lui parler, je préfère autant qu'elle soit vivante. N'est-ce pas votre opinion ma chère ?

Merde ! Inutile pour Némésis de se faire passer pour inconsciente plus longtemps. Elle ouvrit donc les yeux et se redressa. Tous ses membres lui faisaient un mal de chien mais hors de question qu'elle montre une quelconque faiblesse. Elle découvrit ainsi qu'elle avait été déposée sur un lit. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était petite. Pour une chambre, il n'y avait rien de chaleureux, juste le strict minimum. La cheminée était allumée mais à voir ses parois couvertes de suie, cela devait être la première fois depuis des années. Némésis ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela devait être triste de vivre ici, seul. Devant elle, deux chaises. L'une était occupée par un homme portant lunettes en demi-lune et barbe blanche, l'autre restait inoccupée, le Mangemort ayant préféré se mettre dos au mur à côté de la porte derrière laquelle Némésis entendait Sangha hurler et gratter. Elle jeta un regard de profond mépris à sa proie qu'elle considérait pour l'heure comme en sursis.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda Dumbledore.  
- Mal.  
- Je me doute en effet que vous devez subir les effets secondaires des sorts que vous avez encaissés. Je m'excuse d'ailleurs d'y être en partie pour quelque chose. Mais je pense que Severus doit avoir certaines potions qui vous soulager…  
- Je crois que je préfère encore me faire torturer que d'avaler un des trucs qu'il a préparé.  
- C'est comme vous voulez, mais croyez moi quand je vous dis que la douleur ne passera pas toute seule.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?  
- Juste vous parler Miss… quel est votre nom ?

Némésis réfléchit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Inutile de donner un faux nom, elle avait remarqué que le Mangemort possédait des barrières mentales dans son esprit, ce qui voulait dire qu'il pratiquait l'Occlumancie et la Legilimancie, donc qu'il saurait immédiatement si elle mentait.

- Je vous dis mon nom si vous laissez entrer Sangha.  
- Sangha ? Ah oui ! Votre loup. Severus s'il te plaît…  
- Hors de question !  
- Il ne t'attaquera pas. N'est-ce pas ? demanda Dumbledore en se tournant vers Némésis.

Celle-ci s'assit en tailleur sur le lit. Elle regarda alternativement Dumbledore, puis Snape.

- C'est bon, lâcha-t-elle en râlant, il se tiendra tranquille.

Après un autre coup d'œil appuyé de Dumbledore, le professeur Snape ouvrit la porte de mauvaise grâce. Sangha déboula dans la pièce comme un fou sans se préoccuper de lui et grimpa sur le lit pour rejoindre sa maîtresse. Némésis le caressa un instant distraitement. Elle était contente de le voir en bonne santé mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle savait que désormais elle était prisonnière.

- Je m'appelle Némésis.  
- Némésis comment ? demanda Dumbledore.  
- Juste Némésis, vous n'en saurez pas plus.  
- Némésis ? Et bien votre voie de « justicière » était toute tracée, se moqua Snape.  
- Alors vous, je ne vous ai pas sonné !  
- Que veux-tu dire Severus ?  
- Dans la mythologie grecque, Némésis était connue pour être la déesse de la Justice. Ce prénom signifie la « Juste Colère » ou encore « Celle À Laquelle Nul Ne Peut Échapper ». Son rôle était bien sûr de faire appliquer la Justice Divine sur terre. Votre prénom ne vous serez pas un peu trop monté à la tête ?  
- Tiens, je ne savais pas que ça existait un Mangemort avec un minimum de culture. Je pensais que vous étiez tous conditionnés pour apprendre seulement à vous servir de l'Avada Kedavra.  
- Vous vous prenez pour qui avec vos amis ? Pour des vengeurs envoyés par les Dieux qui doivent appliquer leur propre jugement ? Vous n'êtes que des gamins mêmes pas fichus de faire la différence entre une enfant et un Mangemort, cracha Snape.  
- Ah ! Parce que vous, vous la faites la différence en tant que Mangemorts entre enfants et adultes ? C'est marrant, je ne me souviens pas avoir remarqué que les Mangemorts épargnaient les enfants, répondit Némésis sur le même ton.  
- Loin de moi l'idée d'interrompre votre joute verbale, intervint Dumbledore, mais voyez-vous, il se fait tard et j'aimerai sincèrement aller me coucher. Je vous rassure, vous aurez tout le temps de faire connaissance plus tard et de vous traiter de tous les noms si ça vous chante. Bien que, je doive l'avouer, je trouve qu'une telle pratique est déplorable chez une jeune femme. Donc, comme prévu, Némésis, vous passez la nuit ici.  
- QUOI ?! Qui a prévu ça ?! Il en est formellement hors de question ! Je ne reste pas une minute de plus avec lui.  
- Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas moi qui ai insisté pour que vous restiez.  
- Je préfère encore que vous me dénonciez au ministère !  
- Ne soyez pas déraisonnable Miss. Vous aurez bien besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.  
- Je vous préviens, attendez-vous à retrouver son cadavre demain.  
- Au vu du peu que vous savez tirer de votre baguette, je pense que je suis pleinement en sécurité, railla Severus.  
- Laissez-moi au moins lui coller mon poing dans la figure ! supplia Némésis.  
- Essayez et je vous jure que vous le regretterez amèrement.  
- Bon, j'ai dit que cela suffisait maintenant ! tonna Dumbledore. Le débat est clos. Une escorte viendra demain. Miss, vous passez la nuit ici. Une seule, vous survivrez quand même.  
- Ou pas.

Le professeur Dumbledore soupira et secoua la tête. Il ne pensait pas qu'il trouverait un jour quelqu'un ayant le même fichu caractère que Severus. L'ambiance promettait d'être joyeuse demain, s'ils ne s'étaient pas entretués pendant la nuit. Il plaignait l'escorte qui viendrait les chercher. En même temps, cela l'amusait d'entendre la demoiselle répondre sur ce ton à Snape et lui tenir tête. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent. On aurait dit deux gosses en train de se chamailler. Il se leva, passa devant Severus, franchit le seuil de la porte et transplana après un dernier bonsoir.

Snape se tourna vers Némésis. Quiconque se serait trouvé dans la pièce à ce moment aurait fuit en courant tellement l'atmosphère était saturée de colère. Personne n'aurait pu dire lequel des deux jetait le regard le plus haineux et méprisable à l'autre. Sangha grogna d'un air mauvais. Le professeur Snape prit cet avertissement comme signal de son départ. Après avoir une dernière fois considéré Némésis avec un air outrageusement supérieur, il s'en alla en claquant la porte. Il la rouvrit presque aussitôt.

- Je vous préviens, inutile d'essayer de vous échapper ou de m'égorger pendant que je dors, j'ai le sommeil très léger. Au moindre bruit, je vous jette un sort dont vous vous souviendrez toute votre existence. Si vous êtes encore en vie bien sûr. C'est bien compris ?  
- Allez vous faire f….

Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans un nouveau claquement de porte. Némésis se laissa tomber sur le dos. Là, elle était vraiment dans la merde.

* * *

_Et voilà ce chapitre complémentaire au précédent!!! Prochain chapitre demain matin, promis!! En attendant, si ça vous a plu ou pas... vous gênez pas pour me le faire savoir..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Et voila comme promis pour ce matin le chapitre 6 de cette petite histoire... J'espère qu'il vous plaira..._

_**lyosha: **Le Dieu Citron! Tu m'as bien faites rire sur ce coup là!! Oui, leur premier RDV était tout ce qu'il y a de plus parfait! Romantisme, galanterie, tendresse,... ça promet!!_

_**kiito:** Merci pour ta review!! Tu avais raison pour la faute d'étourderie, je l'ai corrigée d'ailleurs. Faut toujours qu'il y en ai une qui nous échappe! Contente de voir que l'histoire t'intéresse et que tu aies l'envie de connaître la suite!! Biz.  
_

**Chapitre VI**

_Les Loups Dans La Bergerie_

Un bruit d'eau qui coulait résonnait de l'autre côté du mur. Ça faisait bien une demi-heure que cela durait mais pour Némésis, qui avait encore l'esprit embrumé par le sommeil, le son paraissait très lointain. Elle se réveilla lentement, ouvrant doucement les yeux mais restant couchée sur le côté. Elle mit du temps à reconnaître la pièce, mais quand elle se souvint enfin du lieu où elle était, elle referma aussitôt les paupières. L'éclat de l'eau s'atténua progressivement jusqu'à disparaître. Némésis se tourna de l'autre côté pour se coller à Sangha qui avait veillé toute la nuit au cas où il aurait dû défendre sa maîtresse. Némésis énuméra mentalement les options qui s'offraient à elle. Oh ! Bien sûr, elle aurait pu essayer de s'enfuir, mais pour aller où ? Elle ne connaissait pas suffisamment ce quartier de la ville et le Mangemort aurait vite fait de la rattraper, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas l'air commode mais en revanche semblait puissant. Dumbledore avait parlé d'une escorte hier soir. Si ça se trouvait, elle était déjà en train de surveiller la maison. Et bien sûr, impossible d'envoyer un message à Belzé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Au moins, elle saurait ce qu'on lui voulait et trouverait un moment plus propice pour s'échapper plus tard, quand elle aurait gagné la confiance de tout le monde.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain en grand avec fracas. Némésis sursauta et Sangha se réveilla. Elle s'assit sur le lit. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, Snape.

- Vous pouvez sortir d'ici, mais je vous préviens que je vous ai à l'œil, lâcha-t-il menaçant.  
- Bonjour à vous aussi, répondit Némésis.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, elle n'obtint pas de réponse. Le professeur s'écarta de la porte et partit dans une autre pièce. Némésis décida de se lever. Sangha sur ses talons, elle se dirigea vers la salle dans laquelle Snape venait de disparaître. Elle s'arrêta un instant devant le miroir de la chambre et sa conclusion fut qu'elle avait bien besoin d'une douche. Tout son corps lui faisait encore mal des suites des sortilèges encaissés. Elle vit sa proie assise sur ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un canapé qui avait connu des jours meilleurs et qui lisait.

- Et je ne veux pas vous entendre non plus.  
- Je peux prendre une douche au moins ? tenta Némésis.

Elle faillit rajouter que comme ça au moins ils échapperaient pendant quelques minutes à leur présence mutuelle mais se retint. Ce n'était pas le moment de le vexer si elle voulait satisfaire ses besoins d'hygiène. Le professeur Snape dû également penser que cela leur éviterait de se trouver dans la même pièce car il accepta sans toutefois lever les yeux vers elle pour lui répondre.

Némésis revint dans la chambre où traînait son sac de voyage avec ses affaires. Elle l'avait emmené croyant qu'elle pourrait retourner chez elle tout de suite après avoir supprimé le Mangemort. Elle soupira. Changement de plan ma fille. Elle entra dans la salle de bain qui était à l'image du reste de la maison, c'est-à-dire avec le strict nécessaire et sans confort. Elle serait devenue folle à force de vivre ici. En tout cas, inutile d'essayer de s'échapper, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Elle prit son temps pour se doucher et s'habiller. Ça l'aurait fait marrer que Snape vienne râler à la porte en lui ordonnant de se dépêcher. Elle enfila une jupe en jean bleu foncé, s'arrêtant mi-cuisses et un simple chemisier blanc. Et bien, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas habillée façon moldue. Quand elle voulut se sécher les cheveux à l'aide de la magie, elle comprit ce qui lui manquait. On lui avait confisqué sa baguette. Elle noua ses cheveux bien vite avec un ruban de soie noire et se précipita dans la pièce où se trouvait Snape pour se planter devant lui.

Celui-ci, toujours plongé dans son grimoire, ne releva pas immédiatement la tête. Quand il le fit, ce fut pour trouver dans son champ de vision une paire de jambes interminables, à la peau blanche et magnifiquement galbée. En relevant encore plus la tête, son regard tomba sur une poitrine divinement bien proportionnée et mise en valeur. Lorsqu'il finit enfin par arriver au sommet de la personne qui se trouvait devant lui, ce fut pour croiser des yeux d'un bleu foncé intense et magnifique, un visage pâle et doux, des lèvres gourmandes et finement ciselées et des cheveux descendant jusqu'à mi-dos, d'un noir de jais retenus en queue de cheval. Sublime.

- … ma baguette ?  
- Pardon ?

Le professeur Snape venait juste de se rendre compte que Némésis lui parlait.

- Je vous demande où est ma baguette, répéta cette dernière l'air menaçant.  
- Vous comprendrez que vu les circonstances, il valait mieux vous la confisquer, répondit tranquillement Snape en se levant.

Il fut ravi de voir qu'il dépassait Némésis d'une tête et afficha cet air supérieur qui semblait l'horripiler. La réaction de la partie adverse ne se fit pas attendre. Némésis serra les poings et décida d'en balancer un dans la figure de l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle et qui la dévisageait avec un air suffisant. Poing qui fut malheureusement intercepté par Snape qui lui tordit violemment pour arriver à la faire basculer sur le canapé. Il saisit les poignets de Némésis avec sa main gauche et enroula les doigts de sa main libre autour de son cou.

- Idiote ! Qu'est-ce que vous comptez me faire sans magie ? À part vous casser un ongle vous ne ferez rien d'autre, alors tenez vous tranquille le temps que l'escorte arrive sinon je vous achève sur place. C'est compris ?  
- Oui, murmura Némésis.  
- Bien.

Il desserra lentement la prise de ses doigts au cas où elle déciderait de se rebiffer au dernier moment, ne la quittant pas non plus des yeux.

- Je dérange ?

La voix les fit tous les deux sursauter. Snape finit de se lever et Némésis s'assit plus confortablement sur le canapé. Devant la cheminée se tenait un homme qui bien qu'il paraissait jeune avait des traits tirés et fatigués. Ses cheveux châtains étaient parsemés de mèches blanches. Derrière lui, les flammes vertes dans l'âtre s'estompèrent.

- Lupin, lâcha Snape, alors c'est toi l'escorte.  
- Navré de te décevoir, tu aurais peut-être préféré que l'on t'envoie Sirius.

Snape renifla de mépris. Lupin se tourna vers Némésis.

- Je me présente, je me nomme Remus Lupin. Je suis…  
- Un loup-garou, compléta Némésis.  
- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'allais dire mais en effet je suis un lycanthrope. Comment…  
- Comment je l'ai su ? Sangha peut sentir quand un lycan est à proximité.

Lupin regarda le loup qui se trouvait aux côtés de Némésis et qui le fixait. Il lui lança un hochement de tête à peine perceptible.

- Je me nomme Némésis.  
- Bon, coupa Snape d'un air exaspéré, quand partons-nous ?  
- Tout de suite, répondit Remus. Miss, si vous avez des affaires, c'est le moment de les prendre. On va par contre avoir un problème de transport. Emmener un loup par transplanage ou par la poudre de Cheminette, je pense qu'il ne faut pas y songer.  
- Il n'y a pas de problème. Je suis venue en voiture, vous n'aurez qu'à m'indiquer le chemin pour aller là où vous voulez m'emmener. Avant, j'aimerai passer chez moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cette plaisanterie va durer mais je veux récupérer certaines affaires.

Les deux membres de l'Ordre parurent un instant peser le pour et le contre.

- Bien, finit par dire le loup-garou, allons-y avec votre… euh… woatur ?  
- Et surtout n'oublier pas que je vous surveille, menaça Snape.  
- Vous ne pouviez pas continuer à vous taire vous ? demanda Némésis. Ça nous faisait des vacances de ne plus vous entendre.

Lupin se retint de rire. En effet, la matinée allait être animée. En même temps, Dumbledore l'avait prévenu que la Miss aussi avait un fichu caractère.

Ils sortirent tous les trois dans la rue. Lupin ouvrait la marche, suivi de Némésis qui lui dictait le chemin à suivre pour arriver à sa voiture et enfin de Snape qui se tenait prêt à sortir sa baguette à n'importe quel moment. Ils arrivèrent à un parc, la voiture était garée non loin de là. Ils grimpèrent à l'intérieur. Némésis essaya de coincer les doigts du professeur Snape dans la portière mais sans succès et elle écopa au passage d'un regard noir. Lupin était fasciné par l'intérieur de la voiture, surtout quand ils se mirent en chemin. Inutile de dire que Snape était passablement énervé. Il était coincé dans un transport moldu, avec une gamine qui avait essayé de le tuer et un loup qui n'arrêtait pas de grogner dans sa direction. À son grand soulagement, ils arrivèrent vite à destination.

- Miss, dit Lupin, essayez de vous dépêcher s'il vous plaît.  
- Il y a plus rapide que de m'emmener avec vous. Vous pourriez tout simplement me laisser partir.  
- D'accord, prenez votre temps, capitula le lycan.  
- Merci.

Lupin accompagna Némésis à l'étage pour la surveiller pendant qu'elle faisait ses bagages. Snape fut toléré dans le salon. Il observa l'endroit minutieusement et finit par se demander comment une gamine si jeune pouvait posséder une maison plutôt luxueuse dans un quartier où les demeures en question étaient réputées pour être hors de prix. Il tenta de repérer le moindre détail qui aurait pu le mettre sur la piste des autres tueurs du groupe. Mais rien, pas une photo, pas un seul objet personnel. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par des grognements sourds. Il crut au début que c'était le loup qui était redescendu sans sa maîtresse, mais il comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas le cas. En quelques secondes, il fut entouré par huit loups le regardant fixement.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, elle les laisse se reproduire librement en plus.  
- Comme tous les mammifères, Mangemort. Vous ignoriez cette capacité de votre organisme ?

2-0 pour la demoiselle ne put s'empêcher de penser Lupin. Mais ça l'inquiétait quand même de ne pas entendre Severus lui répondre, sa vengeance n'en serait que plus terrible.

- Eux aussi je les amène, tous, crut bon de préciser Némésis.  
- Pardon ? demanda Lupin.  
- Vous avez très bien compris, hors de question que je les laisse ici.  
- Et hors de question que vous les ameniez, rétorqua Snape. Personne ne peut s'en occuper pour vous ?  
- Vous voulez prendre le risque de me laisser reprendre contact avec mes amis ?  
- On ne peut pas la laisser parler avec quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à se débarrasser de nous Severus.  
- C'est bon, embarquer les vos bestioles.  
- Finalement, je crois qu'on va peut-être finir par s'entendre tous les deux, défia Némésis lorsqu'elle passa devant Snape.

Encore une fois, celui-ci ne releva pas, mais Remus put voir distinctement sa mâchoire se contracter. Il rattrapa Némésis.

- Miss, ne le provoquez pas, vous jouez à un jeu bien trop dangereux.  
- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, le rassura Némésis avec un clin d'œil. Je veux juste le faire craquer. La colère peut nous amener à faire des erreurs.

Lupin soupira. Cette fille n'avait pas la moindre idée d'avec qui elle s'amusait. Tôt ou tard, ça allait finir par dégénérer.

Après avoir chargé les bagages dans le coffre (Snape pesta contre cette habitude qu'avaient les femmes de toujours déménager lorsqu'elles faisaient leurs valises. Némésis rétorqua que cela l'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il ait connu beaucoup de femmes.), et que tout le monde (y compris les neuf loups) soit monté dans la voiture, la route reprit son cours. Némésis suivait les conseils de Lupin qui lui dictait le chemin, tandis que Snape était calé au fond du siège, brandissant sa baguette pour tenir à distance les loups qui le dévisageaient tous en grognant.

- On est arrivé, lâcha Lupin.

Némésis gara sa voiture et descendit, suivit par Lupin et Snape. Celui-ci pointait maintenant sa baguette magique vers la Miss qui en voyant ça, soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Soudain, une maison apparut entre les numéros 11 et 13 de la rue, faisant rétrécir ces deux habitations progressivement. Némésis resta impassible tout le temps que dura le processus même si elle admirait cette magie qui était en soi assez impressionnante.

Némésis avança, posa la main sur la poignée, poussa la porte et entra suivie par son escorte. La porte se referma derrière elle. L'Ordre au complet était présent. Bien entendu, tous les membres avaient voulu voir à quoi ressemblait l'un des tueurs de Mangemort et aussi qui avait été assez fou pour essayer de tuer le professeur Severus Snape. Dire qu'ils furent surpris lorsqu'ils virent à quoi ressemblait le tueur en question serait un euphémisme. Dumbledore brisa le silence.

- Bienvenue à l'Ordre du Phénix, Némésis.

* * *

_Fin de ce sixième chapitre. Le prochain sera posté demain après-midi, je peux pas faire plus tôt, désolée. En attendant, si vous voulez laiser un commentaire..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Bon ben... chapitre 7 (ben oui, après 6 c'est 7, et encore après 8, bref, passons). Comme je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire de plus, je vous laisse à votre lecture._

_**lyosha: **C'est sûr, ça va être la fête... ou pas. En tout cas, cela ne sera pas de tout repos. Merci pour ta review et ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce que c'est qu'une grosse envie de dormir!_

_**Seamrag: **She is back!!! Héhé!!!! Ce que j'admire chez toi c'est cette capacité que tu as à relever le plus petit détail et à l'amplifier jusqu'à partir dans un gros délire. Je suis morte de rire devant mon écran à chaque fois et je me demande où tu vas chercher des trucs pareils. Bref, non, Sevy n'est pas si limité en culture générale!!! C'est Severus Snape quand même!!! Et laisse tomber l'infirmier Severus est à moi pour le moment, je suis à demi-morte, terrassée par des méchants microbes ayant décidé d'élire domicile dans mon petit organisme!!  
Pour les réponses à tes questions, Némésis a 20 ans, c'est précisé dans le prochain chapitre. Ensuite, l'on peut considérer le fait qu'après avoir adopté Sangha, Némésis ait eu l'envie d'avoir une petite femelle, et c'est de là qu'est partie la génération loup... En fait, l'explication était écrite dans le deuxième chapitre à la base, mais j'ai décidé de la couper. Rien que pour toi: Belzé a en fait offert une louve blanche à Némésis pour ses 18 ans (Némésis a recueilli Sangha à 17 ans je rappelle) qui s'appelle Ciralia. Et elle s'entendait tellement bien avec Sangha qu'ils ont eu des petits. Pareil pour la voiture, j'ai coupé un peu. Il était précisé que l'intérieur de celle-ci paraissait plus grande grâce à un sortilège, un peu comme pour les tentes dans le camping lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Quand à Sevy, oui il a les yeux baladeurs, mais il reste un homme, même si c'est Snape!!  
_

**Chapitre VII**

_Unissons Nos Ordres_

Lorsqu'elle vit le regard que lui lançait la plupart des personnes de l'Ordre du Phénix rassemblées dans le hall de la maison, Némésis s'empêcha tant bien que mal de soupirer et de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle voyait très bien qu'ils la considéraient tous comme une simple gamine et intercepta au passage certains regards de la part d'hommes qui en disaient long sur ce qu'ils pensaient lorsqu'ils avaient vu qu'en fait l'un des tueurs de Mangemorts étaient une femme. Machos !

- Bienvenue à l'Ordre du Phénix, Némésis.  
- Comme si j'avais eu le choix, se contenta de répondre l'intéressée en haussant les épaules.

Elle essayait de prendre un air dégagé mais n'en menait pas large.

- Après la tentative d'assassinat sur l'un des membres de notre Ordre qui a eu lieu hier soir, vous comprendrez le fait que vous soyez ici.  
- C'est bon, il n'y a pas eu mort d'homme que je sache. Je l'ai loupé je vous rappelle, râla Némésis avec une mine déçue.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer à quel point je partage votre déception Miss, intervint un homme à sa droite.

Némésis le dévisagea, il lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.

- Sirius Black ! Dites, c'est un vrai repère de Mangemorts chez vous Dumbledore.  
- Pour votre information, il s'agit d'une erreur judiciaire.  
- Ils disent tous ça quand ils ont une baguette sous la gorge. Les Mangemorts se targuent d'avoir le sang le plus pur qui soit, mais quand on les met en face de leurs actes, il n'y a plus personne, de vrais lâches. Parmi tous ceux que j'ai tué, il n'y en a pas un seul qui a daigné voir la vérité en face. Même quelques secondes avant leur mort, ils se voilent la face.  
- J'aimerai vous parlez seul à seul Miss, l'interrompit Dumbledore.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Némésis avec un air méfiant.  
- Parce que nous ne pourrons rien nous dire ici sans que quiconque ne donne à chaque fois son opinion personnelle.  
- D'accord, ça me va.  
- Suivez-moi. J'ai dit que je voulais vous parler seul à seul, répéta Dumbledore en voyant que les loups semblaient vouloir suivre leur maîtresse.  
- C'est ça, prenez moi pour une idiote, vous avez votre baguette magique avec vous et moi je devrai venir sans défense.

Albus Dumbledore capitula. Némésis le suivit et sourit en même temps qu'elle voyait les membres de l'Ordre s'écarter devant ses loups. Ils arrivèrent tout deux devant une porte. Dumbledore ouvrit et s'effaça pour laisser passer la jeune femme. C'était bien le moment de faire preuve de galanterie pensa cette dernière. La pièce servait de bureau. Dumbledore s'assit et invita son interlocutrice à en faire de même.

- Ne vous en faites pas, personne ne vous fera de mal ici. Vous êtes en sécurité.  
- Je sais tout cela, et je sais aussi que vous avez besoin de moi, ce que j'ignore c'est pourquoi.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'y vous fait croire que j'ai besoin de vos services ?  
- Si ce n'était pas le cas, vous m'auriez déjà livrée au ministère de la Magie pour qu'il m'envoie à Azkaban.  
- En effet. Vous êtes une personne intelligente Némésis.  
- Assez intelligente pour ne pas accorder beaucoup de crédit aux compliments.  
- Je vois, dit Dumbledore, décidément, cette fille était un vrai mur de glace. Dans ce cas, j'irai droit au but.  
- Ce serait judicieux en effet.  
- Notre Ordre a pu remarquer que le groupe d'assassins dont vous faites partie est extrêmement bien renseigné sur les habitudes des Mangemorts.  
- Vous le seriez vous aussi si vous passiez des journées entières à les suivre.  
- Exact, mais il semble que vous soyez aussi très bien renseigné sur les crimes des Mangemorts.

Némésis ne répondit pas, hors de question qu'elle lui révèle comment les membres de son Ordre savaient pour les actes criminels des Mangemorts.

- Voilà ce que je vous propose Miss : j'aimerai rencontrer la personne qui dirige votre Ordre. Laissez moi terminer s'il vous plaît, ajouta bien vite Dumbledore en voyant Némésis ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Je souhaiterai que votre chef mette à la disposition de l'Ordre du Phénix les renseignements et les preuves qu'il possède sur les meurtres qu'ont exécuté les Mangemorts. Comme vous avez pu le voir, certains membres de l'Ordre sont des employés du ministère de la Magie, ils se chargeraient de faire remonter ces informations jusqu'aux oreilles de personnes compétentes pour que les Mangemorts innocentés soient enfin jugés comme il se doit, et surtout sans qu'il y ait la moindre effusion de sang.  
- Et qu'est-ce que mon Ordre y gagnerait ?  
- Vous resteriez dans l'ombre. Il n'y aurait plus de meurtres, donc plus de raison de s'occuper de vous, surtout que le ministère serait assez occupé avec les jugements. Une fois les choses redevenues normales, vous pourriez tous reprendre le cours d'une vie stable sans être inquiétés de quoi que se soit et surtout pas du fait probable d'être envoyés un par un à Azkaban.  
- Il est vrai que cela serait plutôt avantageux… mais vous n'avez donc pas peur que les deux Mangemorts que vous protégez finissent eux aussi à Azkaban.  
- Sirius n'est pas un Mangemort. Comme il vous l'a dit tout à l'heure, il s'agit bel et bien d'une erreur judiciaire.

Dumbledore se lança alors dans le récit de ce qui avait provoqué cette erreur et expliqua que Black était aujourd'hui obligé de vivre caché car personne ne pouvait prouver pour l'heure son innocence.

- Soit, Black n'est pas un Mangemort, mais vous n'avez pas l'air de nier que l'autre en soit un.  
- En fait, j'espérais que les crimes que Severus a accomplit par le passé ne remontent pas jusqu'au ministère.  
- Voyez-vous ça, et pourquoi ?  
- Severus n'est plus un Mangemort depuis bien longtemps, il a même été un espion au service de l'Ordre dans les rangs de Voldemort. Il a couru de grands risques personnels à faire cela et a aujourd'hui j'estime assez payé la dette qu'il devait à la communauté sorcière.  
- Il n'a pas été jugé. Pour moi, il n'a rien payé du tout et je pourrai facilement l'envoyer à l'ombre pendant un moment. Je vous rappelle que j'ai toujours avec moi ce fameux bout de parchemin que tous les mercenaires de mon Ordre laissent derrière eux et qui décrit très exactement les méfaits que les Mangemorts ont accomplit de leur vivant. J'ai le parchemin qui récapitule tous les crimes de Severus Snape et je pourrai le donner à n'importe quel membre du ministère travaillant dans votre Ordre.  
- Ce serait une erreur Miss.  
- Nous verrons cela. Dites moi plutôt, comment dois-je m'y prendre pour contacter mon chef si j'approuve votre plan ?  
- Si vous êtes d'accord, je vous fournirai une plume et un parchemin, vous écrirez devant moi l'énoncé du plan que je vous ai fait et la proposition d'une éventuelle rencontre. Le message sera envoyé et nous attendrons la réponse. Je tiens à vous dire que tant que vous n'enverrez pas ce message vous resterez notre… invitée forcée.  
- Et moi je tiens à vous dire qu'à la moindre chose qui me déplaît, si jamais je sens que vous essayez de me piéger, si je sens couver la moindre traîtrise, je me débrouille pour envoyer le parchemin de votre cher Severus Snape au ministère, et je peux vous jurer que même si je dois moi aussi finir à Azkaban ou en crever, je le ferai quand même.  
- J'entends bien ce que vous me dites Miss. Mais vous me jurez de ne rien faire dans les cas contraire.  
- Si je ne me sens pas menacée, le parchemin restera où il est et personne à part moi n'y aura accès.  
- Et si votre chef accepte mon plan ?  
- C'est lui qui décidera si oui ou non Severus Snape sera envoyé à Azkaban, pas moi.  
- Vous savez que je peux tout aussi bien me servir de vous comme monnaie d'échange. Votre liberté contre la vie de Severus.  
- En effet, mais vous ne le ferez pas car vous avez trop de considération pour les êtres humains pour vous servir d'eux comme simple objet.  
- Possible… répondit Dumbledore d'un air rêveur. Bien, vu que vous allez rester ici pendant un moment sans doute, autant que je vous montre où vous logerez. Suivez-moi.

Le professeur et Némésis sortirent ensemble du bureau. Ils grimpèrent ensuite une volée de marche, puis encore une autre qui passait à travers une ouverture dans le plafond. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir aménagé dans les combles. Deux portes s'offraient à eux. La première, Dumbledore la présenta comme étant la salle de bain. Il poussa la deuxième et ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce immense qui servirait de chambre à Némésis. Quand celle-ci vit la chambre en question, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela ressemblait à la chambre de Snape en plus grand.

- L'endroit est assez lugubre, mais c'est propre. De plus, plus vite vous vous déciderez à envoyer cette lettre à votre chef, plus vite vous partirez.  
- Vous m'avez attribuée cette chambre pour que je craque ?  
- Oh ! Je me doute bien que vous êtes coriace. Figurez vous que ceci était la seule pièce disponible qui restait et je ne tenais pas à vous faire partager la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre. On ne sait jamais.  
- Tout à fait. Je n'aurai aucun mal à me débarrasser de toute une assemblée de sorciers armée de baguettes magiques, dont certains sont des Aurors, sans le moindre soutien magique et seulement avec mes loups. L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit.  
- Je suis persuadé que vous avez certains talents cachés en matière de combat. Nous déjeunerons à 12h00. J'enverrai quelqu'un vous chercher.

Dumbledore quitta la chambre. Némésis passa le reste de la matinée à ranger ses affaires dans la chambre et la salle de bain mises à sa disposition. À 12h00 pile, on frappa à la porte de sa chambre et elle alla ouvrir. Elle faillit reculer devant l'homme qui apparut dans l'encadrement. Celui-ci avait en effet plus une tête d'ivrogne que de représentant en eau minérale, et l'odeur de vin qui émanait de lui ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'elle pensait.

- Miss, je me nomme Mondingus Fletcher. Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à la salle-à-manger.

Il détailla de haut en bas sans la moindre discrétion et avec un regard gourmand la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

- Je n'ai peut-être plus de baguette mais je peux vous assurer que si jamais vous vous approchez à moins de deux mètres de moi, je vous éclate les deux raisins secs qui vous servent de couilles. Je me suis bien faite comprendre ?

Mondingus se contenta de hocher la tête, tout surpris qu'il était de se faire rabrouer de la sorte. Il ouvrit le chemin et Némésis put enfin prendre place dans la salle-à-manger. Elle constata avec déplaisir que Snape était présent. Dumbledore avait insisté pour qu'il reste maintenant continuellement à l'Ordre. Severus Snape n'avait bien sûr pas apprécié, râlant sur le fait qu'il n'était pas Black pour se cacher ainsi. Dumbledore avait répondu que lorsque l'Ordre de Némésis verrait qu'elle était absente, il le considérerait comme coupable et viendrait s'occuper de lui en grand nombre.

- Ils penseront que tu l'as tuée ou je ne sais quoi d'autre et ils voudront se venger. Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que Némésis n'aura pas envoyé de lettre à son chef, lui avait dit Dumbledore.  
- En clair, ma liberté dépend du bon vouloir de cette furie.  
- Il faut vraiment que vous appreniez à vous supporter tous les deux sans avoir envie de vous entretuer toutes les trente secondes, sinon la situation va devenir invivable.

Le repas se déroula dans un silence de mort. D'une part parce que c'était assez inhabituel d'avoir Snape et un assassin à table, et d'autre part parce que personne n'avait vraiment envie de briser la tension de haine tellement palpable entre les deux personnages.

Le reste de la journée, Némésis resta enfermée dans sa chambre essayant d'imaginer tous les plans possibles et imaginables pour sortir de ce pétrin. Mais elle était bien piégée. Même les fenêtres donnant sur le toit avaient été scellées par magie. Le dîner arriva et se déroula dans le même silence que le déjeuner. Pour les deux repas, Dumbledore s'était libéré de ses obligations pour y assister. Il craignait en effet qu'en mettant Severus et Némésis en présence l'un de l'autre trop longtemps, cela dégénère, et il ne doutait pas que la demoiselle sache se défendre même sans baguette. De plus, il y avait ses loups. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve une solution pour les pousser à se supporter, ou du moins assez pour qu'ils puissent rester dans la même pièce sans se sauter à la gorge. Le but étant qu'à la fin, Némésis plaide en faveur de Severus auprès de son chef pour qu'il ait la vie sauve. Albus ne se faisait cependant pas d'illusion, il savait que s'il arrivait à ce résultat cela relèverait du miracle. « L'espoir fait vivre », avait dit Némésis, mais pouvait-il se permettre d'espérer ça ?

* * *

_Comme je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire encore, à part vous demander si cela vous a plu, je me contenterai de vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera posté demain matin._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapitre 8 posté chers lecteurs!!! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous donnera envie de continuer à lire cette fic..._

_**lyosha:** Le coup des raisins secs était rempli de poésie... Cette fille est d'un glamour!! Merci de ta review!!_

_**Seamrag: **Bah comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je publiais mes fics sur un autre site dont la taille des chapitres étaient limitées, donc je devais enlever certains détails, que je n'ai pas remis. Merci de me prêter Sevy, t'es trop généreuse!!! Ma chère, sache que si je claque, l'intégralité de mes écrits ira à ma petite soeur à laquelle je confirai la dure tâche de les terminer!! Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir tout de suite! Je vois que tu t'es encore un peu laissée emporter par ta curiosité... Je ne te dirai rien concernant ceux qui ont tué les proches (ou autre) de Némésis. Patience..._

_**kiito: **Contente de voir que tu as continué à lire cette fic, et que cela te plaise toujours autant. J'espère pouvoir continuer à titiller ton intérêt. Merci pour ton commentaire!!!  
_

**Chapitre VIII**

_Le Fil D'Ariane_

Le lendemain matin, Ginny Weasley fut chargé de réveiller Némésis. Cette dernière s'était vu confier cette tâche par Dumbledore alors qu'elle avait eu le malheur de se retrouver en première dans la cuisine s'étant levée tôt. C'était donc une Ginny déterminée mais quelque peu effrayée qui se dirigeait maintenant vers le grenier. Arrivée devant la porte, elle hésita, inspira un grand coup et frappa. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint mais elle entendit des pas. La poignée de la porte s'actionna, Ginny suivit lentement le mouvement des yeux. La porte s'ouvrit enfin. Ginny recula brusquement en voyant que s'était un loup qui lui avait ouvert. L'animal ne manifesta pourtant aucune animosité à son égard, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le lit. Sur le chemin, il s'arrêta et dévisagea la jeune fille et pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour l'inviter à entrer. Ginny avança avec prudence. Les loups étaient tous couchés autour du lit qui était… vide ! Ginny balaya la pièce sombre du regard, s'attendant à ce que la meurtrière se jette sur elle à tout moment. Elle sortit sa baguette de la poche. La tueuse n'avait quand même pas réussi à s'enfuir ? Elle entendit alors un bruit étouffé d'eau qui coulait. Elle soupira de soulagement. La nouvelle arrivante s'était simplement déjà levée et se douchait. Ginny ne resta pas moins de vingt minutes à prendre racine au milieu de la pièce.

La porte de la chambre claqua soudain, faisant sursauter Ginny. Une Némésis fraîchement sortit de la douche se tenait à présent dans la pièce.

- C'est toi qui viens me chercher aujourd'hui ? Tant mieux, je préfère ça que l'autre abruti de hier.

Ginny ne réagit pas. Némésis sourit en voyant la tête de la jeune fille passablement effrayée et méfiante.

- C'est bon, je ne te ferai rien, et eux non plus, la rassura Némésis en désignant les loups.  
- Merci Miss.  
- Tu as quel âge ?  
- Euh… 22 ans, répondit Ginny qui se demanda ce qu'une question comme celle-ci pouvait faire dans la conversation.  
- Bien. Moi j'en ai 20, alors soit gentille et arrête de me vouvoyer.

Némésis vit que la jeune fille restait indécise sur l'attitude à adopter.

- Écoute… euh…  
- Ginny.  
- Écoute Ginny. Je ne vais pas te mentir, il est vrai que j'ai tué des gens, des Mangemorts, mais je ne suis pas une barbare pour autant. Je sais que les descriptions des meurtres étaient fournies dans les journaux mais tu peux me croire quand je dis que pour ma part, je me contentais d'un Avada Kedavra. Je n'ai jamais torturé personne, je ne me suis jamais abaissée au même niveau que les Mangemorts pour ça. De plus, sache que tu ne risques rien. La seule personne qui peut craindre pour sa vie ici est celle que j'ai ratée avant-hier soir. Je n'attaquerai aucun autre membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je ne te demande pas de me considérer comme une amie, mais juste que tu arrêtes de penser qu'au moindre moment d'inattention, je te poignarderai dans le dos. D'accord ?  
- D'accord. Le professeur Dumbledore m'envoie vous… te chercher. Il est dans son bureau et veut te parler.  
- Il doit s'attendre à ce que j'envoie une lettre à mon chef. Il me sous estime à croire que j'ai déjà craqué.

Némésis suivit Ginny en silence, la remerciant quand celle-ci la laissa devant la porte du bureau. Elle remit en place quelques mèches folles de sa chevelure, et frappa.

- Entrez Miss, s'entendit-elle répondre par le professeur Dumbledore.

Némésis se retrouva donc une fois de plus dans le bureau du dirigeant de l'Ordre du Phénix. Sauf que cette fois, ils n'étaient pas seuls, le professeur Snape avait lui aussi été convié. Némésis fit comme s'il n'existait pas, ce qui lui demanda un effort surhumain car ce qu'elle désirait le plus maintenant qu'elle l'avait en face d'elle, s'était lui crever les yeux avec le coupe-papier qui traînait sur le bureau et qui l'appelait irrésistiblement au meurtre.

- Avant toute chose, avez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition ?  
- Oui, et ma réponse est non.  
- Humm, dommage. Bon, le principal problème qui se pose en ce moment, c'est le fait que vous et Severus ne vous entendez pas très bien.  
- À qui la faute, ironisa Némésis.  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai essayé de vous tuer que je sache.  
- Et voilà, c'est reparti, se désola Dumbledore. Pour la dernière fois, silence tous les deux. Le fait est que se serait idéal si vous arriviez simplement à vous supporter ou tout au plus à vous ignorer. J'ai donc trouvé une solution. C'est un sortilège ancien appelé le Fil d'Ariane.  
- Et il fait quoi ce sortilège ? demanda Némésis méfiante.  
- Rien de dangereux. Simplement, une fois que deux personnes sont soumises à ce sort, un lien invisible et magique les unis, les empêchant de s'éloigner d'une trop grande distance l'un de l'autre. Le but étant qu'à force de rester liés, vous finissiez par arrêter de vous disputer comme des enfants de cinq ans.  
- Hors de question que j'accepte un truc pareil.  
- Moi aussi, renchérit Snape.  
- Et bien vous voyez ! Ce sortilège est efficace, vous êtes déjà d'accord sur quelque chose. Je ne vous laisse pas le choix. C'est ça, ou je vous colle dans la même chambre.  
- C'est bon, réagit Némésis, envoyez le sortilège.  
- Vous savez Miss, si vous décidez d'envoyer une lettre à la bonne personne, je ne vous soumets pas au sort.  
- J'ai dit : envoyez le sortilège.  
- Comme vous voudrez. Rapprochez-vous. Attention : Impedire Aliquem.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, tous les trois purent observer un lien doré s'établir entre le bras gauche de Snape et le bras droit de Némésis.

- Et voilà. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire comme on dit.

Le professeur Dumbledore se fit foudroyer du regard par les deux ligotés.

- Je pense quand même que c'est dans le pire que vous serez les meilleurs. Ne vous en faites pas, j'annulerai le sortilège à chaque fin de journée, mais le remettrai chaque matin, jusqu'à ce que vous envoyiez cette lettre Miss.

Le professeur Snape sortit, suivi de Némésis par obligation. Il se trouve qu'il avait des potions à faire et Némésis fut contrainte de le suivre dans la cuisine où il les concoctait. La jeune femme s'assit sur une chaise et ne bougea plus. Snape lui avait ordonné de se taire. Au bout d'une heure, la tension était déjà à son comble. Le professeur en avait assez de cette gamine qui restait plantée sans rien faire à le fusiller du regard et il n'aimait pas non plus être en présence de quelqu'un lorsqu'il préparait ses potions. Une demi-heure plus tard, Snape céda.

- Vous vous y connaissez en potions ?  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?  
- J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous voir enracinée sur votre chaise à ne rien faire, alors allez chercher un chaudron et préparez la potion qui se trouve page 46 dans le grimoire à côté de vous.  
- Je préfère encore rester enracinée sur ma chaise comme vous dites que vous aider.  
- Bien, continuez à vous ennuyer alors.

Sur ce coup là, il avait bel et bien raison, Némésis s'ennuyait ferme. Ce fut cette fois-ci à son tour de craquer. Elle se leva brusquement et alla chercher un chaudron en lâchant un glamour et féminin : « Fait chier ! ». Elle ouvrit le grimoire pendant que Snape lançait un sort pour allumer un feu sous le chaudron. Alors que Némésis préparait sa potion, le professeur ne put s'empêcher d'observer comment elle se débrouillait. Déformation professionnelle. Et il constata avec stupeur qu'elle était plutôt douée, même très douée, précise et rapide.

- Dites, je peux vous poser une question ?  
- Non, rétorqua Snape.  
- Tant pis, je la pose quand même. Vous en aviez déjà entendu parler de ce sortilège du Fil d'Ariane ?  
- Non.  
- Moi non plus.

Le silence retomba dans la cuisine. Seul le bouillonnement des chaudrons mettait un peu d'ambiance. Cette fois, ce fut Severus qui brisa le calme qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Vous voulez en venir où ?  
- Rien ne prouve que ce sort soit vraiment efficace, si ça se trouve, ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un leurre destiné à nous faire croire que nous sommes obligés de rester ensemble.

Snape ne répondit pas, mais il y avait une part de vrai dans tout ça. Dumbledore avait bien l'esprit assez tordu pour imaginer un plan comme celui-ci.

- De toute manière, renchérit Némésis, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Placez-vous à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
- Premièrement, vous ne me donnez pas d'ordre et deuxièmement, il se trouve que j'ai présentement mieux à faire.  
- Vous ne voulez pas vérifier si vous pouvez vous débarrasser de moi ?

Snape fixa avec intensité son chaudron bouillonnant. S'il devait se débarrasser d'elle, se serait en lui plongeant la tête là dedans.

- Bien, capitula-t-il.

Ils se dirigèrent chacun vers un bout de la pièce. Arrivés dans les coins opposés, ils constatèrent que rien ne se passait. Ils crurent alors tous les deux que Dumbledore les avait bel et bien arnaqués. Malheureusement pour eux, ce n'était pas le cas.

Une force magique tira Némésis par le bras droit et le professeur par le bras gauche. Ils se percutèrent de plein fouet. Sauf que si Snape arriva à supporter le poids de Némésis, le contraire ne fut pas réciproque. Il s'écroula sur elle, elle s'écroula sur une table et la table s'écroula au sol. Le vacarme s'entendit dans toutes les pièces de la maison et tout le monde se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Mondingus Fletcher qui était en train de cuver, se réveilla en sursaut.

- On est attaqué ? lâcha-t-il bêtement avant de se rendormir.

Dumbledore, dans son bureau, se contenta d'un petit rire.

- Bravo Miss, c'était vraiment une brillante idée que vous avez eue là.  
- Je ne vous ai pas forcé à la suivre il me semble. Maintenant au moins on est fixé. Le sortilège fonctionne.  
- Ça, pour fonctionner, il fonctionne.

Ils étaient tous les deux étalés au sol. Snape se surprit à contempler le visage qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien, s'arrêtant un peu trop longtemps à son goût sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Bon, vous voulez bien vous relever maintenant, râla Némésis, tirant ainsi le professeur de sa rêverie.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux debout, ils époussetèrent leurs vêtements, redressèrent la table et reprirent leur potion, tous les deux furieux d'avoir pu constater que le sort était réel. Le professeur se surprit encore une fois à détailler Némésis mais cette fois en observant son corps. Ses yeux rappelèrent à sa mémoire les jambes au galbe parfait et la poitrine divine qu'il avait entraperçues hier matin. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, les mains de la demoiselle devaient tout aussi bien avoir leur petit effet à en voir la dextérité avec laquelle elle concoctait sa potion. Il se gifla mentalement pour de telles pensées.

Lorsque le professeur et Némésis rencontrèrent par la suite Dumbledore lors du déjeuner, ils lui lancèrent un regard noir. Ils repartirent ensuite pour la cuisine où leurs joutes verbales firent le bonheur des jumeaux Weasley qui écoutaient attentivement la conversation grâce à leurs Oreilles à Rallonge. Dumbledore tint sa promesse et vint les libérer à la fin de la journée et chacun put enfin partir de son côté.

* * *

_Fin de ce chapitre. Le prochain sera posté demain matin_. _Ah la la!!! Dumbledore et ses idées foireuses!! L citron ça doit lui grignoter le cerveau au fur et à mesure pour qu'il élabore des plans pareils!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Nouveau chapitre, changement de lieu, on renoue avec d'anciennes connaissances. Un passage pourra peut-être choquer certaines personnes... Je préviens au cas où..._

_**lyosha: **... :) ... :D ... XD ... Trop excellente la prière au Dieu Citron (et sa représentation aussi)!!! J'étais morte de rire devant mon ordi!!! Je suis sûre que c'est comme ça que cela se passe vraiment!!! Pour ce chapitre, on va laisser un peu Dumby tranquille (il boude maintenant). Merci de ta review!!!!!_

_**Seamrag: **Tu as tout compris petite!! Dumby est irrécupérable, il va falloir que tu patientes jusqu'à lundi, Némésis est vraiment chanceuse,... Mais ta curiosité est toujours aussi maladive xD. Fallait que tu demande quand elle serait libre... Ah la la!!! Bref, je pense demander à ma petite soeur de me pondre une courte fic ou un one-shot pour voir ce que ça donne... T'en fais pas, j'ai bien embrassé Sevy... j'en ai même profité pour faire plus..... *soupir extatique*. Bisous!!!  
_

**Chapitre IX**

_Le Judas De Belzé_

_Quartier général de l'Ordre de Diké  
_

Belzé marchait de long en large dans son bureau. Cinq jours qu'il était sans nouvelle de Némésis. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas ça du tout. Après chacune de ses missions, elle mettait toujours un point d'honneur à le contacter pour le rassurer. Lui dire que tout avait marché comme prévu. Pourtant, depuis qu'il l'avait envoyée en remplacement de Stanislas, plus de nouvelle. Est-ce que Stanislas avait eu raison de dire à Némésis qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids ? Bien sûr que non se rassura Belzé. Il était passé chez elle il y a deux jours. Il avait constaté qu'elle avait fait ses bagages et au vu du peu qui restait dans l'armoire, elle semblait décidée à partir longtemps. Elle avait amené ses loups avec elle et la voiture n'était plus là. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte chez elle, ce qui prouvait qu'elle était partie de son plein gré. Du moins, il l'espérait.

- Elle va bien Belzé, retentit une voix dans son dos.  
- Comment pouvons-nous en être sûrs, Janus ?  
- Némésis est une vraie petite plaie quand elle s'y met, une vraie furie. Elle sait se défendre.  
- Et si on l'avait enlevée ? avança Belzé.  
- Dans ce cas, elle sera vite libérée, personne ne la supportera bien longtemps.  
- Je me sens coupable. J'ignore ce qui lui est arrivé mais si j'avais bel et bien envoyé Stanislas comme c'était prévu au départ, elle serait ici en ce moment.  
- Elle reviendra. Ais confiance.

Janus sortit de la pièce, laissant Belzé seul avec ses doutes. Le fait de parler de ses craintes avec quelqu'un ne l'avait pas rassuré. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'envoyer. Il savait pourtant que le Mangemort qu'avait choisi Stanislas était puissant. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ce serait bêtement fait tuer s'il était allé le combattre. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas arrivé la même chose à Némésis. Il devait savoir. Il devait la retrouver. Comment ? Il délèguerait une équipe de mercenaires dont il prendrait la tête pour la rechercher. Il laisserait en attendant le contrôle de l'Ordre de Diké à Janus, il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Il s'approcha de l'interphone qui lui permettait de communiquer avec le bureau de Janus.

- Janus, je pars à la recherche de Némésis, je te laisse le commandement pendant mon absence.

Le silence lui fit écho de l'autre côté de la ligne.

- Janus, tu m'entends ?

Re-silence.

- Janus ! Mais réponds bon sang. Janus ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?  
- Janus est momentanément hors ligne Belzé.

Belzé se retourna vers la porte. Dans l'encadrement se tenait Stanislas qui agrippait à bout de bras la tête décapitée de feu Janus par les cheveux.

- Stanislas ! Mais qu'as-tu fait ? s'exclama Belzé avec horreur.  
- J'élimine les faibles. Tu vois, seul un nombre réduit de personne pourra prétendre m'aider à créer mon Eden et ensuite y demeurer.  
- Ton Eden ?  
- Oui Belzé, mon Eden. Un monde où tous les meurtriers seront bannis mais aussi ceux que je jugerai capable de le devenir, ainsi que les gens faibles qui ne mériteront pas de vivre dans mon Paradis. Ces gens qui ne font rien pour changer cette société où la justice va à vau-l'eau. Moi je rétablirai cette justice. Je serai le Dieu de ce nouveau monde.  
- Tu as perdu la raison. C'est des innocents que tu vas tuer.  
- Ils ne sont pas innocents !!! Ils sont coupables. Coupables de laisser des meurtriers errer librement en liberté. Je rétablirai l'équilibre. Je punirai ceux qui ont laissé des innocents se faire tuer.  
- Dans ce cas, il faudra que tu te punisses toi-même, car ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire n'a rien à envier aux actes des Mangemorts que tu traquais.  
- SILENCE ! Tu n'es plus en position de me faire la morale Belzé. Et moi qui venais te proposer de te joindre à moi. J'espérais tellement t'avoir à mes côtés car j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de respect pour toi.  
- Ne me fais pas alors l'affront de me proposer de me joindre à toi.  
- Quel dommage, j'attendais mieux de toi. Je me consolerai avec Némésis.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda Belzé, soudain menaçant.  
- Rien. Je peux t'assurer que je regrette tout autant que toi de ne pas savoir où elle est. Si c'est ce Mangemort qui me l'a enlevée, il paiera de sa vie. Je le torturerai jusqu'à ce qu'il m'implore et il accueillera la mort comme une délivrance. Car après tout, Némésis se doit d'être à mes côtés dans mon Eden. Elle sera la Déesse de ce nouveau monde. C'est pour nous deux que je le construis.  
- Jamais Némésis ne cautionnera ta folie ! Je t'ordonne de la laisser en dehors de ça !  
- Je t'ai déjà dit il me semble que je n'avais pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! Ne bouge pas ! réagit aussitôt Stanislas quand il vit Belzé tenter de se déplacer. De toute manière, tu n'iras pas bien loin, le manoir est rempli de mes apôtres.  
- Tes apôtres ?  
- Oui, c'est comme cela que j'appelle ceux qui m'ont rejoint. Les apôtres de Dieu.  
- C'est n'importe quoi, ta folie dépasse tout ce que je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer.  
- Vraiment ? Je ne suis pas si fou que ça Belzé. Regarde comme ils sont nombreux à suivre mes idéaux.

Et la pièce se remplit progressivement de plusieurs dizaines de personnes. Majoritairement des hommes, certains devaient tout juste être majeurs, d'autres étaient plus âgés. Parmi la foule, Belzé reconnu un visage.

- Angélique ! Ne me dis pas que tu adhères à ces inepties. Regarde la vérité en face, c'est des innocents que vous allez tuer, il se sert de toi pour satisfaire sa soif de pouvoir ! Il se sert de vous tous !

Belzé fut pris d'une inspiration subite qui le fit frissonner.

- Stanislas, où sont les membres de l'Ordre de Diké ?  
- C'est maintenant que tu t'en inquiètes, répondit Stanislas avec un sourire mauvais. Disons pour faire court qu'ils ont tous plus ou moins subi le même sort que Janus. À part quelques petits malins qui ont réussi à s'échapper. Qu'importe, lorsque nous les rattraperons, ils goûteront aux joies de la torture. Je te le propose une dernière fois Belzé, viens avec nous. Viens concrétiser mon rêve. Viens m'aider à construire mon Eden.  
- Belzé, intervint Angélique, viens avec nous, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Imagine un monde sans assassin, un monde de paix.  
- C'est ça Angie. Tu vois Belzé, elle a tout compris.  
- Non, elle n'a rien compris du tout. Il y aura toujours des assassins Angélique, vous. Vous tous et votre prétendu Dieu qui vous mène droit à la mort.  
- Tu blasphèmes Belzé, et je n'aime pas cela. Mais alors pas cela du TOUT !!!

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, un poignard lancé par Stanislas fendit l'air et se planta dans le torse de Belzé. On ne peut pas dire que celui-ci fut surpris. Dès lors qu'il avait refusé la proposition de Stanislas de se joindre à lui, il savait qu'il serait tué. La dernière pensée qu'il eut avant de s'écrouler au sol fut l'espoir que Némésis avait été tuée par le Mangemort car il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle tombe entre les mains de ce fou furieux de Stanislas.

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans le bureau, qui fut bien sûr brisé par Stanislas.

- C'est une mort indigne de toi que je t'ai offert Belzé. Tu aurais mérité de mourir en combattant. Qu'importe, l'on ne peut revenir en arrière.

Il se retourna vers ses compagnons.

- Mes chers apôtres, nous sommes à présent débarrassés de l'Ordre de Diké. Cet Ordre faible qui prétendait rendre la justice était révolu, il était grand temps pour lui de céder sa place. Une nouvelle ère va commencer qui amène avec elle de grands changements et qui voit arriver la naissance des Fils de la Justice. Je ne vous demande qu'une chose : bannissez hors de ce monde tous ceux qui sont coupables de non respect envers ma justice, envers la justice de Dieu. Le Jugement Dernier s'abattra sur tous ces traîtres, ces êtres faibles et inférieurs. Dans peu de temps, je vous promets que vous pourrez enfin assouvir votre vengeance. Et lorsque vous rendrez votre justice, ne pensez qu'à une seule chose : la souffrance que vous avez ressentis lorsque les assassins de vos femmes, de vos enfants, de votre famille, n'ont pas été condamnés. Pensez à ça pour que la douleur de vos victimes soit à la hauteur de la douleur que vous éprouvez. Laissez-moi vous guider, vous ne le regretterez pas. Soyez prêts. Nous frapperons bientôt un grand coup pour nous révéler au monde. Continuez à chercher des personnes qui seraient disposées à nous rejoindre. Allez !!!

La pièce se vida progressivement. Angélique félicita Stanislas pour son discours plein d'espoir, il la congédia d'un simple geste de la main sans lui accorder le moindre intérêt. Alors que l'un de ses apôtres passait devant lui, Stanislas lui saisit le bras.

- Clyde, j'ai une mission spéciale à te confier.  
- Tout ce que vous voudrez Maître.  
- Retrouve Némésis. Ramène-moi ma Déesse et ne lésine pas sur les moyens.  
- Bien Maître.  
- Une dernière chose, j'ai la désagréable impression que le Mangemort qu'elle devait tuer est toujours vivant.  
- Vous voulez que je m'occupe de lui ?  
- Non, ramène-le moi aussi, sans l'amocher. Je veux m'occuper personnellement de son cas. Le fait de penser qu'il ait pu faire subir je ne sais quoi à Némésis me rend malade. Je ne supporterai pas savoir qu'il la touchée, imaginer ses mains sur les courbes de ma Déesse me répugne. Il paiera pour m'avoir séparé d'elle. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer la vengeance que je lui réserve s'il a osé ne serait-ce que poser un seul doigt sur Némésis.  
- Maître, ce n'est qu'une supposition mais, si elle l'avait suivi de son plein gré ?  
- Jamais Némésis ne s'enticherait d'un Mangemort !!! Tu m'entends ? Jamais !!! Elle est à moi… à moi. Il l'a enlevé, j'en suis sûr. Pars et retrouve la.  
- Oui Maître.

* * *

_Et un petit rebondissement dans l'histoire!! Quand je pense que vous allez devoir attendre jusqu'à lundi après-midi pour connaître la suite... Niark niark niark!!! Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Bon week-end à tous!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bon, après vous avoir bien fait patienter, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre. Déjà le dixième! Qu'est-ce que ça passe vite!! Bonne lecture!_

_**lyosha:** Nooonnnn!!! Pitié! Ne m'engueule pas!! Sinon tu connaîtras pas la suite! Niark niark!!! La guerre des agrumes... Hmmm... Dois-je faire un commentaire là-dessus? Non, je préfère encore me taire. Merci encore!!_

_**MAHA1959:** Cela me fait vraiment très plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux reviewers! Surtout quand c'est pour me dire qu'ils apprécient! Je crois que le monde sorciers a une sacrée provision de fous qui ne demandent qu'à s'exprimer. C'est sûr qu'entre Némésis et Severus, va y avoir du grabuge... plus de détails dans ce chapitre peut-être... qui sait... (ben moi, je suis l'auteur quand même). Merci beaucoup en tout cas!!  
_

**Chapitre X**

_In Nomine Justitiae_

Cela faisait maintenant près de deux semaines que Némésis était retenue par l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle n'allait pas se plaindre, après tout personne ne la maltraitait. Mais les journées étaient inlassablement les mêmes. Dumbledore arrivait le matin, la liait avec Snape et venait le soir les libérer. Némésis essayait de faire le moins possible attention au professeur. Cependant, la tension entre eux deux était des fois tellement à son comble, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement que s'engueuler. Némésis ne parlait à personne, à part à Ginny. Elle avait résolu de lui confier ses loups dans la journée, le professeur Snape ne pouvant pas les supporter et vice-versa. Ginny était adorable, elle avait révélé à Némésis que Snape pratiquait la Legilimancie. Ce qui arrangea bien cette dernière car elle évitait ainsi de croiser le regard du maître de potions afin d'éviter qu'il pénètre dans son esprit. Némésis ne s'était toujours pas décidée à envoyer de lettre à Belzé. Elle aurait pourtant aimé avoir des nouvelles. Est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait ? Si oui, est-ce qu'il la cherchait ? Elle se posait toutes ces questions en même temps qu'elle préparait sa potion. Ce matin, ça faisait le troisième chaudron de cette saleté de mixture qu'elle concoctait. Elle en avait marre mais au moins elle s'occupait. Il y a trois jours pourtant, elle avait cru pouvoir s'échapper. Le professeur Snape avait négligemment laissé traîner sa baguette sur une table pendant qu'il choisissait des ingrédients. Némésis avait sauté sur l'occasion. Mais à peine avait-elle esquissé un mouvement vers la baguette, qu'une main l'avait arrêtée net, enfermant son poignet dans un étau d'acier.

- N'y songez même pas Miss, avait murmuré une voix dans son oreille, la faisant frissonner.

C'était impressionnant la capacité qu'avait cet homme à vous faire sentir mal à l'aise rien qu'en adoptant certaines intonations de voix ou simplement en vous regardant. Le fait est que depuis cet incident, le professeur gardait constamment un œil sur elle, histoire que l'envie lui passe de refaire une tentative du même genre. Le beau prétexte ! Il gardait surtout un œil sur elle car depuis une semaine, il s'était aperçu qu'il appréciait de plus en plus observer le corps de la demoiselle. Un jour, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en pleine préparation et qu'ils venaient de terminer leur énième dispute (que Snape avait remportée haut la main soit dit en passant), le professeur s'était retourné au même moment où Némésis se penchait. Il avait eu alors la plus belle vision de son décolleté qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer et n'avait pas cherché à détourner le regard. La vue l'avait tellement déconcentré, qu'il avait laissé tomber un peu n'importe quoi dans son chaudron ce qui avait eu pour effet de faire virer la potion. Némésis n'avait bien sûr pas raté cette occasion pour se moquer de lui. Et il n'avait rien trouvé à redire. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu dire pour sa défense de toute façon ? Désolé, j'étais en contemplation de votre poitrine ? Elle lui aurait assurément dit de regarder ailleurs la prochaine fois et avec un peu de chance il se serait même pris une gifle.

Aujourd'hui, ils ne s'étaient pas encore disputés, ça relevait du miracle ! Mais bon, la journée n'était pas encore finie. La dernière altercation en date remontait à pas plus tard que hier soir. Snape avait reproché à Némésis de mélanger ses ingrédients avec les siens. Après un débat acharné, ce fut Némésis qui eut le dessus en répliquant que s'il ne prenait pas toute la table et était un peu plus ordonné, cela n'arriverait pas. Pour l'instant, la Miss menait le professeur 53 à 51. C'est pour vous dire le nombre de fois où il y avait eu matière à controverses entre les deux enchaînés.

Ce matin, Némésis était donc passablement énervée. D'une part parce qu'elle en avait marre de faire toujours la même potion et d'autre part, à cause d'un syndrome menstruel bien connu des femmes. Autant dire que ce n'était pas le moment de la chercher, chose qu'avait tout de suite remarqué le professeur (qu'elle était énervée, pas qu'elle avait ses règles). Sauf que l'énervement refoulé allait bientôt donner lieu à une erreur de la part de Némésis. Erreur qui se manifesta aux oreilles du professeur par un mélodieux :

- Et merde !

Le professeur en se retournant eut juste le temps de voir Némésis porter son pouce à la bouche. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, consciente que sa tirade n'avait pas dû passer inaperçue.

- Aucun commentaire.  
- À vrai dire, railla le professeur, je me demandais quand ce moment allait enfin arriver.  
- Vous aviez pris des paris ?

Le professeur ne répondit pas, il se contenta de se diriger vers ses ingrédients. Il sortit d'une étagère un pot d'onguent et le posa à côté de Némésis.

- Mettez ça sur votre blessure, cela vous évitera de me déposer du sang sur toute la table.  
- Trop aimable, lâcha Némésis, qui fut tout de même étonnée que Snape lui propose un semblant d'aide.

L'onguent se révéla plus qu'efficace, la blessure qui n'était pas très importante en soi, se résorba toute seule au bout de quelques secondes.

- Vous avez quand même de la chance d'être tombé sur moi en tant que tueuse.  
- Voyez-vous ça ? Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?  
- Parce que si mon chef avait décidé de vous envoyer l'assassin qui devait initialement s'occuper de vous, et que vous l'aviez aussi amené à l'Ordre du Phénix, je vous garantis qu'il n'aurait pas supporté longtemps de faire des potions. Avec un peu de chance, vous vous seriez même déjà pris un chaudron dans la tête.  
- Ravi que vous n'ayez pas essayé de le faire. Mais dites-moi, ce n'était pas vous qui deviez me tuer au départ ?  
- Non.  
- Alors qui ?  
- Mystère.  
- Pourquoi on vous a envoyé alors ?  
- Il se trouve que celui qui devait vous tuer avait fait une grosse connerie la nuit juste avant celle où je vous ai attaqué. Mon chef n'a pas apprécié. Pour le punir, il a décidé de me confier la tâche qui devait normalement être attribuée à votre assassin de départ.  
- Dites, celui qui devait me tuer, ce ne serait pas par hasard celui qui a tué Knight ? Et l'erreur qu'il a faite, c'est celle de tuer sa fille ?  
- Oui. C'était une grosse erreur. Nous sommes peut-être des tueurs, mais nous avons des principes, sur lesquels notre chef est très pointilleux. Il n'a jamais cautionné l'agression d'un enfant. Il a toujours dit de nous en tenir aux Mangemorts, nous ne devions sous aucun prétexte nous en prendre à la famille.  
- Il a tué la fille parce qu'il pensait qu'elle deviendrait un Mangemort n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, approuva Némésis avec un hochement de tête, et parce qu'elle avait vu qui il était. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est le fait que j'étais là le soir où ça s'est passé. À 20 secondes près, la fille de Knight était encore en vie.  
- Serait-ce du remord Miss ?  
- J'ai du remord vis-à-vis de la petite, mais pas face aux Mangemorts que j'ai tué.  
- Quelle était votre manière de tuer ?  
- Avada Kedavra. Vous voyez, vous n'êtes pas tombé sur le pire des assassins.  
- En effet, approuva Snape en repensant aux meurtres dont on avait parlé dans les journaux et dont certains étaient particulièrement sordides.  
- Je ne suis pas une adepte de la torture. J'ai vu des gens être torturés et je ne comprends pas que l'on puisse faire subir cela à quelqu'un.  
- Qui ?  
- Mes parents. Ils ont été torturés et massacrés par des Mangemorts. Quand ils en ont eu fini avec eux, je n'aurai jamais pu les reconnaître si je n'avais pas assisté à toute la scène.  
- Vous savez qui étaient ces Mangemorts ?  
- Il n'y en a qu'un seul qui a ôté son masque.  
- Devant vous ?  
- J'avais six ans à l'époque. À mon avis, il devait penser que je ne me souviendrai pas de lui. Mais je me souviens. Je ne connais pas son nom, mais je connais son visage. Si je le trouve, il est mort.  
- Il n'a pas été jugé, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Non. J'ai suivi les procès avec attention. La seule chose qui m'intéressait quand j'ouvrais le journal, c'était de voir la tête des condamnés à Azkaban. Mais lui, je ne l'ai jamais vu.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le professeur avait délaissé sa potion et était maintenant appuyé contre la table, au côté de Némésis. Il devait continuer à la faire parler, elle finirait bien par laisser échapper un indice sur ses compagnons.

- Vous vous êtes engagé en tant qu'assassin pour vous venger.  
- Au début, c'était un peu le principe. Après, je me suis rendue compte que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir perdu un membre de ma famille dont l'assassin n'avait pas été jugé. J'ai décidé de faire ça aussi pour les autres.  
- Combien avez-vous tué de Mangemorts ?  
- Neuf je crois, réfléchit Némésis.  
- Et je suppose que l'assassin de vos parents n'était pas parmi eux ?  
- Comment vous avez deviné ?  
- Quelque chose me dit que lorsque vous l'aurez trouvé et tué, vous arrêterez automatiquement de vous adonner aux meurtres. Si vous continuez à tuer, c'est que vous ne l'avez pas trouvé.  
- Quel talent de déduction Snape.  
- Vous me faites presque peur à me nommer Snape, je suis plus habitué à ce que vous m'appeliez Mangemort, ironisa le professeur.  
- Dites-vous que cela m'a échappé, répondit Némésis.

Elle releva la tête et esquissa un léger sourire. Pas un sourire ironique ou sarcastique comme d'habitude, mais un vrai sourire honnête. Le professeur ne put croire tout de suite que ce sourire lui était adressé. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les saphirs de Némésis, accrochant son regard. Elle ne se déroba pas, plongeant aussi dans les onyx de l'homme à ses côtés. Lentement, naturellement, leurs visages s'avancèrent, avalant petit à petit les centimètres qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre. Gardant les yeux rivés sur ceux de la personne qui lui faisait face, ils se rapprochaient toujours, à des années lumières de la réalité. Ce qui était sur le point d'arriver aurait pu se faire si quelqu'un n'avait pas choisi ce moment propice pour débouler dans la cuisine. Snape et Némésis s'écartèrent.

- Dites-moi Miss, avez-vous lu le journal ce matin ? demanda Dumbledore.  
- Non.  
- Alors laissez-moi vous faire un résumé. Cinq familles de Mangemorts massacrées la nuit dernière. Hommes, femmes, enfants, aucune distinction, un vrai bain de sang. Aucun doute sur le fait que se sont vos amis qui sont à l'origine de cette… boucherie. Car on ne peut appeler ça autrement. Manifestement, ils ont décidé d'en finir plus vite que prévu. Mais je vous signale qu'il y avait des innocents dans les victimes.

Némésis n'écoutait plus, pourtant chaque mot que prononçait Dumbledore était du venin. C'est impossible. Belzé n'aurait jamais approuvé ça.

- Cela ne se peut pas, murmura Némésis.  
- Les faits sont là Miss.  
- C'est impossible, ce n'est pas les miens qui ont fait ça.  
- Le ministère a trouvé une lettre sur chaque lieu de meurtre. « In nomine justitiæ » était écrit sur chaque missive, ce qui veut dire…  
- « Au nom de la justice », termina Snape.  
- Exactement, ce qui est tout à fait le genre de phrase que vous pourriez utiliser dans votre Ordre.  
- Ce n'était pas nous, insista Némésis.  
- Alors qui ?

Elle n'avait pas de réponse à fournir. Dumbledore leva sa baguette. Némésis crut qu'elle allait écoper d'un sortilège. Snape aussi le pensa quand il vit l'état de colère dans lequel Albus se trouvait, mais ce dernier se contenta de défaire le lien qui la retenait au professeur.

- Sortez Miss. Retournez dans votre chambre, laissa tomber Dumbledore d'un air las.

Némésis ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle arracha le journal des mains de Dumbledore et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Personne ne la vit de tout le reste de la journée, mais personne ne s'en étonna car tout le monde avait lu le journal.

* * *

_Et voilà ce nouveau petit chapitre au compte rond terminé! Le prochain arrive demain matin, si vous êtes sages. A la prochaine peut-être!!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Je poste vite fait ce nouveau chapitre avant de devoir repartir en cours. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Là encore, on va retrouver d'anciennes connaissances..._

**Chapitre XI**

_Cimetière Et Masques De Mort_

_Un cimetière, la nuit, quelque part en Angleterre_

Severus Snape n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qui l'avait amené à venir se perdre ici, en pleine nuit, au beau milieu d'un cimetière et sous une pluie diluvienne. Juste après le repas à l'Ordre, il était revenu dans la cuisine pour terminer une potion. Et là, à sa stupéfaction la plus totale, et à sa plus grande terreur aussi, il avait senti sa Marque des Ténèbres le brûler. Il était resté bien cinq minutes sonné après avoir senti la douleur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pourtant été vaincu il y a cinq ans. Les Horcruxes ? Tous détruits aussi, donc aucun petit morceau de l'âme du Lord ne pouvait errer librement dans la nature. Severus s'était résolu à aller voir Dumbledore, la seule personne qui aurait pu l'aider, mais qui pour une fois dans sa vie n'avait su que lui répondre. Ils avaient alors tous les deux décidé de laisser Snape répondre à l'appel.

Le professeur de potions était donc en ce moment même vêtu de son ancienne robe de Mangemort, portait le masque en argent qui avait masqué son visage pendant de si nombreuses années, et attendait au beau milieu du cimetière où le défunt Lord Noir convoquait autrefois ses Mangemorts. Il se sentait mal, très mal. Malgré la pluie qui tombait drue, il avait l'impression que cette robe noire et que ce masque de mort le brûlait. Lorsque Voldemort avait été tué par Potter, il avait voulu se débarrasser de ces objets, Dumbledore l'en avait dissuadé. Le Directeur lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas renier cette partie de lui-même, son passé, et qu'un jour, il serait peut-être amené à s'en servir de nouveau. Seulement cinq années avaient passé depuis, et voilà que ce jour était arrivé. Merlin qu'il haïssait quand Albus avait raison ! C'était trop tôt à son goût.

Severus avait été effrayé de voir que ses pas le menaient d'eux-mêmes à ce cimetière. Sans réfléchir, il s'était retrouvé dans cet endroit maudit. Il avait été surpris de constater qu'après toutes ces années, il se souvenait encore aussi bien des détails de ce cimetière. Elle n'était pas là cette tombe par exemple auparavant. Plusieurs craquements, qu'il identifia comme étant les bruits caractéristiques de Transplanages, se firent entendre. Il sortit machinalement sa baguette, il se doutait que ses anciens collègues ne l'accueilleraient pas à bras ouverts.

- Calme-toi Severus, s'éleva une voix que Snape reconnue comme étant celle de Lucius Malefoy. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous battre…  
- Alors pourquoi nous avoir réunis ? Et qui ?  
- Mais moi bien sûr, continua Malefoy. J'ai réussi à copier le sortilège que notre défunt Maître utilisait pour nous appeler. Je vois que malgré ta traîtrise, tu as su te rappeler de l'endroit où l'on se réunissait…

Severus, au lieu de baisser sa baguette comme lui avait aimablement suggéré Malefoy, la dirigea vers son ennemi, prenant garde à ne pas être surpris par un des autres Mangemorts qui l'entouraient. Lucius éclata d'un rire grave sous son masque.

- Ne crains rien Severus, après tout, nous sommes dans le même bateau à présent.  
- Comment ça ? demanda le concerné.  
- Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant. Tu as bien dû lire le journal ces derniers temps. Surtout celui de ce matin, précisa Lucius avec rage.  
- Le massacre des anciens Mangemorts ? Oui, je suis au courant.  
- Merlin en soit remercié, ce n'était pas les plus puissants membres de notre ancienne communauté ! Nous pouvons encore répliquer…  
- Répliquer ? questionna Severus.  
- Oui mon cher, répliquer. Croyais-tu vraiment que nous allions laisser ces tueurs nous détruire sans leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce ?  
- Et que comptez-vous faire ? Vous ne savez pas qui ils sont.  
- Tout d'abord, j'ai décidé que nous devions tous nous réunir. C'est ce que nous faisons ce soir. Ensuite, il se trouve que dans les jours à venir, un évènement particulier va pousser ces tueurs à se révéler et à venir attaquer leurs chers ennemis Mangemorts au vu de tout le monde. Ce jour-là, nous serons prêts.  
- Quel évènement ?  
- Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir assez confiance en toi pour te le révéler. D'autant plus qu'il manque encore certains éléments pour mettre notre plan à exécution. Comme tu l'as fait si judicieusement remarquer, nous ne les connaissons pas. C'est là que tu entres en jeu.  
- Moi ? demanda ironiquement Snape. En quoi je pourrais avoir quoi que se soit à voir avec ces tueurs ?

Le professeur sentit alors les Mangemorts autour de lui se rapprocher silencieusement.

- Tu continues à mentir à tes anciens partenaires Severus, j'attendais mieux de toi tout de même après tous les bons moments que nous avons vécu lorsque le Lord était encore de ce monde. Mais j'oubliais ta faiblesse naturelle à désormais te ranger du côté du Bien. Lamentable, quelle perte pour nous !  
- Arrête de faire dans le mélodramatique Lucius, et dis moi plutôt où tu veux en venir. Tes allusions sont plus que déplaisantes.  
- Nous sommes allés chez toi Severus. Nous ne nous attendions certes pas à ce que tu nous fasses les honneurs de ton humble demeure, dit Malefoy avec un ricanement de profond mépris, mais nous espérions au moins que tu aurais pensé à supprimer les traces de lutte. Tu te ramollis. Alors comme ça, tu t'es fait attaquer par un des tueurs ? Je suppose que Dumbledore ne t'as pas laissé le tuer. Il devrait pouvoir nous renseigner sur ses compagnons.  
- Si tu veux que je te livre ce tueur, dis le clairement Malefoy. Je tiens à te signaler toutefois que cela me sera impossible. Dumbledore surveille de très près cette personne. De plus, elle n'est au courant de rien pour le massacre de hier soir.

Severus sut qu'il avait fait une erreur au moment même où il disait cette dernière phrase. Il espéra tout de même que Malefoy, ou tout autre Mangemort, n'avait pas remarqué la révélation qu'il venait de faire. Il se trompait cruellement.

- Elle ? Alors ton tueur était une femme. Intéressant Severus. Avant de la livrer à Dumbledore j'espère que tu as eu le temps de t'amuser un peu avec. Ah non ! J'avais oublié que même du temps du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu répugnais à faire ce genre de chose. Quel est son nom ? Nous pourrions faire pression sur sa famille.  
- Elle ne nous a pas dit son nom, et elle n'a plus de famille, elle me l'a dit.  
- Elle te l'a dit ? Mais… je vois que vous entretenez une grande relation tous les deux, surtout pour une fille qui a failli te tuer et te sachant si rancunier. Le froid Severus Snape serait-il en train de fondre pour les beaux yeux d'une tueuse ?

Malefoy éclata de rire, suivi de près par les autres Mangemorts présents. Leurs rires résonnaient bizarrement derrière leurs masques d'argent. Snape ne dit rien, se contentant de serrer les poings et la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de répliquer. Il se faisait une fois de plus humilier mais restait calme. Il n'aurait pas fait long feu si tout ce beau monde décidait de l'attaquer en même temps, et il préférait tant qu'à faire rentrer vivant à l'Ordre. Lucius s'arrêta brusquement de rire.

- Nous n'allons pas t'ennuyer plus longtemps Severus. Je vois bien que tu n'es pas disposé à nous aider. Je vais te donner un conseil cependant : si j'étais toi, je réfléchirais à ma proposition. Une grande bataille se pointe à l'horizon.  
- Vous ne gagnerez pas cette fois. Ils sont plus nombreux, mieux organisés, plus jeunes et ils savent se défendre. Combien d'entre vous a ne serait-ce que mené un duel dernièrement ? Les Mangemorts sont dépassés. Ils sont animés par une haine à laquelle vous ne saurez faire face.  
- Ils t'ont payé pour faire de la propagande Severus ? Ne crois pas que nous ne sommes plus bons à rien. Tu le verras bientôt par toi-même de toute manière. Je te donne rendez-vous dans quelques jours. Quand arrivera ce moment, pense que tu auras à choisir ton camp. Tuer ou être tué en somme.

Malefoy fit alors demi-tour, se dirigeant vers le haut portail du cimetière. Il se retourna vers Severus à mi-chemin.

- Une dernière chose, cher ami. Profite bien de ta petite tueuse tant qu'elle est encore en un seul morceau, cela pourrait ne pas durer longtemps.

Sur ces derniers mots, Malefoy transplana, suivi par toute la horde d'anciens Mangemorts qui désiraient manifestement plus que tout reprendre du service. Seul l'écho du rire glacial que Lucius lâcha avant de partir résonna dans le silence de la nuit.

Severus Snape se sentait las, se sentait vieux. Il n'était plus à la hauteur. Il n'y avait pas que les Mangemorts qui étaient dépassés, lui aussi. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, il avait laissé à Malefoy plus d'indices qu'il n'avait pensés. Comment avait-il pu oublier d'effacer les traces de lutte entre Némésis et lui ? Comment avait-il pu révéler qu'elle était une fille ? Jamais il n'aurait fait de telles erreurs du temps où il était espion. Ces cinq années l'avait ramolli. Où était-ce une certaine jeune femme qui le rendait faible ? Il secoua rageusement la tête. Stupidité que tout cela ! Severus Snape n'était pas encore vaincu ! Il avait résisté à pire que ça, et il allait le prouver.

Et c'est plus déterminé que jamais que le maître des potions commença à prendre la direction de l'Ordre du Phénix, sous la pluie battante.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre... Alors, vous avez trouvé ça comment? Cela commence à barder, si les Mangemorts s'en mêle aussi... Bref, la suite au prochain épisode..._


	12. Chapter 12

_Et voilà le nouveau chapitre. Là où Némésis commence à se poser des questions, à douter,... et vous verrez bien. Croyez quand même pas que je vais tout vous raconter non?_

_**Seamrag: **Et oui ma grande, Belzé est mort! Encore une fois, je constate que tu n'es pas du tout partiale dans tes jugements. Du genre: tuez Voldemort, les Mangemorts, Stanislas, et les pinioufs qui l'accompagnent!!!! Heureusement que la bombe sexuelle Severus Snape est là pour rattraper le niveau. Et Némésis qui lui résiste... (gourdasse). Mais en même temps, on ne peut pas dire que Sevy soit très sûr de lui aussi. T'en fais pas, tu sauras quel est le Mangemort qui a tué la famille de Némésis, dans un des derniers chapitres... Niark niark niark. Merci petite!!  
_

**Chapitre XII**

_La Missive Du Doute_

Ce soir là Némésis ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle avait lu l'article du journal qui s'étalait sur les trois premières pages. Les journalistes s'étaient donné la peine de retranscrire en détail la scène de meurtres, s'était comme si l'on assistait en direct au drame, comme si on était sur les lieux. À tel point que Némésis se sentit coupable comme si c'était elle qui avait perpétré les meurtres. Elle avait lu et relu l'article, se disant à chaque fois que cela ne pouvait pas être possible, que Belzé ne pouvait pas être l'auteur de ce massacre. Une idée avait finit par germer dans sa tête. Et si c'était bien Belzé qui avait fait ça par vengeance ? En voyant qu'elle ne revenait pas, il avait peut-être pensé qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, que des Mangemorts l'avaient attaquée et à titre de représailles, il avait attaqué ces familles. Mais alors, tout ça était bel et bien de sa faute.

Cette pensée l'avait faite pleurer. Elle en avait versé des larmes ! Pourtant, ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent de pleurer. Elle s'était laissée aller au chagrin à la mort de ses parents, puis quand elle avait vu que le Mangemort qui les avait tués n'avait pas été condamné et maintenant, elle pleurait pour ça. Elle avait passé toute la journée enfermée dans la chambre, se demandant si oui ou non Belzé avait trahi ses idéaux et en quoi elle se devait de croire à présent. Seule Ginny était venue la voir. Némésis ne lui avait pas ouvert mais lui avait demandé de garder ses loups pour ce soir. Elle voulait être seule, ne voir personne. Elle ne voulait pas de pitié, ni de compassion et n'avait pas besoin d'être consolée. Elle avait juste besoin de réfléchir.

Elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore. Lui était persuadé que l'Ordre de Diké était derrière tout ça. Le pire, c'est que cette hypothèse tenait debout. La preuve, il avait réussi à faire douter Némésis. Seulement douter. Elle devait être sûre, se rassurer, savoir que ce n'était pas Belzé. Et si c'était lui ? Alors elle devait le rassurer, lui dire qu'elle allait bien et qu'il fallait qu'il arrête ces massacres. Et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen.

Némésis se leva enfin de son lit dans lequel elle avait passé toute la journée. Elle sortit en silence du grenier en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il régnait un silence de mort, tout le monde était couché depuis longtemps. En même temps, il n'était pas loin de 3 h 00 du matin. Le moindre craquement semblait résonner dans des proportions dantesques dans toute la maison endormie. Heureusement, il pleuvait dehors et le son de la pluie étouffa le bruit sourd que fit Némésis lorsqu'elle se paya une porte restée ouverte et qu'elle jura. Elle mit du temps à arriver à destination comme elle n'y voyait strictement rien (pas de baguette, pas de Lumos). Un rai de lumière filtrait dessous la porte. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à le réveiller, il serait peut-être moins grincheux. Elle hésita encore avant de frapper, pesant le pour et le contre de ce qu'elle allait faire. Mais cela lui parût être la meilleure solution, alors elle se lança et frappa à la porte.

Elle attendit quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et la personne qui se trouvait derrière ne masqua pas son étonnement de voir Némésis sur le seuil de sa porte.

- Je peux savoir ce qui me vaut le plaisir de votre visite nocturne Miss ? demanda le professeur Snape.  
- Euh…, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.  
- Je vous ai connu plus loquace. Entrez.

Némésis obéit, refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle reporta son attention sur l'homme qu'elle avait manifestement dérangé. Elle s'aperçut qu'il venait visiblement de faire un séjour dehors car il était trempé.

- Vous êtes sorti ? Je croyais que vous deviez rester ici.  
- Disons que ce soir, il a fallut que j'aille saluer d'anciennes connaissances.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Vous croyiez réellement que les Mangemorts allaient continuer à se laisser massacrer sans réagir ? Ils ont convoqué une grande assemblée dans un charmant cimetière où j'ai était aimablement convié.  
- Et… qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?  
- Ils sont furieux, vous croyez quoi ? siffla Snape. Vos amis sont dans une très mauvaise posture, mais vous avez de la chance, ils ignorent tout de qui vous êtes. Vous avez encore l'avantage. Bon, passons, je commence à être fatigué de ces histoires. Déjà que je vous supporte la journée, j'aimerai autant ne pas avoir à le faire le soir.  
- J'ai besoin…, Némésis ne croyait toujours pas ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. J'ai besoin d'une plume et d'un rouleau de parchemin.

Severus se demanda ce qui lui prenait à cette gamine de lui réclamer un truc pareil. Puis, l'information fit son chemin.

- Vous voulez écrire à votre chef ?  
- Oui.  
- Vous allez lui proposer le marché de Dumbledore ?  
- Oui, j'y suis obligée. Mais si j'écris cette lettre c'est avant tout pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe.  
- Je croyais que c'était Dumbledore que vous deviez aller voir si vous vouliez écrire cette lettre.  
- Oui, l'ennui c'est que je ne sais pas s'il est constamment ici, je n'étais pas sûre de le trouver.  
- Et officiellement ? questionna Snape qui n'était pas dupe.  
- Franchement, après l'engueulade carabinée que je me suis prise, je n'avais pas tellement envie de retomber sur lui. De toute manière qu'est-ce que ça change ? Vous lirez la lettre à sa place pour voir si je n'essaie pas de refiler je ne sais quels renseignements à mon Ordre, et le message sera quand même envoyé.  
- Suivez-moi, lâcha Snape pour toute réponse.

Némésis ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et suivit le professeur dans une pièce attenante à la cuisine. Pièce qui lui servait manifestement de chambre à titre provisoire et aussi de bureau. Némésis remarqua la cheminée.

- Y en a qui ont de la chance, ils ont le chauffage.  
- Pas vous ?  
- Non. On m'a collé une chambre dans les combles et je peux vous dire que quand il pleut, on gèle.  
- J'ai presque pitié, la nargua Snape. Vous trouverez ce dont vous avez besoin sur le bureau.

Némésis s'assit, se saisit de la plume et commença à écrire. Au fur et à mesure que la rédaction de la lettre avançait, le professeur lisait par-dessus son épaule.

Némésis commença par dire qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était en sécurité, qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle continua en exposant le plan de Dumbledore tel qu'il lui avait décrit. Snape fut surprit en lisant ce passage d'apprendre que Dumbledore ne souhaitait pas qu'il soit jugé. Et il tenta de dominer sa colère lorsqu'il lut que Némésis avait toujours le parchemin sur lequel était inscrit la liste des erreurs qu'il avait commises lorsqu'il était encore Mangemort. Elle termina sa lettre en demandant pourquoi cinq familles de Mangemorts avaient été attaquées. Elle ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas les principes que son chef lui avait inculqués.

Elle reposa la plume et leva la tête vers Snape.

- C'est bon ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui. Donnez la lettre demain à la jeune Weasley, je crois qu'elle va souvent vous voir. Elle enverra la lettre pour vous.

Némésis ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait à dire ça un jour à un Mangemort, mais elle s'en sentait obligée.

- Merci, dit-elle simplement.

Un silence de mort lui fit écho. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Vous l'avez toujours alors ?  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Le fameux parchemin récapitulant mes crimes, répondit Snape d'un ton glacial.  
- Oh ! elle comprenait enfin où était le malaise. Oui, je l'ai toujours. Je ne l'ai pas lu si ça peut vous rassurer. Les seules personnes qui doivent être au courant de ce qu'il y a écrit dessus sont mon chef et celui qui devait vous tuer au départ.  
- Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas lu ?  
- En général, je le fais juste avant de tuer le Mangemort. Quand je vois les crimes qu'il a commis, je sais pourquoi je le tue et j'éprouve peut-être moins de remord après. Mais vous, je ne suis pas parvenue à aller jusque là, alors je ne l'ai pas lu.  
- Celui qui aurait dû me tuer, est-ce qu'il aurait réussi ?  
- Non. C'est quelqu'un d'impatient, qui s'emporte facilement, colérique et très imbu de sa personne. Il se considère comme le meilleur d'entre nous.  
- Vous ne l'appréciez pas beaucoup.  
- Vous n'avez pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier Sirius Black non plus.  
- Vous auriez peut-être pu gagner le soir où vous m'avez attaqué.  
- On ne peut pas dire que vous n'avez pas lésiné sur les moyens. Félicitation pour l'utilisation de la Magie Noire.  
- Vous ne vous êtes pas laissée faire non plus.

Némésis se remémora le coup de genou qu'elle lui avait balancé et se retint d'éclater de rire.

- Vous avez des aptitudes en duel, en occlumancie d'après le fait que j'ai eu du mal à ressentir votre présence et aussi manifestement, en potions, énuméra Snape.  
- Mon chef m'a éduquée. Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans une école de sorcellerie, il ne voulait pas que mon esprit soit en quelque sorte pollué par des jugements extérieurs à ceux de mon Ordre.  
- Une parfaite mercenaire en somme.  
- C'était le but recherché. Les Mangemorts ne sont pas réputés pour leur clémence et je devais savoir me défendre.  
- Je vois.  
- Je peux vous demander un service ?  
- Essayez toujours.  
- Vous n'auriez pas une potion qui m'assommerait suffisamment pour que je puisse dormir sans faire trop de rêves glauques ?  
- Possible.

Il partit dans la cuisine et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une fiole. Il la tendit à Némésis mais au moment où elle voulut la prendre, il referma son poing dessus.

- Ce n'est pas fuir la réalité qui va vous aider Miss. Et ce n'est pas en effaçant vos rêves que vous supprimerez avec toute trace de remord.  
- Je verrai bien, répondit Némésis en haussant les épaules avec un petit sourire triste.

Ce sourire ne fut pas sans rappeler au professeur ce qui avait failli se passer dans la cuisine avant que Dumbledore n'arrive. Qu'est-ce que cela aurait fait si cela c'était vraiment passé ? En avait-elle eu autant envie que lui ? Ou était-ce simplement parce qu'elle se sentait triste à ce moment parce qu'elle parlait de ses parents ? Il n'avait même pas à se poser la question. Ce genre de chose ne devait pas se reproduire. Cette fille était là pour le tuer, il fallait qu'il se méfie. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que pour une fois, il aurait accepté de la part de cette fille ce qu'il aurait refusé avant de toute autre femme. Après tout, il ne pouvait nier qu'il l'avait observée à la dérobée et avoir apprécié ce qu'il voyait. Hélas, quand bien même sa mission n'aurait pas été de le tuer, il était plus âgé qu'elle, beaucoup plus âgé, il avait presque l'âge d'être son père, cela ne pourrait donc jamais se faire.

- Bonne nuit, souhaita Némésis avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle referma la porte sur elle.

- Bonne nuit, murmura Snape.

* * *

_Et voilà. L'éternelle question: qu'en avez-vous pensé? Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre demain matin ou demain après-midi, alors cela sera peut-être plus tard dans la soirée. Désolé._


	13. Chapter 13

_Bon, comme vous avez pu le voir, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster mon chapitre hier. Je suis désolée (pitiéééé!!!! Ne me tuez pas!!!!). Bref, je reviens avec le chapitre 13 (m'a toujours porté la poisse ce chiffre) et je tenais à vous dire qu'il ne restait plus que 10 chapitres!!! Voilà._

_**MAHA1959:** Mais que de questions!! Héhé!! Les réponses ne seront malheureusement pas toutes pour tout de suite (j'aime faire patienter les gens). Merci encore pour cette review!!  
_

**Chapitre XIII**

_Parchemin De Sang_

Le lendemain matin, comme prévu, Ginny vint rendre visite à Némésis. Ce jour là, elle repartit avec la lettre destinée à Belzé. Elle promit à Némésis de l'envoyer avec la chouette d'Harry. Némésis ne sortit pas non plus de sa chambre ce jour là. La potion que lui avait donné Snape avait été plus qu'efficace. Elle avait dormi d'un sommeil de plomb sans rêves. Malheureusement, elle avait pu constater à son réveil qu'il avait eu raison de dire que les remords ne s'effaçaient pas aussi facilement que les songes. Elle sentit quelque chose se frotter contre ses jambes. Elle s'agenouilla et enlaça son loup.

- Je ne sais plus quoi penser Sangha. D'un côté il me tarde d'avoir la réponse à cette maudite lettre, mais de l'autre j'ai peur de ce que je lirai. Et si c'était bien Belzé ? Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Même vis-à-vis du Mangemort que je devais supprimer. Je ne sais plus comment je dois le considérer.

Sangha jeta un regard à sa maîtresse qui semblait vouloir dire : « Si toi tu ne sais pas comment le considérer, je peux te montrer que moi en revanche, avec quelques coups de crocs, je peux lui apporter beaucoup de considération. »

- Tu dois avoir raison. Je suis perdue parce que je ne suis plus dans mon élément naturel, ça ira mieux quand je verrai Belzé.

Némésis retourna s'étendre sur son lit, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle passa la journée dans cet état léthargique. Ce n'est que le soir qu'elle revint à la réalité, quand Ginny déboula essoufflée dans la chambre.

- La chouette est revenue, je l'ai vue passer devant la fenêtre. Elle est entrée dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Némésis se leva aussitôt. Enfin elle allait savoir ! Elle se dirigea en courant vers le bureau. Elle freina en un superbe dérapage qui faillit se terminer en chute devant la porte. À l'intérieur de la pièce, des éclats de voix lui parvenaient.

- … pas obligé de lui dire tout de suite, dit une de ces voix que Némésis reconnut comme étant celle de Snape.  
- Cela ne servira à rien d'attendre, tôt ou tard il faudra bien lui dire que le message est revenu. Tu es sûr que c'est la bonne lettre Severus, celle qu'elle a envoyé ?  
- Je veux bien croire que ce volatile soit aussi idiot que son propriétaire, mais je doute tout de même qu'il ait pu se tromper de lettre. Par ailleurs, malgré l'état déplorable dans lequel nous revient la missive, je peux vous assurer que c'est la bonne.

État déplorable ? De quoi parlaient-ils ? N'y tenant plus, Némésis entra dans la pièce sans même se donner la peine de frapper. Son regard capta aussitôt la présence de la chouette. Les plumes de l'animal étaient tâchées avec ce qui ressemblait à du sang séché. Némésis se sentit mal. Un parchemin était posé sur la table, tâché de cette même couleur affreuse. Némésis le prit et le lut. C'était sa lettre, celle qu'elle avait écrite et qui lui revenait imbibé de ce sang qu'elle avait maintenant sur les mains.

- Miss, dit calmement Dumbledore, cela ne veut rien dire…

Némésis ne l'entendait pas, elle n'entendait plus rien. Tout devint flou, tout devint noir. Elle lâcha le parchemin et s'écroula.

Dumbledore se leva précipitamment de sa chaise et fit le tour de son bureau pour s'agenouiller à côté de Némésis que Snape avait réussi à rattraper avant qu'elle ne finisse sa chute.

- Elle va bien, dit-il rassuré après avoir vérifié son pouls. Elle s'est juste évanouie.  
- Je dois avoir dans mon laboratoire ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle reprenne conscience.  
- Dans ce cas, ramène-la dans sa chambre et donne lui ce qu'il faut. Fais lui boire un Philtre de Paix aussi, je pense qu'elle en aura besoin à son réveil.

Snape acquiesça avec un hochement imperceptible de tête. Il maintint un de ses bras dans le dos de Némésis et passa l'autre sous les genoux de la jeune femme pour la soulever. Dumbledore fut surprit que le professeur décide de la transporter de cette manière plutôt qu'avec la magie mais il ne fit pas de remarque, se contentant d'un sourire malicieux.

Severus transporta Némésis jusqu'à sa chambre. Pendant tout le voyage, il profita de son inconscience pour observer ce visage qui reflétait soudain une telle fragilité. Ce visage si pâle, si fin, avec des lèvres si pleines. Sans parler du fait qu'elle avait un corps à damner un saint. Corps qu'il avait en ce moment même entre ses bras, contre lui. Il ne se pressa pas sur le chemin, voulant profiter au maximum de la présence de la jeune femme dans ses bras. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il ne put cependant pas faire autrement que la déposer sur son lit. Il l'observa encore un moment, indifférent aux grognements d'avertissement des loups qui l'entouraient. Il se décida enfin à aller chercher les potions qui rendraient conscience à la jeune femme. Sur le chemin du retour, il se surprit à se demander s'il se pouvait qu'il aime cette femme. Non, assurément non, c'était tout au plus du désir qu'il ressentait. Qui n'en ressentirait pas face à un tel physique ? Et il n'y avait pas que ça. C'était une personne intelligente, téméraire, mais qui était aussi dotée d'une certaine fragilité et vulnérabilité.

- Inutile de te voiler plus longtemps la face, pensa Snape. Ce n'est pas que du désir que tu ressens pour cette fille. Tu es devenu comme tout ces gens dont tu te moquais sous prétexte qu'ils affichaient fièrement leurs sentiments. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une gamine qui te poignardera dès que tu auras le dos tourné.

Il entra dans la chambre et posa les fioles sur la table de nuit. Il en déboucha une qui devait servir à réanimer la jeune femme. Il ne put cependant pas faire un mouvement de plus car Sangha sauta sur le lit, montrant les crocs et grognant, faisant résolument barrière de son corps entre Snape et sa maîtresse. Le professeur sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le loup.

- Je te conseille vivement de descendre de là si tu ne veux pas que ton espèce passe de « en voie d'extinction » à « éteinte ».

Curieusement, l'animal parut comprendre que la santé de sa maîtresse dépendait de l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui, car il descendit du lit. Il se posta néanmoins à côté du professeur pour veiller au bon déroulement de l'opération. Snape s'assit sur le rebord du lit et passa sa main derrière la tête de Némésis de manière à la lui relever. Ses doigts se perdirent dans la douceur de sa chevelure. Sa main libre effleura ses lèvres, encore plus soyeuses que ce qu'il pensait, pour les lui entrouvrir et faire couler la potion dans sa gorge. Il reposa la tête sur le coussin. L'effet de la potion ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps. À peine cinq secondes plus tard, Némésis se relevait violemment, toussant à s'en décrocher les poumons. Elle regarda autour d'elle, essuyant la sueur qui perlait à son front. Son regard tomba sur Snape, debout à côté du lit.

- Ah ! C'est vous, dit-elle d'un air qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle éprouvait à voir le professeur à ses côtés.  
- Désolé de vous décevoir.  
- Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait boire ? C'est franchement dégueulasse votre truc !  
- Dumbledore va être ravi de voir que vous allez déjà beaucoup mieux. Quand je pense qu'il s'inquiétait. Mais voilà qu'à peine réveillée vous vous mettez déjà à râler, c'est bon signe.  
- Oh ! Ça va ! Vous n'allez pas commencer à me gonfler ! C'est de votre faute tout ça.  
- Je vous demande pardon ? s'enquit le professeur.  
- Il est arrivé quelque chose à mon maître et quoi que ce soit, cela ne ce serait jamais passé si j'avais été avec lui et que vous ne m'aviez pas retenue ici comme des idiots. Vous ne pouviez pas vous laissez tuer sans faire d'histoire ?  
- Navré d'avoir à vous dire que je ne suis pas sujet à des tendances suicidaires. Maintenant, vous vous calmez et vous avalez ça, ordonna le professeur.  
- Qu'est-ce que… Un Philtre de Paix ? Vous pouvez vous le carrer là où je pense. Je veux sortir d'ici.  
- Miss, je vous déconseille de faire la forte tête avec moi. Prenez cette potion ou je vous la fais boire de force.  
- Ah oui ? Et comment ? Par intraveineuse ? J'aimerai bien voir ça, le provoqua Némésis.  
- Ne me tentait pas Miss ou cela va mal finir. Vous n'êtes pas en position de dicter vos conditions, alors buvez votre potion qu'on en finisse une fois pour toute.  
- Je sortirai d'ici, que vous le vouliez ou non, et ce n'est certainement pas un Mangemort qui va…

CLAC ! Le bruit fut bref, sec et brutal. Comme la gifle que Snape venait d'asséner à Némésis. Les loups se resserrèrent autour du lit, un seul mot de leur maîtresse et ils réduisaient le professeur en morceaux. Mais Némésis était tétanisée, trop sous le choc pour faire ou dire quoi que ce soit. Le professeur regarda sa main. Le coup était partit tout seul, il n'avait pas réfléchit. Mais cette femme, il l'aimait et il ne voulait plus l'entendre le traiter de Mangemort. Ce mot, il l'avait en horreur et c'était encore pire quand elle le prononçait. D'ordinaire, peu lui importait qu'on le traite de Mangemort, mais de la part de cette jeune femme, il ne le supportait plus. Il voulait qu'elle le considère comme étant autre chose qu'un Mangemort, c'était du passé. Ses paroles étaient pire que du poison.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il précipitamment. Ce n'était pas prémédité. Je ne voulais pas.

Lentement, Némésis abaissa la main qu'elle avait momentanément portée à sa joue et, tout aussi lentement, les larmes se mirent à couler.

- Je veux partir d'ici, murmura-t-elle. J'ai envoyé la lettre comme Dumbledore le voulait. Je veux rentrer chez moi maintenant.  
- Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider, répondit le professeur sur le même ton en s'asseyant de nouveau sur le lit. Et s'il est bel et bien arrivé quelque chose à votre maître, il se peut que vous aussi vous ne soyez pas en sécurité à l'extérieur.  
- Il se passe des choses en ce moment que je veux comprendre. Il faut que je retourne au sein de mon Ordre.  
- Le mieux à faire est encore d'en parler à Dumbledore et d'attendre sa décision. Mais vous en attendant, vous avez besoin d'être soignée. Alors buvez cette potion et essayez de dormir.  
- Vous n'avez pas plutôt votre potion tueuse de cauchemars ? demanda Némésis.  
- Il m'en reste, mais je ne vous en donnerai pas.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'à trop forte dose, cette potion peut se transformer en drogue. Elle permet de fuir la réalité, de fuir nos peurs. À la fin l'on en devient dépendant, parce que c'est tellement plus facile de fuir que d'affronter le réel, ce qui nous fait souffrir. Des gens sont morts parce que pour finir, ils ne se nourrissaient plus que de la potion.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire que j'y reste ? questionna Némésis.

Le professeur ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question, car ce serait lui avouer que… Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il se releva du lit, posa la fiole de Philtre de Paix sur la table de nuit et se détourna. Arrivé devant la porte, une main sur la poignée, il regarda Némésis par-dessus son épaule.

- Vous aviez raison Miss, dit-il pour changer de sujet. Même en plein été, il fait froid ici.

Némésis prit la fiole et la but d'un trait. Snape sortit. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Dumbledore.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda ce dernier.  
- Mieux. Mais on va avoir du mal à la garder enfermée les prochains jours.  
- Je m'en doute.  
- Je retourne à la cuisine si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi.

À mi-chemin dans le couloir, Dumbledore arrêta le maître de potions.

- Severus, pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à sa question, quand elle t'a demandé ce que cela te ferait si elle mourrait ?  
- Peut-être parce que je n'avais rien à répondre, mentit Snape.  
- Oui, c'est sans doute ça.

Severus reprit son chemin. En commençant à descendre les escaliers, il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre Dumbledore lancer une dernière phrase à son intention.

- Vraiment efficace n'est-ce pas, ce Fil d'Ariane ?

* * *

_Entre Némésis qui pique sa crise, Severus qui un coup ne sait plus où il en est et l'instant d'après qui giffle une demoiselle, et Albus qui pose les questions qui ne faut pas, va y avoir de quoi faire... Qu'en pensez-vous?_


	14. Chapter 14

_Je prends vite quelques minutes pour poster ce nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira... Bonne lecture! Au fait, peut-être que certaines descriptions de ce chapitre vous paraîtrons un peu dégoûtantes, personnellement je ne trouve pas qu'elles puissent choquer, mais je préfère prévenir. Et ce chapitre est pour mes deux fifines d'amour (comprendre mes deux rats) dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui!!!! (Truc dont tout le monde se fiche à part moi!)_

**Chapitre XIV**

_La Veillée Funèbre Des Bonsaïs_

Il ne fallut pas moins d'une semaine à Némésis pour convaincre Albus Dumbledore de la laisser se rendre à son Ordre. Il avait finit par craquer car elle rendait la vie impossible à tout le monde. Jamais encore de toute sa longue vie il n'avait vu de plaie pareille. Mais il faut dire aussi que le fait que Némésis soit devenue exécrable n'était pas la seule cause de son accord. Dumbledore voulait lui aussi tirer au clair cette histoire. C'était pour cela, que cet après-midi, les professeurs McGonagall, Snape et Dumbledore se tenaient prêts à escorter Némésis jusqu'à son Ordre. Une garde rapprochée qui devait rester en retrait et n'intervenir qu'au cas où cela tournerait mal était également prévue, et Némésis avait été priée de laisser ses loups dans la chambre.

Némésis et les professeurs embarquèrent dans la voiture de la jeune femme. Le trajet se déroula en silence et la révélation fut faite que le professeur McGonagall était malade en voiture. Cela étant, c'était peut-être également dû à la conduite de Némésis qui était tellement stressée de ce qu'elle allait découvrir qu'elle grilla deux feux rouges, refusa cinq priorités, oublia de marquer trois stops et coupa la route à une pauvre mamie en vélo qui atterrit sur le trottoir et faillit s'encastrer dans une poubelle. Ils arrivèrent enfin tant bien que mal et en un seul morceau (cela faillit très mal se passer au dernier carrefour) à destination.

L'Ordre de Diké avait son quartier général dans un vieux manoir abandonné ayant autrefois appartenu à on ne savait quelle famille d'aristocrates tombée en désuétude. Il avait été réaménagé de manière à le rendre de nouveau habitable et chaque mercenaire possédait sa propre chambre et un bureau attenant à celle-ci. La façade extérieure n'avait en revanche pas été rénovée, pour ne pas laisser les gens penser que le manoir était de nouveau habité. Le jardin avait également été laissé à l'abandon et la nature en avait profité pour reprendre ses droits. L'endroit était devenu une vraie jungle. Le tout était situé dans un lieu calme et éloigné de pas moins 30 kilomètres du premier village. Il n'y avait pas non plus le moindre voisin alentour.

- On va passer par derrière, signala Némésis. On aura moins de chance de se faire repérer et de croiser quelqu'un. Si cela se produit, vous évitez de dégainer vos baguettes et de lancer le premier sort qui vous vient à l'esprit. Surtout vous, ajouta-t-elle pour le professeur Snape.

Ils contournèrent donc le manoir et entrèrent à l'intérieur par une vieille porte en bois à moitié cachée par du lierre. La pièce était sombre et les professeurs durent allumer leurs baguettes. La salle était délabrée et un incroyable bric-à-brac s'amoncelait un peu partout.

- Ce sont les anciennes cuisines, précisa Némésis, personne ne vient jamais dans cette aile du manoir, elle était en trop mauvais état pour passer notre temps à la rénover. Faites attention au plancher, il a tendance à s'affaisser et si vous passez au travers, je n'irai pas vous repêcher dans les oubliettes. On va essayer d'aller directement voir mon chef. Prions pour ne rencontrer personne d'autre en chemin.

Le groupe avança prudemment parmi les décombres et finit enfin par sortir de la salle. Il s'engagea ensuite dans un étroit couloir au bout duquel une volée de marches menait un étage au-dessus.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, murmura Snape à Dumbledore.  
- Nous ne risquons rien. Crois moi, elle n'a pas l'intention de nous jeter en pâture à ses compagnons.  
- Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle. Il y a une odeur étrange dans l'air. Une odeur de sang. Il s'est passé quelque chose ici, quelque chose de sordide. Il y a eu beaucoup de morts, et ça s'est passé récemment.  
- Je vois… tu en es sûr ?  
- Rappelez-vous que j'ai été un tueur moi aussi. L'odeur du sang, je l'ai portée sur moi pendant longtemps.  
- Bien. Il n'est pas impossible que les Mangemorts aient trouvé le manoir. Tiens-toi prêt. Si ça tourne mal, tu amènes Némésis à l'extérieur. Minerva et moi on vous couvrira. Envoie nous la garde rapprochée ensuite et ramène Némésis en sécurité à l'Ordre du Phénix.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en haut des escaliers, une porte leur faisait face, que Némésis ouvrit. Elle fit deux pas dans le grand hall et cria. Le sol était jonché de corps, pour la plupart en état avancé de décomposition. La scène faisait nettement ressortir le fait que les assassins avaient pris un malin plaisir à s'adonner au massacre. Partout où le groupe regardait, tout n'était que sang et membres désarticulés. Némésis les connaissait tous, elle pouvait poser un nom sur chaque visage qu'elle voyait. Ils avaient tous faits partis de ses amis, ils avaient été sa famille pendant des années. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient morts. Elle les regardait servir de nourriture à des rongeurs ou à des larves et insectes nécrophages. L'odeur de tout ce sang séché, qui s'étalait sur presque tout le hall, lui montait à la tête. Elle avait la nausée. Elle se souvint soudain de pourquoi elle était ici.

- Belzé ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Et elle se mit à grimper les escaliers en courant. Le chemin qui menait au bureau de Belzé était tout aussi encombré de cadavres que le hall. À plusieurs reprises, elle faillit trébucher contre un corps. Il lui semblait que leurs yeux vides la regardaient et la jugeaient. Comme s'ils lui posaient des questions muettes. Pourquoi es-tu en vie ? Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là avant ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir aidés ? Elle s'arrêta de courir au beau milieu d'un couloir. Tout autour d'elle des morts, du sang,… Les cadavres semblaient la fixer et l'accuser.

- Tu nous as abandonnés, tu es partie pactiser avec l'ennemi. Et tu nous as laissé mourir, tout est de ta faute. Regarde, regarde, ce que tu as fait de nous. Le spectacle te plaît ? C'est ce que tu voulais ? Tu nous as trahis, tu as trahis Belzé, c'était ce que semblait vouloir dire chaque corps sans vie présent autour d'elle.

Les voix de ses amis défunts lui adressant des reproches résonnaient à l'infini dans sa tête. Némésis avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser.

- Arrêtez ! cria-t-elle en se laissant tomber à genoux, les mains sur les oreilles. Arrêtez, je vous en prie ! supplia-t-elle.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Lentement, elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard noir du professeur Snape.

- Relevez-vous ! lui ordonna-t-il. Cela ne servira à rien de vous apitoyer sur votre sort, ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant, levez-vous !

Et il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Némésis hésita, regardant successivement la main offerte et le professeur. Elle finit par accepter l'aide qu'il lui proposait. Elle prit sa main et il l'attira à lui. Leurs corps se retrouvèrent à moins de dix centimètres l'un de l'autre, mais le professeur se rapprocha encore légèrement. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de la jeune femme et il sentit également son propre corps réagir à la proximité de Némésis. Cette dernière, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Snape ne lui lâchait pas la main, leva les yeux vers lui. Elle croisa son regard ébène et se perdit dedans, occultant le lieu alentour et avançant vers sa proie inconsciemment. Ces yeux étaient un véritable piège quand on n'y prenait pas garde. Sauf qu'elle vit dans son regard tout ce dont elle avait besoin en cet instant. Du réconfort, de la compassion, de la compréhension et, un éclat de protection. Oui, tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Sans réfléchir davantage, elle laissa ses bras entourer le cou du professeur et posa la tête sur son torse. Passée la première surprise, Snape décida de faire quelque chose de ses bras qui tombaient inutilement le long de son corps. Il glissa lentement ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, crispant la mâchoire car s'attendant à un retour de flammes rapide. Mais Némésis ne réagit pas, se contentant de fermer les yeux pour ne pas avoir à faire face à la boucherie qui l'entourait. Elle tenta de porter toute son attention sur les battements de cœur de l'homme contre elle, oubliant qui il était vraiment et qu'elle avait pour mission de le tuer. Elle se sentait juste bien. Cette sensation ne dura pas longtemps. Les visages de ses défunts amis défilant devant ses yeux clos, la ramenèrent à la réalité. Soudain, elle tressaillit, se souvenant d'un détail. Snape sentit ce soubresaut et desserra son étreinte, à regret. Il dévisagea la jeune femme.

- Il n'y a pas de filles, dit-elle.  
- Quoi ? demanda Snape qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras et ne savait trop comment réagir.  
- Dans mon Ordre, nous étions trois filles, moi comprise, et dans les cadavres je n'ai vu que des hommes.

Elle repoussa le professeur sans faire de commentaire. Il fut blessé par le geste. Pas forcément parce qu'elle l'avait repoussé mais plutôt parce qu'elle n'avait rien dit. Cela signifiait très clairement pour elle que ce qui venait de se passer était tellement insignifiant, que cela ne méritait pas qu'on s'attarde dessus.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, poursuivit-elle, il y a également des hommes que je n'ai pas vus parmi les corps, et notamment…

Sa phrase resta en suspens. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas vu le corps de Stanislas et était maintenant assaillie par un étrange pressentiment. Elle regarda au bout du couloir la seule pièce qu'elle n'avait pas encore ouverte. Le bureau de Belzé. Elle courut dans cette direction. Elle resta interdite devant le corps décapité de Janus qui gisait sur le sol du bureau. Belzé n'était pas là, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était forcément dans la pièce attenante consacrée à ses bonsaïs. En ouvrant la porte, celle-ci alla cogner contre la tête de Janus qui roula plus loin. Mais ce fût autre chose qui attira le regard de Némésis. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un autre cadavre allongé sur le ventre. Tout autour régnait le silence dans cette salle quasiment vide. Les seuls témoins de cette scène morbide étaient les fameux bonsaïs dont l'homme qui était à présent mort aimait tant s'occuper. Ces arbres miniatures semblaient veiller sur leur défunt propriétaire.

- Belzé ! cria Némésis en se précipitant vers le corps qui gisait face contre terre.

Ce dernier, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, n'avait pas échappé aux attaques des insectes et autres rongeurs. Némésis se contenta de s'agenouiller auprès de lui. Elle n'osait pas le toucher, ni le retourner.

- Pardonne-moi Belzé, je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi. Tout est de ma faute, j'aurais dû être là. Je savais le dernier jour où l'on s'est vu que je n'aurais jamais dû partir. Je sentais que quelque chose allait mal tourner. J'aurais dû rester avec toi.  
- Et vous seriez morte aussi. Très intelligent comme plan.

Snape avait écouté les remords de Némésis. Il n'avait jamais aimé les jérémiades et cette capacité qu'avaient les gens à s'accuser de tout et de rien. Sa voix était redevenue froide et il s'était de nouveau enfermé dans cette carapace glaciale et distante. Rien à voir avec l'homme réconfortant d'il y avait à peine deux minutes. Mais en même temps, elle l'avait repoussé, elle ne voulait pas de lui, et il ne devait pas montrer qu'il ressentait quelque chose face à ce refus.

Il s'approcha du corps, s'accroupit à son tour et retourna le corps de Belzé. Il observa un instant le poignard toujours fiché dans le torse de l'homme au niveau du cœur.

- Si ça peut vous rassurer, je ne pense pas qu'il est souffert, le poignard a atteint le cœur du premier coup.

Mais Némésis n'écoutait plus. Dès l'instant où Snape avait retourné le corps, dès l'instant où elle avait vu le poignard, la nausée l'avait submergée. Elle aurait reconnu l'arme n'importe où.

- Il y a un problème ? s'enquit le professeur à qui le regard de Némésis n'était pas passé inaperçu.  
- Il faisait faire tout ses poignards sur mesure, répondit celle-ci en enlevant l'arme du torse de Belzé, par un particulier. Il y tient comme à la prunelle de ses yeux à ses fichues armes. Chaque manche était en argent et chacun était gravé de la même chose. Vous voyez, cette balance de la Justice entrelacée par des roses, il considérait ce dessin comme un symbole pour lui.  
- C'est… le Mangemort qui a tué vos parents ? C'est à ce moment là que vous avez vu cette arme ?  
- Non, ce ne sont pas les Mangemorts les responsables de ce massacre.  
- Qui ?

Némésis ne répondit pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à la conclusion pourtant évidente qui se dégageait de tout ça.

- Qui ? Vous n'avez plus de raison de le couvrir.  
- Il s'appelle Stanislas. C'est un des mercenaires de mon Ordre. Je savais qu'il n'approuvait pas toutes les idées de Belzé mais…  
- Belzé ? Belzé Rochefort, l'Auror ?

Snape comprenait maintenant comment les tueurs de Mangemorts faisaient pour être si bien renseignés sur les crimes que les partisans du Lord avaient perpétrés de leur vivant.

- Oui, c'était notre chef. Sa fille a été tuée par des Mangemorts et ils n'ont pas été jugés. Il a démissionné et a décidé de créer l'Ordre de Diké. Il m'a recueilli à l'âge de sept ans, alors qu'on m'avait placé en orphelinat. C'est lui qui m'a élevé. Il a recueilli Stanislas deux ans après moi. J'avais neuf ans, il en avait douze. On a grandit ensemble, mais Stanislas était,… disons que comme il était plus âgé au moment du meurtre de ses parents par les Mangemorts, il a eu plus de mal à se sortir de sa haine. Belzé n'a cessé d'essayer de le canaliser. C'est resté enfermé en lui pendant des années mais cette haine est ressortie le soir de la mort d'Alexander Knight.  
- Ce Stanislas, c'est celui qui a tué la fille de Knight ?  
- Oui, mais c'est aussi surtout celui qui…, ajouta Némésis en hésitant quelque peu.  
- Oui ?  
- C'est celui qui devait vous tuer.

* * *

_Alors? On en a quand même appris un peu plus dans ce chapitre, notamment sur Stanislas. Comment va réagir Némésis après ça à votre avis? A demain pour le prochain chapitre..._


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour tout le monde!! Et non, je ne suis pas morte, juste une surdose de boulot à la fac, donc pas vraiment le temps de poster. Je profite d'avoir un peu de répit pour vous poster ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira... Merci à ceux qui ont continué à me lire malgré l'attente, et encore pardon._

_**lyosha:** Mes deux fifines te remercient pour leur avoir souhaité leur anniv'! Et je te remercie pour ta review! T'en fais pas, on va savoir qui a tué les parents de Némésis! Ma fic fait 23 chapitres en tout. Voilà, merci encore!_

_**Seamrag:** Et oui!! Moi aussi j'ai eu une longue période d'absence!! Entre les cours et Sevy qui est insassiable en ce moment!! Lol! Enfin, me revoilà. On me l'a déjà dit sur l'autre site où je poste qu'on se rapprochait plus facilement des personnages de cette fic que de ceux de Living A Lie. Possible... En tout cas, merci pour tes reviews durant mon abscence!!  
_

**Chapitre XV**

_Quand La Jalousie S'Immisce Dans Les Cœurs_

Angélique resserra un peu plus le drap en soie autour de son corps. Son organisme lui faisait cruellement mal, elle se sentait souillée et sale, comme à chaque fois qu'elle faisait l'amour avec Stanislas. Elle le regarda se rhabiller, il ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention. Elle avait toujours été amoureuse de lui. Quand il l'avait mise dans son lit la première fois, elle avait été au comble du bonheur. C'était sa première fois, elle avait eu très mal, elle avait pensé que c'était normal. Elle porta une main à son bas-ventre et laissa son regard dériver sur les draps. Il y avait de son sang un peu partout. Stanislas était du genre violent quand il lui faisait l'amour, il lui faisait toujours mal. Angélique ne disait jamais rien, elle l'aimait trop et elle l'avait enfin à elle toute seule.

Pourtant, il ne semblait pas se préoccuper d'elle. À chaque fois, il semblait ailleurs, distant. Il fermait toujours les yeux quand il lui faisait l'amour. Angélique se disait que c'était pour se concentrer plus sur son plaisir. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il s'imaginer avec une autre femme qu'elle. Elle était tellement ancrée dans son monde et pensait qu'il l'aimait sincèrement. Il lui faisait mal certes, mais comme elle n'avait jamais connu d'homme auparavant, elle croyait que cette douleur était tout à fait normale. Stanislas se tourna vers elle et la contempla un moment. Son regard reflétait le mépris, le dégoût, … tout sauf l'amour. Angélique lui adressa un faible sourire, comme pour s'excuser. Elle savait que c'était sa faute s'il la regardait comme ça, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de leur chambre. Stanislas donna l'autorisation d'entrer, sans se préoccuper de la pudeur de la jeune femme qui était nue dans son lit. Clyde entra dans la pièce, jetant un regard de pitié à la femme qui se trouvait dans le lit de l'homme qu'il considérait comme son nouveau Dieu, et qui essayait vainement de masquer son corps nu avec les draps. Pauvre petite chose ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Elle servait de divertissement à son Maître pendant que celui-ci cherchait désespérément une autre femme.

- Des nouvelles Clyde ? demanda Stanislas en finissant de boutonner sa chemise.  
- Oui Maître. Je l'ai aperçue.

Clyde avait fait sciemment exprès de ne pas utiliser de prénom. Angélique devait suffisamment souffrir comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter en lui faisant comprendre que son cher et tendre avait des vues sur une autre femme qu'elle. Et qui plus est, une femme qui, d'après ce qu'il savait, était sa meilleure amie. De toute manière, même sans donner de prénom, Stanislas avait compris de qui son disciple parlait.

- Vraiment ?! Tu… tu l'as vue ? Et comment est-ce qu'elle semblait aller ? Avait-elle été maltraitée selon toi ? Où l'as-tu aperçue ? Quand ?  
- Je l'ai vue hier Maître, à l'ancien quartier général de l'Ordre de Diké.  
- Alors elle est au courant de la mort de ce cher Belzé… Parfait ! Elle constatera qu'elle n'a plus de famille et elle se tournera naturellement vers moi.

Alors que Stanislas se perdait dans ses élucubrations, Clyde observait la réaction d'Angélique. Elle semblait un peu perdue. Elle avait dû noter que les deux interlocuteurs parlaient d'une femme. Elle dévisageait Stanislas avec incompréhension. Elle sortit du lit, emportant les draps avec elle et tenta de s'approcher de son amant.

- De qui parles-tu ? le questionna-t-elle.  
- Ferme la, se contenta de lui répondre Stanislas avec un geste agacé de la main. Va plutôt te rhabiller ! Et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Maître ! Ne me tutoie pas !

Clyde avait remarqué l'imperceptible recul qu'avait eu Angélique quand Stanislas l'avait congédiée de la main.

Manifestement, il ne se contentait pas de la blesser au lit, il devait se permettre de temps en temps de lever la main sur elle. Elle ne méritait pas ça la pauvre enfant. Elle avait juste fait l'erreur de tomber follement amoureuse du type qu'il ne fallait pas. Elle se dirigea, la tête baissée et l'air résigné dans la salle-de-bain attenante.

- Quelle idiote cette fille, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Stanislas une fois la porte refermée derrière Angie. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comme il me tarde de retrouver Némésis ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas amenée ?  
- C'est qu'elle n'était pas seule Maître, se défendit Clyde.  
- Alors j'avais raison, elle a bien été amenée de force par ce Mangemort.  
- En fait Maître, il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas très bien à saisir. Elle était certes accompagnée du Mangemort, mais il y avait aussi le professeur Albus Dumbledore avec elle. De plus, d'autres sorciers étaient déployés alentour et montaient la garde. Il y avait des Aurors parmi eux…  
- Des Aurors et Dumbledore ?! s'étonna Stanislas. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires encore ? Je n'aime pas ça. Tsss. Quand je disais que ce système judiciaire était pourri. Voilà maintenant que le grand Dumbledore et les Aurors s'allient aux Mangemorts. Vivement que mon œuvre se mette en place. Mais avant, il faut que Némésis me rejoigne, qu'elle soit à mes côtés pour voir ma puissance divine. Elle ne pourra pas résister à l'appel de mon règne…  
- Euh… Justement Maître… En parlant de Némésis…  
- Quoi ? questionna Stanislas.  
- On risque d'avoir un petit problème…  
- Comment ça ? Parce qu'elle est surveillée ? Aucun problème. Quand mon règne sera en place, rien ne pourra me résister, pas même Dumbledore.  
- Je ne parlais pas de ça Maître.

Sur ce, Clyde sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Il regarda Stanislas avec frayeur et garda ce qu'il tenait dans la main contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda son Dieu.  
- Et bien… Hier, quand j'ai vu Némésis, je me suis dit que ça vous ferez plaisir que je prenne une photo, histoire que vous vous rendiez compte qu'elle allait bien, sauf que…  
- Arrête ton cinéma et donne-moi cette photo ! hurla Stanislas en arrachant l'objet en question des mains de son disciple.

Il posa alors les yeux sur la photographie. Clyde ferma les siens, priant pour que son Maître ne s'en prenne pas à lui.

Stanislas garda le silence durant tout l'examen de la photo. Le poing de sa main libre se contracta, sa mâchoire se crispa.

- C'est une plaisanterie Clyde ? demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial.  
- Non Maître. Je vous jure que je ne me le permettrais pas.

Le Maître en question reporta son attention sur la photo. Comme toutes les images chez les sorciers, celle-ci était en

mouvement. Et que voyait-il dessus ? Némésis, SA Némésis, enroulant ses bras autour du cou d'un autre homme, d'un Mangemort, avec délicatesse et tendresse, comme une femme le ferait pour son amant. Il voyait cette même femme se presser contre le corps de ce Mangemort, posant la tête sur son torse et, pendant qu'elle fermait lentement les yeux, l'homme enserrait sa taille. Cette scène défilait en boucle devant les yeux de Stanislas, le rendant à chaque fois de plus en plus furieux.

Clyde restait silencieux, conscient du fait que le moindre mot qu'il pourrait dire ferait exploser son Maître. Il préférait que se soit Stanislas qui prenne l'initiative. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Il parla d'une voix glaciale, un murmure qui fit frissonner Clyde. Stanislas semblait calme, mais son disciple ne s'y trompa pas.

- Clyde, tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que tu pourrais torturer ce Mangemort quand on l'attraperait ?  
- Oui Maître, approuva ce dernier.  
- Changement de programme, c'est moi qui m'en occuperai, personnellement. Maintenant suis-moi, nous avons des choses à faire. Nous devons être prêts pour notre prochaine attaque de grande envergure.

Stanislas jeta rageusement la photo sur une table basse en verre qui trônait dans la pièce. Il sortit ensuite de la chambre, précédé de Clyde et claqua furieusement la porte.

Angélique entrebâilla l'entrée de la salle-de-bain. Constatant que son amant n'était plus dans la pièce, elle se risqua à sortir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas passé ses nerfs sur elle, mais il était à prévoir qu'il le ferait ce soir. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu de derrière la porte, Clyde avait montré quelque chose à Stan qui l'avait rendu furieux. Et il avait aussi parlé de quelqu'un, une femme. Angélique s'assit sur le rebord du lit et commença à lacer ses chaussures. Un objet sur la table basse attira son attention. Elle se leva, s'approcha, et le saisit.

Elle resta interdite devant ce qu'elle voyait. Des larmes se mirent lentement à couler sur son visage. Ce n'était pas tant le fait de voir sa meilleure amie dans les bras d'un Mangemort qui la peinait, mais le fait qu'elle savait maintenant que c'était de Némésis que parlait Stanislas. Elle se laissa tomber à terre, éclatant en sanglots incontrôlables. Toute cette souffrance que son amant lui avait fait endurer, elle comprenait maintenant que c'est parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il en aimait une autre, sa meilleure amie, celle à qui elle avait confié ses peines à chaque fois que Stanislas la repoussait. Et Némésis, qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle avait séduit son Maître dans son dos. Traîtresse. C'était à elle que Stanislas pensait lorsqu'il fermait les yeux pendant l'amour.

Angélique commença à déchirer consciencieusement la photographie. À ses larmes de douleur se mêlaient maintenant des larmes d'humiliation et de rage. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur les débris de la photo qu'elle avait rassemblés en un petit tas.

- Incendio ! s'exclama-t-elle.

La fumée s'éleva bientôt, emportant avec elle les larmes d'Angélique. Elle eut un sourire cruel en fixant les flammes. Elle n'allait pas souffrir seule. Stanislas ressentira aussi la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie, même si elle devait y rester. Le Mangemort ne serait pas le seul à mourir. Angélique regarda sa baguette. Bientôt, cet objet de pouvoir lancerait le sort de mort qui frapperait Némésis.

* * *

_Fin de ce quinzième chapitre. J'espère avoir le temps de poster le prochain bientôt... Merci pour votre patience!!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis de retour. Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre pendant tout ce temps, pas mal de choses à régler. M'enfin, je suis de nouveau là. Et avec le chapitre suivant... J'espère que vous vous rappelez de l'histoire... Un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont continué à m'envoyer des reviews pendant mon absence, que ce soit pour cette fic ou pour les autres._

**Chapitre XVI**

_Manipulation Est Du Genre Féminin_

_Quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix_

Némésis finit de boutonner rapidement sa veste et s'attacha les cheveux tout aussi vite. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la chambre qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter. Non, Dumbledore n'avait pas accepté de la laisser partir. Ce qu'elle allait faire s'apparentait plus à une fugue. Némésis avait pris la décision de s'enfuir le soir même. Après sa découverte du massacre de son Ordre, elle était revenue à l'Ordre du Phénix complètement effondrée et détruite. Elle avait pleuré de longues heures avant de se faire à l'idée qu'elle n'avait plus de famille et qu'elle se retrouvait seule de nouveau. Elle se revoyait petite fille, tentant de se faire une place à l'orphelinat, après que ses parents aient été tués. Elle en était revenue au même stade. Sauf qu'elle avait eu Belzé pour la recueillir, maintenant elle n'avait plus personne. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Commencer une nouvelle vie ? Se trouver un travail ? Belzé l'avait éduquée lui-même, elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une quelconque école de sorcellerie. Sans diplôme, elle n'irait pas bien loin.

- Tu n'avais pas prévu ça, pas vrai Belzé ?

Elle se saisit d'un sac dans lequel elle avait essayé de faire rentrer le maximum de choses. Elle espérait qu'elle pourrait récupérer le reste de ses affaires plus tard. Elle rejoignit ses loups qui l'attendaient patiemment près de la porte. Elle actionna la poignée et se retrouva dans la pénombre totale qui régnait dans le couloir. Il n'était pas loin de 2h00 du matin. Tout était totalement silencieux, tellement silencieux que s'en était pesant.

Némésis commença le chemin qui la mènerait à l'extérieur en silence. Le calme qui régnait, allié à la peur de se faire surprendre en pleine escapade, avaient fait monter son taux d'adrénaline. Son cœur battait la chamade et chaque pulsation semblait résonner dans sa tête. En descendant les escaliers, elle fit craquer une marche. Elle s'arrêta net, serrant les dents et fermant les yeux. Seul le silence de la nuit lui fit écho. Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Elle reprit sa marche, faisant bien attention à raser les murs, comme si elle voulait ne faire qu'un avec. Belzé lui avait appris que quand elle voulait se déplacer silencieusement, il valait mieux marcher contre le mur. En effet, les gens marchant en général au milieu du couloir, le plancher avait plus tendance à s'user à cet endroit, donc à grincer quand on marchait dessus. Il lui avait donc conseillé de se déplacer sur les côtés lorsqu'elle voulait faire ça sans bruit.

Soudain, elle vit un mince rai de lumière filtrer de dessous une porte.

- Et merde ! murmura Némésis dans le silence. C'est bien le moment de se faire un encas.

Elle avait constaté en effet, qu'il s'agissait de la porte de la salle-à-manger. Elle s'accroupit et jeta un coup d'œil par le trou de la serrure. Sirius Black, torse nu, lui tournait le dos. Elle le vit saisir un couteau, il devait se préparer un sandwich. Némésis se redressa et posa la main sur la poignée. Elle fut arrêtée dans ses mouvements par un grognement sourd émanant de Sangha.

- Je me débarrasse de lui et on y va, se justifia Némésis. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il donne l'alerte parce qu'il nous a entendu passer devant cette fichue porte.

Et elle entra dans la pièce, laissant tout de même son sac à l'entrée pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Sirius se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. En voyant la jeune femme avancer vers lui, il se redressa et bomba le torse légèrement. Némésis se retint de soupirer. Parade de séduction lamentable.

- Un petit creux Némésis ? lui demanda l'homme dans une tentative d'engager la conversation.

Némésis faillit lui répondre que non, elle venait faire une partie de Quidditch. Espèce de demeuré ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait venir faire d'autre dans une salle-à-manger que se préparer un repas ? Et comment pouvait-il lui poser des questions aussi niaises alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle venait de découvrir que son Ordre avait été massacré ? Comme disait souvent Belzé à chaque fois que quelqu'un ouvrait la bouche pour ne rien dire : « Mieux vaut fermer sa gueule et passer pour un con, que l'ouvrir et ne plus faire aucun doute là-dessus ». Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de penser à Belzé. Cela n'était jamais bon de ressasser les souvenirs. Il fallait aller de l'avant maintenant.

Némésis continua donc d'avancer vers l'Animagus. Arrivée devant lui, elle le dévisagea un instant, puis l'embrassa sans plus de cérémonie. L'homme ne chercha pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment et enlaça la jeune femme, tout en répondant sauvagement à son baiser. Il bascula ensuite une chaise qui le gênait à terre d'un bon coup de pied et assit sa conquête sur la table. Alors qu'il commençait à dévorer le cou de la jeune femme en jouant de ses dents sur sa peau, celle-ci jeta un regard appuyé à Sangha qui venait de passer sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Le loup ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre l'ordre que lui donnait sa maîtresse.

Alors que Sirius s'activait à déboutonner la veste de Némésis, il sentit une violente douleur au niveau de son postérieur. Il se retourna pour voir un loup planter résolument ses crocs dans l'une de ses fesses. L'animal raffermit sa prise. Black n'eut cependant pas le temps de manifester sa douleur par une quelconque onomatopée de souffrance, car il fut sonné par un formidable coup de poing qui s'abattit avec force sur son nez. Il chancela un instant pour finir par s'écrouler totalement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la jeune femme puisse avoir autant de puissance de frappe. Némésis ne mit pas longtemps à profiter de cette situation qui tournait à son avantage. Elle se saisit de la baguette de l'homme qui trainait sur la table et la pointa sur lui. Alors que celui-ci se relevait péniblement, tentant d'une part de s'arracher à l'emprise du loup et d'autre part d'arrêter le flux sanguin qui s'écoulait de son nez, il reçu un sortilège en plein torse qui l'envoya valdinguer contre un buffet. Sirius finit cette fois ci par rester sans connaissance.

Némésis sortit de la pièce avec précipitation, récupérant son sac au passage. Inutile de faire dans la discrétion maintenant. Elle se doutait bien que le bruit de Black s'écrasant contre le meuble avait dû faire assez de bruit pour réveiller deux ou trois personnes. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle atteigne la porte, et vite. Le bon point dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle avait quand même récupéré une baguette. Si jamais un sorcier avait la brillante idée de se mettre en travers de son passage, il allait le payer cher. Elle descendit en courant les derniers escaliers, manquant de tomber et de se fracasser la tête contre les marches. La porte d'entrée était devant elle, prête à être franchie. Plus qu'un sprint, et elle serait libre.

Soudain, deux bras surgissant de nulle part la saisirent et la tirèrent dans un recoin sombre. Némésis ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri de peur et de surprise. Alors qu'elle tentait vainement de se défaire de l'emprise de son agresseur, celui-ci la retourna vers lui. Elle se retrouva collée au torse de Snape. Car il s'agissait bien de Severus Snape. La lune, qui laissait sa faible lumière filtrer à travers une fenêtre, éclairait étrangement les iris noirs du professeur, tout en accentuant la pâleur de sa peau. Il n'était vêtu que d'une chemise noire pour une fois, et Némésis sentait les muscles de son torse sous la mince couche de tissu.

- Puis-je savoir où vous comptiez aller Miss ? demanda Snape l'air de rien.

Pour Némésis, l'intonation veloutée de la voix de celui qu'elle considérait comme un Mangemort fut de trop. En plongeant son regard dans les yeux du maître de potions, elle osa s'avouer ce qu'elle se refusait depuis un certain temps. Elle captura la bouche de l'homme qui lui faisait face, s'accrochant à ses lèvres comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage. Il répondit à son baiser, passant même sa main sur la nuque de la jeune femme pour l'approfondir. Elle apprécia la sensation qui l'envahissait petit à petit. Rien à voir avec Black qui cherchait manifestement à satisfaire ses instincts primaires tout simplement. Le professeur était à la fois doux et passionné, et c'est naturellement qu'elle le laissa introduire sa langue entre ses lèvres.

Elle sentit Sangha lui donner un coup de patte sur le mollet, elle le repoussa gentiment mais fermement avec la jambe. L'animal lâcha un grognement qui, s'il avait été humain, aurait pu passer pour un soupir de dépit. Le professeur plaqua Némésis contre le mur. La manœuvre la déconcentra suffisamment pour qu'il puisse engouffrer ses mains sous la couche de vêtements qui masquait le haut du corps de la jeune femme. Le contact des mains chaudes de Snape sur sa peau nue fit gémir Némésis. Elle entoura le cou du professeur de ses bras, prit appui sur ses épaules et sur le mur, et parvint en se soulevant à entourer les hanches de l'homme avec ses jambes.

Alors que le maître de potions se pressait un peu plus contre le corps de la jeune femme, des lumières s'allumèrent à l'étage et un cri retentit. Severus et Némésis s'arrêtèrent net.

- Vous avez tué quelqu'un ? demanda Snape.  
- Non, j'ai juste assommé Black, se défendit la femme.

À l'étage, les bruits de pas devinrent plus précipités. Des voix s'élevèrent. Tout ce tapage fit reprendre ses esprits à Némésis qui se souvint ce qu'elle venait faire dans le hall. Elle reposa ses pieds sur le sol. Elle devait s'enfuir, et vite si elle ne voulait pas se faire enfermer de nouveau dans sa chambre. Elle prit sa décision en une fraction de seconde. Elle attrapa le professeur par les épaules, le regarda droit dans les yeux, et l'embrassa avec fougue… une dernière fois. Elle se détacha ensuite de lui.

- Adieu, murmura Némésis contre les lèvres du professeur. Et pardon.

Pardon ? Pardon pour quoi ? Snape n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus sur le sens de cette phrase. Il reçut un formidable coup de genou dans ses parties intimes et resta plié en deux sous l'effet de la douleur.

Némésis piqua alors un sprint vers la porte et la franchit alors que des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre dans l'escalier. Elle se mit à courir dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, ses loups sur ses talons. Par chance, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix n'avaient pas changé sa voiture de place. Elle fit grimper ses loups en vitesse et monta à son tour à l'intérieur. Alors qu'elle s'installait sur son siège, elle entendit Dumbledore crier son nom. Elle claqua la portière et démarra. Elle fila rapidement sur la route, se perdant rapidement dans l'obscurité nocturne.

Le temps que les membres de l'Ordre aillent prendre leurs balais et reviennent dehors, Némésis était déjà loin, et ils ne savaient pas où commencer à la chercher.

* * *

_Merci à ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre!!! La suite... tout de suite. Je vous poste un autre chapitre pour me faire pardonner de mon abscence._


	17. Chapter 17

_Alors, deuxième chapitre, comme promis. Bonne lecture..._

**Chapitre XVII**

_Deuil Et Retrouvailles_

_Ancien quartier général de l'Ordre de Diké_

Némésis se dépêcha à reboucher le trou. Elle se doutait bien que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, s'ils voulaient la retrouver, la chercheraient en premier lieu ici. Elle savait qu'elle avait été stupide de revenir à l'Ordre de Diké, mais elle avait encore une chose à faire ici. Elle avait tenu à revenir pour enterrer dignement Belzé. Elle avait même creusé la tombe elle-même, elle lui devait bien ça. Némésis avait failli tourner de l'œil lorsqu'elle avait dû transporter le corps sans vie de son ancien Maître.

Elle finit de reboucher la tombe et tassa la terre avec le plat de la pelle. Elle essuya son front en sueur du revers de la main. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle traine ici. Elle revint en courant vers le manoir et regagna le grand hall où elle avait déposé son sac. Au moment même où elle le récupérait, un bruit se fit entendre derrière la porte qui menait à la salle-à-manger où les membres de l'Ordre de Diké se réunissaient avant. C'était le bruit d'un objet métallique que l'on avait fait tomber à terre. Némésis sortit lentement de sa poche la baguette de Sirius Black qu'elle avait gardée. Elle s'avança vers la porte et essaya de se faufiler par l'entrebâillement en la faisant grincer le moins possible.

Tout était sombre et silencieux dans la pièce. Némésis avança prudemment. Elle était sûre qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec elle, mais qui ? Stanislas ? Un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Un Mangemort ? Ou un des membres du Ministère ? Elle ne manquait pas d'ennemis pour le coup… Son pied heurta une chaise renversée à terre. Elle serra les dents, plus tendue que jamais car elle venait de donner sa position. Il y eut un mouvement sur sa gauche. Elle se retourna et pointa sa baguette dans cette direction. Mais il n'y eut plus un seul bruit, plus un seul déplacement. Se serait à qui tiendrait le plus longtemps. Lequel serait le plus patient, le plus retors, le plus déterminé…

Némésis ne patienta pas loin de cinq minutes en position d'attaque, la baguette de Black fermement ancrée dans sa main, prête à jeter le premier sort qui mettrait son adversaire en déroute. Soudain, une forte source de lumière apparut devant elle, la frappant de plein fouet. Elle recula en titubant, les yeux mi-clos, et la main tentant de faire barrière entre cette attaque et les pupilles de la jeune femme. Elle buta contre la chaise qu'elle avait déjà cognée auparavant et tomba à terre.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! entendit-elle quelqu'un s'exclamer. Némésis ?!

Cette voix, une voix féminine qu'elle connaissait pour avoir longtemps fréquenté la personne à qui elle appartenait. Mais c'était impossible !

- Drusilla ?! demanda Némésis. Par Merlin ! Si c'est toi éteins-moi cette saleté de lumière !

L'éclat qui émanait de la baguette se fit alors plus ténu. Némésis put ouvrir les yeux en grand, et après quelques battements de paupière, distingua la personne qui lui faisait face.

Némésis n'en revenait pas. Devant elle se tenait bien son ancienne amie, et mercenaire de l'Ordre de Diké, Drusilla. La jeune femme avait maigri. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille et portait des vêtements informes, plus destinés à la tenir à l'aise dans ses mouvements. Elle qui était si féminine avant. Némésis se releva tant bien que mal. À peine s'était-elle remise debout que son amie lui sautait au cou et la serrait contre elle avec l'énergie du désespoir.

- Bon sang ! s'exclama Drusilla. Alors c'était vrai, tu es bien vivante ! Je ne voulais pas le croire quand Jack m'a dit t'avoir vue.  
- Euh… doucement s'il te plaît, supplia Némésis en repoussant gentiment la jeune femme. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Moi aussi je te croyais morte ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- C'est une longue histoire. Et il ne fait pas bon trainer dans le coin, crois-moi. Suis-moi, on va se mettre à l'abri et je te raconterai tout ça. Et toi aussi t'as des choses à me raconter. Par le string de Morgane ! Je n'arrive vraiment pas à croire que tu es toujours en vie ! s'excita une nouvelle fois Drusilla en sautant de nouveau au cou de Némésis.

_Nouveau quartier général des membres de l'Ordre de Diké encore en vie_

Drusilla avait mené Némésis à l'intérieur d'une immense maison bourgeoise. Elle lui avait expliqué que les propriétaires, des Moldus, étaient en vacances. Alors que Némésis était rentrée dans le hall de la demeure, elle s'était retrouvée face à quelques uns de ses anciens camarades mercenaires. Camarades qu'elle avait crus morts. S'était ensuivi de longues effusions de joie, durant lesquelles Némésis s'était contentée de se laisser serrer dans les bras de ses amis sans réagir, tellement elle se sentait perdue. Drusilla l'avait ensuite tant bien que mal amenée à l'écart et elles s'étaient retrouvées dans une chambre luxueuse. Elles avaient pris place sur le lit et Drusilla avait demandé à Némésis de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'Ordre de Diké.

- Ben dis donc, avait dit Drusilla une fois que son amie eut terminé son récit, tu as eu une chance insolente de pouvoir t'enfuir ce soir.  
- Oui. Mais… toi… et les autres… comment pouvez-vous encore être en vie ? J'ai vu le massacre à notre ancien quartier général…  
- Tu sais donc qui l'a perpétré. Ce traître de Stanislas, cracha Drusilla. Il a débarqué avec tous ses disciples comme il les appelle. Il nous est tombé dessus sans prévenir. Nous ne sommes qu'une douzaine à nous en être sortis.  
- C'est quoi ces histoires de disciples ? demanda Némésis.  
- Stanislas veut se proclamer le Dieu d'un monde nouveau. Un monde qui sera régenté par lui et ses disciples nommés les Fils de la Justice. Dans son monde, tous les assassins, mais également ceux qui ne sont pas capables de rendre correctement la justice, les gens qu'il juge trop faibles pour se joindre à lui, devront être tués.  
- Mais c'est de la folie !  
- Oui. Mais beaucoup de personnes le suivent. Parce qu'elles sont dégoûtées que les Mangemorts qui ont tué leur famille n'aient pas été jugés. Si encore Stanislas s'en tenait dans son massacre aux Mangemorts… je ne dis pas… Ils ne valent rien, tous autant qu'ils sont.  
- Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, dit Némésis précipitamment.  
- Snape ? questionna Drusilla en haussant un sourcil.  
- Je ne visais personne en particulier, se justifia la jeune femme.  
- Bien sûr, assura son interlocutrice. C'est certain que tu as dû parler à beaucoup d'autres Mangemorts dans ta vie.  
- Oui… bon… Et comment savais-tu que je serai à l'ancien quartier général ce soir ?  
- Je ne le savais pas. Simplement, après le massacre de notre Ordre, on a décidé de poster en permanence quelqu'un pour surveiller le manoir, au cas où Stanislas reviendrait dans le coin. Le jour où tu es venue constater que Belzé avait été tué, Jack était en planque et il t'a vu. Depuis, je monte moi-même la garde, j'avais l'espoir que tu reviennes.  
- Pourquoi tu m'attendais ?  
- Nous avons besoin de toi. Il faut que tu reprennes l'Ordre de Diké en main. C'est toi qui dois succéder à Belzé, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu. L'Ordre de Diké ne doit pas s'éteindre sans avoir obtenu vengeance. Stanislas va payer pour ça.  
- Comment es-tu si au courant de ce qu'il compte faire ?  
- Mon cousin, Stephen, j'ai réussi à le convaincre de se mettre au service de Stanislas. C'est lui qui nous renseigne. Il m'a dit que dans quelques jours, Stanislas compte lancer une opération de massacre à grande échelle.  
- Où et quand ?  
- On ne sait pas. Seuls les plus intimes de Stanislas sont au courant. Il se contente juste de dire qu'ils vont s'attaquer au plus grand repère d'anciens Mangemorts et qu'ils vont révéler leur œuvre au grand jour.  
- Ça ne sent pas bon cette histoire.  
- Tu l'as dit. Surtout qu'on a un autre problème, qui risque ne pas te plaire du tout.  
- Au point où j'en suis… C'est quoi cette autre réjouissante nouvelle ?  
- Angélique.

Némésis se demandait quand le sujet allait enfin être abordé. Elle n'avait pas vu sa meilleure amie dans les cadavres du massacre de son Ordre, mais elle n'était pas ici non plus.

- Elle est vivante ? questionna-t-elle.  
- Si on veut, répondit Drusilla. Je pense qu'elle préfèrerait être morte. Elle a décidé de suivre Stanislas dans sa folie, tu te souviens à quel point elle en était mordue ? Elle est devenue la maîtresse attitrée de ce malade mental. Et d'après ce que m'a raconté mon cousin, elle est plus maîtresse forcée si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
- Il la viole ?  
- Angélique est persuadée que non et qu'il l'aime. Il paraît qu'elle ressemble à un cadavre ambulant.  
- Tu crois qu'elle pourrait revenir de notre côté ?  
- Non, il n'y a plus rien à faire pour elle. Je suis désolée Némée, je sais que tu l'aimais beaucoup, mais elle est perdue.

Némésis garda le silence. Stanislas détruisait tout ce qu'il touchait. Il avait tué Belzé et était en train de pousser sa meilleure amie vers la mort. Il paierait pour ça. Plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Elle regarda Drusilla avec détermination.

- Très bien. Je reprends en main l'Ordre de Diké à partir d'aujourd'hui. Nous devrons tout faire pour éliminer les Fils de la Justice. Il va falloir que tu me mettes en relation avec ton cousin.  
- Je suis contente que tu sois revenue.  
- Moi aussi. Oui, moi aussi.

* * *

_Et voilà le deuxième chapitre pour aujourd'hui. J'en posterai deux nouveaux jeudi matin. Je ne peux pas avant, désolé. Merci de me lire toujours!!!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, comme promis... Bonne lecture..._

**Chapitre XVIII**

_Plan D'attaque_

_Nouveau quartier général de l'Ordre de Diké_

Némésis occupait seule la cuisine de la demeure qui servait de nouveau quartier général aux survivants du massacre de l'Ordre de Diké. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'elle était arrivée et elle avait repris les commandes de l'Ordre qui était autrefois la motivation de Belzé. Personne ne s'était opposé au fait que se soit elle qui dirige maintenant les affaires de la communauté des mercenaires. Tout le monde s'étant accordé sur le fait que les rênes de l'organisation lui revenaient de droit. Némésis avait étalé devant elle un plan de la ville. Elle cherchait deux choses. La première, où Stanislas pouvait bien se cacher, lui et ses disciples. D'après ce qu'avait dit Drusilla, ils étaient nombreux, il fallait donc un bâtiment discret mais assez imposant. Le cousin de Drusilla n'avait été d'aucune aide. Il n'était qu'un sous-fifre et n'avait pas le droit de sortir, il ne savait donc pas où le bâtiment était situé.

La deuxième chose que cherchait Némésis était le lieu d'attaque de la prochaine cible de Stanislas. Là encore, le cousin de son amie n'avait pu les renseigner. Stanislas ne parlait de ça qu'avec ses plus proches collaborateurs. Stephen ne pouvait en plus communiquer avec l'Ordre de Diké que depuis l'intérieur de l'organisation des Fils de la Justice, ce qui rendait difficile toute fuite de renseignements. Némésis tentait alors de repérer le lieu de l'attaque sur un plan de la ville. Elle n'avait qu'un seul indice pour ça : elle savait que Stanislas voulait s'attaquer au plus grand repère de Mangemorts qui soit. Elle avait passé ses journées et ses nuits depuis son retour à examiner cette carte, elle aurait presque pu la dessiner les yeux fermés.

Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise, ferma les yeux et se frotta les paupières avec la paume des mains. Drusilla choisit ce moment pour rentrer dans la pièce, accompagnée de Jack, un autre survivant du massacre qui était devenu en quelque sorte son bras droit alors qu'elle dirigeait l'Ordre en l'absence de Némésis. Cette-dernière avait été surprise de voir à quel point Drusilla avait bien su prendre les choses en main. Suite à la tuerie, elle avait pris la tête des membres de l'Ordre de Diké encore en vie, leur avait trouvé un nouveau quartier général, et avait réussi à implanter une taupe en la personne de son cousin dans les lignes ennemies. Drusilla n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune femme qui passait son temps dans le lit des garçons à jouer la fille facile et écervelée. Elle s'était même considérablement rapprochée de Jack. Un garçon stable, sérieux et avec la tête sur les épaules.

- Ben, c'est comme ça que tu travailles toi ? demanda Drusilla à Némésis. On n'est pas prêt de le trouver le quartier général de Stanislas si tu te mets à roupiller.  
- Je ne dors pas, je me repose les yeux, nuance, répondit Némésis en se redressant. Il y a un problème ?  
- On a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Je commence par laquelle ?  
- La bonne, j'en ai bien besoin.  
- On sait qu'elle est la prochaine cible de Stanislas, dit Jack. On a reçu un message de Stephen il y a cinq minutes, il a réussi à tromper la vigilance des autres disciples.  
- Et la mauvaise nouvelle ? questionna Némésis.  
- En fait c'est plutôt deux mauvaises nouvelles en une seule. Comment dire… je crois que nous allons essuyer un cuisant échec.  
- Hein ?  
- Il dit qu'on va se faire défoncer la gueule, intervint Drusilla.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait pas changé chez la jeune femme, c'était sa capacité à dire les choses comme elles étaient.

- Abrégez s'il vous plaît, supplia Némésis.  
- Bon alors, le premier mauvais point est que c'est le Ministère de la Magie que Stanislas a décidé d'attaquer.  
- Merde ! s'exclama Némésis.

Comment avait-elle pu ne pas penser à ça ? Elle se souvenait maintenant d'une discussion avec Belzé et Stanislas quand elle était plus petite. Belzé leur avait dit que de tous les endroits possibles et imaginables, c'était sans aucun doute au Ministère de la Magie que l'on trouvait le plus d'anciens Mangemorts suffisamment riches pour avoir pu soudoyer les juges pour ne pas être envoyés à Azkaban.

- Et c'est quoi la deuxième mauvaise nouvelle ?  
- L'attaque est prévue pour demain soir.  
- Re-merde ! s'exclama Némésis. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demain soir de prévu au Ministère ?  
- Le cinquième anniversaire de la chute de Lord Voldemort.  
- Mais bien sûr ! s'écria Némésis en se tapant le front du plat de la main. Il y aura tous les anciens Mangemorts qui sont obligés d'être présents pour faire bonne figure, mais également les juges du Magenmagot, et tous les autres employés du Ministère. Autrement dit, que des personnes que Stanislas jugent comme étant des assassins ou des gens faibles parce qu'ils n'ont pas su rendre la justice, et qu'ils emploient en plus des meurtriers et les paient gracieusement.  
- Ça va être un joyeux bordel en gros, conclut Drusilla.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Jack. On n'a pas le temps de s'organiser suffisamment vite pour repousser une attaque orchestrée depuis  
longtemps. Tout a dû être minutieusement répété. Stanislas a de nombreux défauts, mais c'est un excellent stratège, on peut lui reconnaître ça, et il est déterminé.  
- Mais aveuglé par sa colère, nota Drusilla. Il a toujours était d'un naturel emporté.  
- Emporté ou pas, dit Némésis, ils sont peut-être une cinquantaine et nous, nous sommes treize. Je ne suis pas superstitieuse mais ce chiffre m'a toujours porté la poisse (l'auteur hoche vigoureusement la tête). En plus, il ne faudra pas espéré que les Mangemorts vont nous faciliter la tâche en se laissant assassiner gentiment. Non, ils vont répliquer, comme les autres employés du Ministère. Et nous, nous serons pris entre deux feux. On ne tiendra pas une heure dans cet Enfer.  
- Tu proposes quoi alors ? On laisse courir et on attend de voir qui prend le dessus. Ou on aide l'un des clans à exterminer l'autre pour ensuite le poignarder dans le dos ?  
- Faut que je réfléchisse.  
- Oui, c'est vrai, et prend ton temps surtout, on n'est pas pressé…  
- Drusilla, s'il te plaît, ne soit pas si sarcasti…, commença Némésis avant de s'arrêter dans sa phrase. Je crois que j'ai une idée, mais ça ne va pas vous plaire.  
- Si on n'a pas d'autre choix, on prend, assura Drusilla.  
- Il se trouve que dans l'Ordre du Phénix, il y avait un ancien Mangemort et…  
- Oh non ! coupa Drusilla.  
- Mais laisse-la finir, intervint Jack avec son flegme naturel.  
- Oui, et ben moi je sais ce qu'elle va dire. Figure-toi que Miss, pendant qu'elle était retenue à l'Ordre du Phénix, s'est entichée d'un Mangemort !  
- ANCIEN Mangemort ! s'exclama Némésis. Et puis je ne me suis pas entichée de lui. Je le supporte, rien de plus.  
- Mais bien sûr. C'est pour ça que tu le défends comme ça ! Elle a failli coucher avec lui Jack !  
- Ah bon ? demanda le jeune homme.  
- Non mais n'importe quoi ! On s'est embrassé, c'est tout. Et pour information, je l'ai fait pour pouvoir m'enfuir.  
- On s'en fiche, il a été Mangemort, et on ne pactise pas avec les assassins !

Les deux jeunes femmes se fusillèrent du regard. Némésis savait que son amie n'était pas vraiment en colère. Elle avait juste du mal à comprendre comment l'héritière de l'Ordre de Diké, considérée comme une fille pour Belzé pouvait s'être entichée d'un homme qui représentait tout ce contre quoi elle se battait auparavant.

- Euh…, intervint Jack. Je peux dire quelque chose sans perdre une quelconque partie de mon anatomie ?  
- Vas-y, lui répondit Drusilla. Mais fais bien attention à ce que tu dis, si tu ne veux pas dormir sur le canapé ce soir.  
- Je voulais juste savoir où Némésis voulait en venir avec son Mangemort.  
- ANCIEN Mangemort ! s'exclama la concerné une fois de plus. Et bien, il connaît les techniques de sorts des Mangemorts, il pourrait nous aider pour nous défendre contre eux. Et puis, on pourrait mettre au courant l'Ordre du Phénix. Il y a des Aurors parmi les membres. S'ils acceptent de nous aider, nous serons plus nombreux et nous aurons une chance dene pas finir tous morts au bout de dix minutes. Vous en pensez quoi ?  
- Tu es consciente du fait que si ton petit copain se retrouve mêlé à tout ça, il risquera : un, de se faire tuer par ses anciens collègues et deux, de se faire tuer par Stanislas.  
- Je sais. Alors, on fait quoi ?  
- On peut toujours essayer, ça n'engage à rien. Si ça se trouve l'Ordre du Phénix va refuser de nous aider. Après tout les problèmes que Némésis leur a posés.  
- Bon, j'adopte la solution aussi, céda Drusilla en soupirant.

Némésis attrapa un morceau de parchemin et commença la rédaction d'une lettre :

Snape,

Je sais que notre dernière interaction ne s'est pas terminée favorablement pour vous, mais je vous demanderai de bien vouloir mettre votre mauvaise humeur de côté et de lire cette lettre en entier avant de la balancer dans un chaudron.

Je suis actuellement au nouveau quartier général de l'Ordre de Diké où j'ai rejoint les membres de mon organisation qui ont survécus au massacre. Nous avons réussi à faire entrer un espion dans le camp adverse. Nous savons maintenant que celui qui a massacré les cinq familles de Mangemorts et mon Ordre veut attaquer le Ministère de la Magie, demain soir, lors du cinquième anniversaire de la chute de Lord Voldemort.

Nous avons l'intention de nous rendre sur place pour le contrer. L'ennui, c'est que nous ne sommes qu'une douzaine. Bon, pour la faire courte, nous sommes dans une sacrée merde et nous ne tiendrons pas dix minutes avant de nous faire tuer. Donc, si vous pouviez avoir l'extrême obligeance de demander de l'aide au professeur Dumbledore, ça m'arrangerait. Inutile de préciser que la réponse est attendue le plus rapidement possible. Merci.

Némésis.

P.S. : Désolée d'avoir essayé de vous castrer pour la deuxième fois.

- Ben voilà, il y a plus qu'à attendre la réponse, dit Némésis en pliant le parchemin et en le donnant à Drusilla pour qu'elle l'accroche plus tard à la patte de son hibou.  
- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, lui répondit son amie.

Némésis se retrouva bientôt de nouveau seule dans la cuisine. Ce qu'elle espérait surtout, c'était que Snape ne lui en voudrait pas trop et qu'il ferait bien passer le message à Dumbledore.

* * *

_Hummm... ça se précise tout ça... Qu'en pensez-vous? Je ne sais pas trop quand j'aurais le temps de poster le prochain chapitre, mais je ferai le plus vite possible._


	19. Chapter 19

_Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre de cette fic... Bonne lecture..._**

* * *

**

**Chapitre XIX**

_Alliance_

_Quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix_

Severus Snape se retourna violemment dans son lit. Il n'était pas réveillé, non. Simplement, depuis quelques jours, bon, disons le honnêtement, depuis que Némésis était partie, il ne cessait de faire des rêves, dont il est inutile je suppose de vous en expliquer la teneur, la mettant en scène. Ses images étaient alimentées par ce qui s'était passé le soir de la fuite de la jeune femme. Il avait honte de se laisser aller à de telles pensées, il n'était plus depuis longtemps un adolescent incapable de retenir ses hormones. D'autant plus qu'il respectait la jeune femme, alors l'imaginer dans de pareilles situations… surtout qu'elle lui avait enfin clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui.

Le soir de sa fuite, il avait stupidement espéré qu'elle avait agi envers lui avec un semblant d'honnêteté. Il s'était montré à elle comme jamais il ne l'avait jamais fait avec personne cette nuit-là. Elle avait répondu à sa demande, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Ce soir-là il avait espéré, oui, il s'était dit que peut-être elle avait enfin cessé de le voir comme un Mangemort, et qu'elle le considérait maintenant comme un homme. Un homme qui avait fait des erreurs et des choix plus que douteux certes, mais un homme quand même. Tout avait basculé lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle s'était servie de Black de la même manière. Elle avait embrassé l'Animagus et l'avait blessé pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Tout comme elle l'avait embrassé lui pour ensuite le frapper et profiter de sa faiblesse pour s'échapper. Le pire, c'est qu'il était encore passé après Black. Quand il y repensait, il avait l'impression d'avoir senti l'odeur de son ennemi sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, comme s'il avait eu le temps de la marquer comme étant sa propriété.

C'est dans un état second qu'il entendit des coups lointains frappés avec insistance. Il les ignora, pensant que c'était Dumbledore qui cognait à sa porte. Dumbledore… maudit soit le jour où il avait décidé de faire venir cette femme à l'Ordre du Phénix. Comme les chocs redoublaient d'intensité, il se décida à se lever, éclairant la chambre de sa baguette. Il faisait encore nuit noire au-dehors. Il tourna la tête vers la source du bruit. Un hibou était en train de taper sauvagement avec son bec contre un carreau de la fenêtre. Snape avisa la lettre qu'il tenait à la patte. Qui pouvait bien lui écrire à une heure pareille ? Il ne recevait jamais de courrier. Sauf quatre ou cinq fois où il s'était vu envoyer des lettres qui avaient bien failli lui exploser à la figure. Cadeaux d'anciens élèves mécontents. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et l'oiseau alla se poser sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau, regardant le professeur d'un air de dire : « ce n'est pas trop tôt ! ».

Snape se saisit de la lettre, la déplia et la lut. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage. Stupide gamine. Elle ne croyait tout de même pas qu'il allait lui faire le plaisir de communiquer le message à Dumbledore ? Pas après la manière dont elle l'avait traité et s'était servie de lui ? Il se fichait pas mal qu'elle se soit excusée dans la lettre. Ses remords s'apparentaient plus à de l'ironie. Il posa tranquillement la lettre sur le bureau et se dirigea vers son lit, dans l'espoir de pouvoir reprendre son sommeil là où il s'était arrêtait. Le hibou hulula dans son dos. Le professeur se retourna et vit l'animal sautiller sur la table, saisir le parchemin dans son bec et le faire volontairement tomber à terre. L'oiseau hulula joyeusement de plus belle.

- Et ça t'amuse stupide volatile ? Crâne de piaf !

Alors que Severus se penchait pour se saisir de la lettre, l'idée lui vint qu'il était en train de se comporter de manière toute aussi stupide. Refuser d'aider la jeune femme tout ça parce qu'elle l'avait salement amoché était une attitude digne d'un gamin boudeur de cinq ans. Il ne fallait pas rentrer dans ce jeu là, c'était d'un pathétique ! S'il voulait lui montrer qu'il tenait à elle, il devait lui apporter son aide, et ne pas la laisser aller se faire tuer. Il soupira, tournant et retournant la lettre dans ses mains. Le hibou lança un nouveau hululement qui sortit le professeur de son indécision.

- Oui ! s'exclama-t-il. Ça va, ça va, j'y vais ! Pas la peine de t'énerver ! (Snape se met à parler aux hiboux maintenant, il doit vraiment se sentir seul).

Il sortit de sa chambre, traversa la cuisine et se retrouva dans le couloir. Sans attendre, il gravit les escaliers. Arrivé devant la porte qui menait à la pièce qui servait de chambre à Dumbledore, il frappa et attendit. Il espérait que le Directeur n'était pas sénile au point de ne pas l'entendre cogner à sa porte. Snape patienta cinq bonnes minutes avant d'entendre des pas étouffés derrière la porte. Il renifla de dédain. Monsieur n'était pas pressé manifestement.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, le maître des potions ne put s'empêcher de reculer devant la vision apocalyptique qui s'offrait à son regard. Le plus grand mage de tout les temps était devant lui, barbe et cheveux emmêlés, vêtu d'une longue chemise de nuit en soie rose avec des petits phénix animés violets qui voletaient sur le tissu, et un bonnet de nuit assorti. Que personne ne s'étonne plus après ça si Severus Snape faisait des cauchemars la nuit. Mais enfin ! Ce n'était pas humain de porter un truc pareil ! Quel était l'imbécile qui avait pu lui vendre ça ? Enfin, s'il existait des idiots pour acheter ce genre de chose…

- Severus ! Que me vaut cette visite tardive ? Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir ouvert plutôt, je m'étais pris le pied dans mes draps. Ma souplesse n'est plus ce qu'elle était.

Snape ne répondit pas, encore abasourdi par la vision cauchemardesque qui lui faisait face.

- Héhé ! Je vois que tu admires ma chemise, je n'en suis pas peu fier tu sais. Elle est bien hein ?  
- Magnifique, répondit Severus sur un ton qui en disait long sur la considération qu'il portait à la tenue du sorcier. Ils font les mêmes pour homme ?  
- Très amusant Severus. Tu es venu ici pour tester ta nouvelle panoplie de sarcasmes sur moi ?  
- Non, je suis venu pour ça, dit Snape en tendant la lettre de Némésis au Directeur.

Le mage à l'excentricité vestimentaire plus que douteuse se saisit du parchemin et le parcourut des yeux. Après dix bonnes minutes de silence, il se décida enfin à donner son opinion sur le sujet. Qui ne rêverait pas de connaître le point de vue d'un sorcier que certains traitent de fou et qui s'habille avec des chemises de nuit rose décorées de petits phénix mauves ?

- Voilà qui est fort fâcheux mon ami. J'espère que tout va bien chez toi Severus.  
- Chez moi ? Oui, tout va bien, mais pourquoi diable me posez-vous cette question ?  
- Et bien, je lis dans cette lettre que Miss Némésis a tenté de t'émasculer deux fois, alors je me demandais si tout allait bien pour toi, dans cette zone.  
- Je vous rassure, tout va parfaitement bien, soupira Severus. Si nous en revenions au plus important.  
- Si tu ne trouves pas ça important mon garçon de savoir si sa virilité n'a pas subi de séquelle… Oui, bon…, bafouilla le vieux sorcier en voyant le regard noir que lui jetait son interlocuteur, je suppose que tu auras tout le loisir de vérifier ça plus tard (nouveau regard assassin de Snape). Intéressant cette attaque prévue au Ministère. Suicidaire mais pas stupide. Il y aura tout les gens que notre adversaire veut éliminer.  
- Et concernant Némé… l'Ordre de Diké ? Doit-on les aider ou pas ?  
- Je pense qu'il est dans l'intérêt de tous de les aider. Même s'il y aura sur place de nombreux Mangemorts qui méritent leur sort, il y aura beaucoup plus d'innocents. Et je doute que Némé… pardon, l'Ordre de Diké, corrigea le Directeur avec un sourire entendu, puisse faire face à une telle attaque.  
- Donc ? questionna Snape.  
- Donc, fais leur parvenir une lettre expliquant que je vais de ce pas demander plus de cartons d'invitations pour assister à l'évènement. Vois-tu, j'ai reçu le privilège d'assister au spectacle. Une invitation du Ministre de la Magie en personne. Il m'a fait savoir que si je désirais venir accompagné, je n'avais qu'à demander d'autres cartons. Je crois qu'il est tant que j'use ce privilège.  
- Et pourquoi devrais-je être celui qui écrirait cette lettre ?  
- Parce que je suis un vieil homme qui a considérablement besoin de sommeil Severus, se justifia Dumbledore.  
- C'est évident, lâcha Snape dans un murmure glacé.

Il fit demi-tour pour regagner sa chambre quand le mage l'arrêta en posant une main bienveillante sur son avant bras.

- Severus, si tu doutes des sentiments de cette jeune femme à ton égard, permets-moi de souligner le fait que c'est à toi qu'elle a envoyé la lettre, pas à moi. C'est à toi qu'elle a donné le choix de venir l'aider ou pas.  
- Cette gamine n'a pas plus de sentiment envers moi, qu'envers vous, cracha Snape en dégageant son bras. Et je n'éprouve rien à son égard, si ce n'est de la colère. Je vous ai apporté la lettre seulement parce que je savais que si je ne le faisais pas, vous finiriez par découvrir que je l'avais laissée se faire tuer, elle et ses petits copains.  
- Je sais que tu es contrarié qu'elle soit partie comme ça, sans te laisser entrevoir vraiment quels sentiments elle avait pour toi. Et je sais aussi que tu n'apprécies pas le fait que Black l'ait touchée. Mais c'est de la jalousie simplement Severus, il faut que tu passes par-dessus ce stade.  
- Je vous rappelle qu'elle a tenté de m'émasculer ! Je dois le prendre comment ça ? J'aurais préféré qu'elle me balance contre un buffet. Elle a été plus clémente avec Black qu'avec moi, alors ses sentiments…  
- Elle voulait peut-être te castrer pour une toute autre raison. Elle se disait que comme ça, tu ne pourrais pas aller voir ailleurs pendant son absence.  
- Vous savez Albus qu'il est impossible de parler avec vous ? Je vais aller vous l'écrire votre saleté de lettre.  
- Dis-lui que nous nous retrouverons au Ministère à 20h00.  
- C'est ça, râla Snape.

Il regagna sa chambre rapidement, pestant contre le professeur Dumbledore et sa manie de toujours se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, et qu'il ne comprenait pas. Par Merlin ! Ce n'était pas lui qui avait été un Mangemort et qui voulait une femme qui justement haïssait ces assassins ! Il s'attabla à son bureau, prit un morceau de parchemin, sa plume, la trempa dans l'encre noire, et commença à écrire la réponse, encouragé par les joyeux hululements du hibou qui n'avait pas bougé.

Némésis,

Inutile de vous dire que vos pitoyables excuses m'ont laissé de marbre. Néanmoins, dans la bonté qui me caractérise indubitablement, j'ai décidé de faire parvenir votre lettre au professeur Dumbledore. Le fait est qu'il a sans aucun doute plus de considération pour votre vie que j'en ai moi-même car il a accepté de vous aider.

Il va dès ce soir demander au Ministère de lui procurer des cartons d'invitations pour vous et vos amis suicidaires. Il a expressément demandé que vous le rejoigniez à 20h00 précises devant le Ministère de la Magie. Si par le plus grand des hasards vous vous rendiez compte que finalement, votre plan n'est que folie, et que vous décidiez de tout annuler, je vous serez gré de nous prévenir par hibou de ne pas nous rendre au Ministère pour rien. Je ne tiens pas à mourir pour vos beaux yeux.

Severus Snape

P.S. : Lorsque toute cette histoire sera enfin terminée, moi-même et mon entre-jambe vous prieront d'aller au diable.

Voilà qui était fait. Il plia le parchemin et l'accrocha à la patte du hibou. Il saisit l'oiseau et le porta jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il lâcha le volatile dans la nuit, où plutôt dans le futur levé de soleil, et le regarda s'éloigner majestueusement.

* * *

_J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre, surtout que je n'ai plus internet chez moi, et que je galère un peu pour poster mes chapitres depuis la fac. Donc, merci de votre patience, et merci pour les reviews!!!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Voilà le chapitre XX, plus que trois à venir. Et après, je reviens avec une autre fic... Je ne vous en dit pas plus pour l'instant, ce sera la surprise... Bon allez, je vous dit le titre de ma prochaine fic: Long Hard Road Out Of Hell. Voilà, contents? Merci à tout ceux qui continuent de lire cette histoire. Seamrag surtout continue de partir dans tes délires, y a rien de tel pour me donner une bonne dose de bonne humeur dans la journée._

**Chapitre XX**

_Vous Croyez Vraiment Que C'Est Le Moment ?_

_Ministère de la Magie – 20 h 00 _

L'Ordre du Phénix était arrivé au grand complet il y avait déjà de ça une demi-heure. Certains des membres étaient déjà à l'intérieur du Ministère de la Magie, les autres attendaient patiemment devant l'édifice, à quelques mètres de là, pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

- J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas nous faire l'affront d'arriver en retard après avoir sollicité notre aide, râla Snape.  
- Severus, un peu de patience veux-tu, lui répondit Dumbledore. Ils ne nous fausserons pas compagnie et… Ah ! Les voilà !

Le mage venait de reconnaître la voiture de Némésis qui ouvrait le chemin à un autre véhicule. Les deux automobiles se garèrent le long du trottoir, et les occupants commencèrent à en descendre.

- Franchement Jack, déclara une jeune femme que personne dans l'Ordre du Phénix n'avait jamais vu, ta conduite laisse franchement à désirer. Au retour, c'est moi qui prends le volant.  
- Si on est encore en vie, philosopha le dénommé Jack.  
- Je n'aime pas quand tu parles comme ça !

Les occupants de la première voiture sortirent dehors à leur tour. Snape sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine quand il reconnut Némésis. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux lisses et couleur d'ébène, en ayant toutefois eu le soin de faire onduler quelques mèches. Sa robe noire descendait jusqu'au sol, elle n'était attachée que par un nœud en ruban de satin sombre dans sa nuque, laissant ses bras et son dos entièrement nus et faisait un décolleté plutôt avantageux à la jeune femme. La seule touche de couleur dans sa tenue venait des saphirs qui lui servaient d'yeux. Yeux qu'elle avait magnifiquement bien soulignés par du mascara et du crayon noir. Snape faillit sortir de ses gonds quand il vit l'autre occupant de la voiture sortir et lui offrir le bras. Le cavalier de Némésis était un jeune homme blond, les yeux d'un bleu pétillant qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celui de Dumbledore, le sourire constamment accroché aux lèvres… tout le contraire de ce qu'il était lui, Severus Snape.

Les membres des différents Ordres se rejoignirent.

- Comment allez-vous Némésis ? demanda Dumbledore avec un immense sourire.  
- Suicidairement bien, répondit cette dernière. Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon départ assez précipité de l'autre jour.  
- Il n'y a pas de mal, assura le mage, ignorant le reniflement de mépris que laissait échapper Snape. Mais dites-moi, je croyais que vous deviez être une douzaine ?  
- Les autres sont déjà au Ministère, ils se font passer pour des serveurs. Bon, nous y allons ? C'est une merveilleuse soirée pour aller se faire trucider. Sangha tu restes dans la voiture ! s'exclama Némésis en se retournant vers sa voiture, alors que son loup grattait contre la vitre pour essayer d'en sortir.

Dumbledore adressa un léger sourire à la jeune femme qui se voulait réconfortant. Ils commencèrent à se diriger tous ensemble vers le Ministère. Snape resta en arrière. Lorsque Némésis passa devant lui, il sortit rapidement quelque chose de sa poche et lui mit à cinq centimètres du visage. La jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement, cligna des yeux, et s'aperçut enfin que c'était sa baguette magique que lui présentait le professeur. Elle la récupéra prestement.

- Je n'y crois pas, c'est vous qui l'aviez pendant tout ce temps ?  
- Je pense qu'elle vous sera utile ce soir, se contenta de dire le maître des potions.  
- Je pense aussi.

Et la Miss reprit son chemin alors que le professeur restait immobile derrière elle. Il fut alors apostrophé par la deuxième femme membre de l'Ordre de Diké.

- Alors c'est vous Snape ? demanda celle-ci.  
- Oui, murmura le concerné d'un ton glacial.  
- Et bien… Je me demande ce qu'elle vous trouve.

La phrase fut entendue par Némésis qui tourna brusquement la tête, piquant un fard monumental. Elle se jura que si Drusilla sortait vivante de la bataille à venir, elle la tuerait elle-même. La réaction de la demoiselle n'échappa pas à Snape. Il se décida en une fraction de seconde. Il rattrapa Némésis en quelques enjambées, et arrivé à sa hauteur la délesta de son cavalier, la tirant sans ménagement vers l'entrée du Ministère.

- Mais…, commença le jeune homme abandonné.  
- Vous devriez me remercier, lui jeta Snape par-dessus son épaule, je viens de sauver votre entre-jambe !

Et ils entrèrent dans ce qui serait bientôt le théâtre d'une terrible bataille.

Ils n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié avec la décoration. Ils avaient eu la main lourde sur le marbre et les dorures. Ils avaient manifestement cherché à étaler le plus de richesses sur le moins de surface possible, c'en était écœurant. Snape entraîna sa cavalière dans un coin tranquille, lui suggérant de ranger sa baguette si elle ne voulait pas se faire repérer. Alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient dans un recoin sombre, la jeune femme releva sa robe, dévoilant aux yeux du professeur le galbe de ses jambes. Elle camoufla sa baguette dessous, la faisant tenir à l'aide d'une jarretière qui ceignait sa cuisse droite, et qui accueillait déjà la baguette de Black. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle croisa le regard de Snape qui visiblement commençait à manquer cruellement d'air.

Elle adressa à l'homme l'air le plus innocent qu'elle avait en réserve. Elle jeta négligemment un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule du maître de potions, essayant de repérer où étaient placés les membres de l'Ordre de Diké. Un des invités passa devant ses yeux, lui masquant la vue un instant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de détailler l'inconnu. Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt, et elle devint plus pâle que jamais.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Snape.  
- L'homme derrière vous, le blond, je veux tout savoir de lui. Son nom, où il habite, ce qu'il fait…

Snape se retourna en soupirant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait avec les blonds ce soir ?

- C'est Lucius Malefoy, un Mangemort « repenti ». Pourquoi ? Vous voulez vous joindre à votre ami Stanislas ? Je vous suggère d'attendre que la bataille commence si vous voulez le tuer, ça sera plus discret.  
- Ne vous en faites pas, ça fait quatorze ans que j'attends ça, je peux patienter un peu plus.  
- Vous voulez dire que…. Non ?  
- Si. C'est lui qui a torturé mes parents, lui qui a enlevé son masque pendant qu'il les tuait.

Un silence pesant s'installa sur le couple, silence pendant lequel Snape put observer le reflet de haine qui se peignait dans les yeux de la jeune femme, leur donnant un éclat sauvage.

- Venez, dit-il précipitamment en la tirant par le bras.  
- Où ? questionna Némésis surprise.  
- Je n'en sais rien.

Ils traversèrent toute la salle aussi discrètement que possible, s'échappant par une porte qui donnait sur un couloir. Plusieurs bureaux fermés s'offraient à leur choix. Remus Lupin, qui était parti aux toilettes, vit passer notre étrange couple devant lui. Némésis lui jeta un regard de totale incompréhension. Snape poussa une porte au hasard, entra dans la pièce avec la jeune femme à sa suite et claqua le panneau de bois sans ménagement.

- Mais enfin, je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ? s'offusqua Némésis une fois la porte refermée.  
- Je profite du fait que vous soyez encore en vie.

À ces mots, il s'avança comme un prédateur vers la jeune femme, l'attira à lui, et fit taire ses protestations en posant résolument ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il passa une main sur la nuque de Némésis et défit le nœud de ruban qui retenait sa robe, laissant le vêtement glisser à terre. Le professeur s'écarta lentement de la jeune femme, histoire de juger l'effet que cela rendait quand elle n'avait que ses sous-vêtements. Il apprécia grandement le résultat. La dentelle noire masquait à peine les formes de Némésis, sa poitrine surtout, était divinement bien mise en valeur. La jeune femme le sortit de sa rêverie.

- C'est quand tu veux. Mais si tu tiens vraiment à faire quelque chose avant qu'on soit tués, il faudrait peut-être passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Elle regretta ses paroles aussitôt qu'elle vit le regard du professeur, qui en disait long sur ses intentions. D'un geste, il balaya tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'assit sur le meuble, tout en recommençant à l'embrasser sauvagement. La jeune femme s'attaqua au pantalon de l'homme, faisant sauter bouton et fermeture, elle le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Alors qu'elle sentait la main du professeur dangereusement se rapprocher de son intimité, Némésis décida de ne pas lui céder la victoire si facilement. Elle glissa elle-même une main dans le sous-vêtement de son amant. Snape lâcha un râle de surprise et de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Némésis caresser son membre durci.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et vit qu'elle affichait un petit air de triomphe qu'il allait bien vite lui enlever. Il la força à s'allonger sur le bureau et lui ôta sa culotte. Il enleva ensuite lui-même son boxer. Il se pencha sur elle, prenant ses mains dans les siennes pour les placer au-dessus de sa tête. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le dessus cette fois, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire tant que ça. Il allait enfin pouvoir la posséder. Il se plaça à son entrée. Il allait la pénétrer… quand quelqu'un frappa timidement à la porte.

- Euh… Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, retentit la voix de Lupin derrière la porte, mais il faudrait que vous veniez.  
- Et bien si, tu nous déranges, cria Severus. Reviens plus tard.  
- Moi je veux bien, mais je crois que ça va pas tarder à barder parce qu'un certain groupe appelé les Fils de la Justice vient de débarquer.  
- On arrive, soupira Némésis.

Le couple se redressa et récupéra ses vêtements à la hâte. Ils se rhabillèrent en vitesse et sortirent dans le couloir. Lupin les attendait, un sourire aux lèvres. Snape lui lança un regard assassin.

- J'y suis pour rien si vous avez mal choisi votre instant, se justifia le loup-garou. Il fallait prévoir ça avant, parce que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment là…  
- La ferme Lupin ! le coupa le professeur.

Nullement impressionné, Remus se contenta d'adresser un sourire entendu et un clin d'œil à Némésis. Le trio se dirigea vers la salle qu'ils avaient précédemment quittée. Ils passèrent discrètement la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Là, surplombant les invités sur une estrade qui accueillait avant les musiciens, se tenait Stanislas. Ses disciples avaient encerclé la foule, pointant dangereusement leur baguette sur les membres du Ministère.

* * *

_Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre. Je pense que je pourrais poster le prochain mardi, mercredi sûr au plus tard. Merci._


	21. Chapter 21

_Nouveau chapitre, où l'on va assister à un gros pêtage de plombs de la part de plusieurs personnes... Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre XXI**

_Ce Qu'Apporte La Naïveté _

Remus Lupin, Severus Snape et Némésis restaient immobiles derrière la porte, attendant la suite des évènements. L'atmosphère était saturée par la tension entre les membres des Fils de la Justice et les anciens Mangemorts présents dans la salle qui avaient sorti leur baguette, prêts à se défendre. La peur se propageait dans les esprits des autres employés du Ministère. Ils se savaient pris entre deux feux et les deux camps qui s'opposaient ne semblaient pas se préoccuper de leur sort. Celui qui paraissait commander les intrus affichait un air de profond mépris et de supériorité. Il dévisagea l'ensemble de l'assemblée du haut de l'estrade d'un regard circulaire, s'arrêtant à chaque fois sur les visages des Mangemorts « repentis ».

- Navré d'avoir eu à interrompre votre petite soirée, commença Stanislas. Permettez-moi de me présenter moi-même ainsi que mes compagnons. Nous représentons un groupe de mercenaires nommé les Fils de la Justice. Ces aimables personnes qui vous tiennent en ce moment en respect, et qui finiront irrémédiablement par vous tuer, sont mes disciples. Et je suis… votre nouveau Dieu.

Un grand éclat de rire résonna dans toute la salle en réponse à ces propos. Le sourire cruel qu'affichait Stanislas ne put que s'agrandir. Ses faibles doutaient de ses capacités ?

- Bien, bien,… Maintenant que vous avez tous bien rit, passons aux choses sérieuses. Je suis venu ici en tant que Dieu. Un Dieu qui vient rendre la Justice. Vous allez tous être jugés sous inculpation de divers méfaits. Vous, soi-disant Mangemorts repentis, vous allez être condamnés à une mort violente pour tous les meurtres que vous avez perpétré. Moi, nouveau Dieu de ce futur monde sans assassin, n'accepterait de voir vivre sous mon règne que des gens n'ayant commis aucun méfait. Je ne supporterai pas non plus commander des personnes trop faibles et incapables de juger des meurtriers. Des personnes qui se laissent soudoyer pour relâcher des bourreaux...

Severus détourna son attention du discours de Stanislas pour la porter sur Némésis. La jeune femme paraissait être à deux doigts de se jeter sur l'orateur. Sa mâchoire était crispée et ses yeux brillaient comme si elle n'allait pas tarder à fondre en larmes.

- C'est un aller simple pour Sainte Mangouste qu'il lui faut à ce gamin, chuchota Lupin. Il a toujours été comme ça ?  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Némésis. Je pense que sa folie couvait depuis longtemps chez lui, mais avant il faisait en sorte que cela ne se remarque pas. Il a su attendre le bon moment pour l'extérioriser, le temps de réunir suffisamment de personnes qui adhèrent à ses idéaux. Je crois qu'il est un peu perdu en fait. C'est quelqu'un qui n'a jamais supporté passer au second plan.  
- Les disciples qui l'accompagnent doivent être aussi perdus que lui. On les croirait soumis à l'Imperium. Ils se contentent de le suivre bêtement. Ils n'ont plus de famille et cet idiot leur donne l'impression d'être importants. Il sait manipuler les esprits faibles, un peu comme dans une secte, intervint Snape.

Némésis se contenta d'hocher la tête, reportant son regard sur son ancien camarade, toujours envahi par son délire de supériorité. Soudain, le jeune homme sortit sa baguette.

- Maintenant, dit-il en faisant tourner l'objet magique dans ses doigts, l'heure du jugement a sonné. Puissiez-vous trouver un semblant de paix dans la mort.

Et il ouvrit la bataille en jetant un sortilège de mort sur une personne se trouvant au premier rang. Des hurlements s'élevèrent de tous côtés, bientôt étouffés par les Mangemorts et les membres des Fils de la Justice qui hurlaient leurs sortilèges sur le camp adverse. Bientôt, les invités cherchèrent à échapper au carnage qui s'annonçait, et ils se dirigèrent vers les différentes portes de la salle. Les disciples de Stanislas avaient verrouillé l'accès à l'extérieur, ne laissant pas d'autres choix aux personnes que de se cacher dans d'autres pièces du Ministère. Cela deviendrait bientôt une chasse à l'homme.

Un groupe d'invités paniqués se rua vers la porte derrière laquelle se trouvaient Némésis, Snape et Lupin. La foule entraîna avec elle la jeune femme, la séparant des deux hommes.

- Merde ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer la jeune femme.

Elle réussit cependant à saisir la poignée d'une porte au hasard et à entrer dans la pièce. Elle souffla un moment, le front contre la porte, alors que résonnaient des cris de panique et d'agonie derrière le panneau de bois.

- Némésis, quelle bonne surprise, entendit-elle derrière elle.

Elle se retourna brusquement, sortant sa baguette de sa cachette dans le même mouvement. Elle se trouvait dans une immense pièce qui servait au Magenmagot à juger les délits des sorciers. Un tribunal. Et devant elle se tenait…

- Angélique, murmura Némésis.

Son amie avait bien changé. Envolée la jeune femme gaie et insouciante qui faisait maintenant place à une fille maigrichonne, les traits tirés, le regard dur, le visage pâle et fermé. Angélique lâcha le bras de l'homme qu'elle venait d'assassiner, laissant le corps retomber dans un bruit mat.

- Mon Dieu ! s'exclama Némésis. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?  
- Tu as l'air en forme pour quelqu'un dont les amis ont été massacrés Némésis. Il doit avoir de sacrés talents ton Mangemort pour arriver à te faire oublier ça.  
- Comment es-tu au courant pour Severus ?  
- L'un des membres de notre organisation a pris une photo de vous lorsque tu es revenue à l'Ordre de Diké. Tu as trahi ton camp Némésis.  
- Et toi, en participant au massacre de notre Ordre et en rejoignant les rangs de Stanislas, qu'as-tu fais ? demanda Némésis.  
- Mais moi je me bats pour quelque chose de juste.  
- Ça se voit, jeta son ancienne amie, moqueuse. Tu n'as jamais été aussi resplendissante et en forme. Ne vois-tu pas que Stanislas est en train de te détruire ?  
- Ce n'est pas lui qui me détruit… c'est toi.

Némésis eut une grimace interloquée. Se pourrait-il que Drusilla ait eu raison ? Qu'Angélique soit vraiment perdue ? Que Stanislas est réussi à avoir autant d'emprise sur son esprit ?

- Angélique, commença calmement Némésis, je ne t'ai jamais blessée, et tu le sais.  
- Oui, je le croyais, mais je me suis trompée. Je pensais que tu étais sincère avec moi, que tu comprenais ce que je ressentais quand Stanislas me repoussait. Mais en fait, tu savais, tu as toujours su qu'il avait un faible pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Némésis resta muette. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour que Stanislas la désire plus que son amie, bien au contraire. Mais le fait était là. Angélique avait souffert par amour pour un homme qui en aimait une autre.

- N'EST-CE PAS ? hurla la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux. Mais dis-le moi merde que tu le savais ! Si au moins un jour dans ta vie tu as été sincère avec moi, si un jour tu as vraiment été mon amie, dis-le moi !  
- Je le savais, répondit Némésis alors que son amie éclatait en sanglots face à cette révélation. Mais crois-moi, je n'ai jamais rien fait pour qu'il vienne vers moi. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres, alors je n'ai rien dit. Pardonne-moi. Mais vois ce que tu es devenue, il t'a détruite. C'est un monstre Angie, viens avec moi. Il n'a fait que profiter de toi. Excuse-moi.  
- T'excuser ? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point j'ai souffert ? Je l'aimais Némésis, sincèrement. Quand on s'est mis à coucher ensemble, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il m'aimait aussi. J'étais heureuse, même s'il me faisait mal, même s'il me frappait quelques fois, je m'en fichais, cela devais être ma faute. Et puis, j'ai découvert la photo. Il a été tellement furieux quand il l'a vue. C'est là que j'ai compris que j'étais juste là pour lui faire passer le temps. J'ai été si naïve de croire qu'il pouvait m'aimer.  
- Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est un manipulateur. Le mieux à faire, c'est que tu rentres avec moi.  
- Il n'y est pour rien. Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est moi, moi qui ai eu le culot de penser qu'un Dieu pourrait m'aimer. Et tu es la cause de toute ma peine Némésis, car tu l'as séduit. Alors, j'ai pris une grande décision. Si tu n'es plus là, Stanislas sera obligé de se rabattre sur moi, et je finirai quand même par l'avoir.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'effraya Némésis.  
- Je suis désolée Némée, mais je me vois dans l'obligation de te tuer.

Angélique pointa alors vivement sa baguette sur Némésis, qui eut juste le temps d'esquiver un trait de lumière verte. Choquée, elle ne réagit pas de suite. Un autre rai de lumière alla exploser un fauteuil derrière Némésis.

- Angie, supplia-t-elle, reprend-toi bon sang ! Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi.  
- Tu vas pourtant y être obligée. Endoloris !

Cette fois, Némésis contra le sort avec un Protego informulé. Angélique réattaqua, Némésis para encore une fois le coup. Pour chaque sort que la petite blonde envoyait sur son adversaire, son ancienne amie répliquait par un charme du Bouclier.

- Cesse ce jeu Némésis, et attaque ! C'est le seul moyen que tu auras de rester en vie. Cela m'ennuierait que tu meures sans te battre.

Némésis ne voulait en aucun cas blesser son amie. Elle espérait qu'il restait encore quelque chose de l'ancienne Angélique chez elle, et qu'elle finirait par reprendre ses esprits. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour tenter une dernière fois de la ramener à la raison. Son ennemie profita de la situation.

- Expelliarmus ! cria Angélique.

Némésis fut projetée en arrière et se cogna la tête. Sa baguette vola à trois bons mètres d'elle. Angie s'approcha d'elle, une lueur triomphante dans le regard.

- Tu t'es ramollie avec le temps, tant pis. J'aurais préféré une mort plus glorieuse pour toi.

La jeune femme leva sa baguette. Tout était flou pour Némésis qui tentait vainement de reprendre ses esprits. Elle vit un éclair de lumière verte, c'était la fin. Elle ferma les yeux.

Pourtant, rien ne sembla se passer. Némésis se permit de rouvrir les paupières. Le corps sans vie d'Angélique gisait sur le sol à ses pieds. Némésis se pencha sur le côté et vomit. Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle. De l'autre côté de la pièce, passant par une autre porte, Stanislas se tenait en face d'elle, la baguette encore levée et pointée sur l'endroit où se trouvait Angélique quelques instants plus tôt.

- Elle n'était rien Némésis. Et je n'aurai pas supporté qu'elle te fasse du mal. Je suis heureux de te retrouver, ma Déesse.

* * *

_Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre, plus que deux... Je posterai le prochain demain matin entre 10h30 et 12h30 (ça c'est précis), alors surveillez bien le site ;). Je pense que je finirai cette histoire à la fin de la semaine, comme ça vous en aurez une autre début de semaine prochaine._


	22. Chapter 22

_Et voilà le nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, comme promis. C'est l'avant dernier de cette petite fic._

**Chapitre XXII**

_Laisser Partir Et Continuer À Vivre_

Némésis ne pouvait détacher son regard de son ancien partenaire. Elle restait pétrifiée, tout était tellement confus, tout était allé tellement vite. Angélique avait voulu la tuer, et quelques secondes plus tard, s'était elle qui était morte. Elle mit un certain temps à reprendre ses esprits. Stanislas se contentait de l'observer, dans son regard se mélangeaient le désir, la folie, et l'orgueil. Némésis lui adressa l'air le plus haineux et méprisant qu'elle put.

- Voyons Némée, que me vaut ce regard noir ? demanda nonchalamment le jeune homme.  
- Espèce d'enflure ! lui jeta son interlocutrice à la face.

La jeune femme se releva alors rapidement, retrouvant l'usage de ses jambes en même temps que la parole, et se précipita vers sa baguette. Son adversaire avait dû prévoir sa réaction car il lança un Accio informulé sur la baguette de Némésis qui se retrouva bientôt dans sa main.

- Et avant que ton esprit retors n'ait une nouvelle brillante idée de ce genre ma chère, je vais de ce pas te confisquer tout moyen de te défendre.

Il réitéra alors l'opération sur la baguette d'Angélique qui reposait encore entre ses doigts inertes. Il jeta ensuite au sol les deux baguettes, qu'il jugeait comme lui étant inutiles.

- J'espérais te voir avant que quelqu'un ne te tue. Je me doutais bien que tu ferais tout pour survivre. Nous sommes pareils toi et moi, nous n'avons rien en commun avec ces gens faibles qui nous entourent. Même mes disciples ne sont rien à côté de toi.  
- Tu voulais me voir Stanislas ? Comment pouvais-tu savoir que je viendrais ?  
- Oh ! Disons que le cousin de Drusilla n'était pas aussi discret qu'il le croyait quand il te renseignait. Je l'ai laissé faire, après tout j'étais comme ça sûr de te voir ici. Mais sa trahison lui a coûté cher. À l'occasion, fais-moi penser à présenter mes condoléances à Drusilla, si elle n'est pas déjà morte. Elle était en assez mauvaise posture quand je l'ai croisée tout à l'heure.  
- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça à Belzé ?  
- Tout de suite les questions qui fâchent Némésis ! ironisa Stanislas.  
- Il a été comme un père pour toi. Il t'a élevé, il t'a éduqué, il t'a donné plus que ce que tu aurais pu avoir si tu étais resté dans ton orphelinat.  
- C'est vrai, et je l'en remercie pour ça.  
- Si le tuer était ta façon de le remercier, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que cela aurait été si tu ne lui avais pas été reconnaissant.  
- Tout ceci c'est du passé ma chère, parlons plutôt du temps présent. Je vais te montrer à quel point je peux être reconnaissant envers ceux qui méritent ma considération. Je suis venu te proposer de me rejoindre, tu seras à mes côtés la Déesse de ce nouveau monde. Je suis même prêt à te pardonner tes écarts de conduite.  
- Mes écarts ? Moi j'ai eu des écarts de conduite ? Tu te fiches de moi là ?  
- Ose me dire que tu n'as pas batifolé avec ce Mangemort ! Ne me mens pas Némée, et alors je te pardonnerai.  
- Bon alors, une bonne fois pour toute, c'est un ANCIEN Mangemort. Ensuite, je n'ai pas l'intention de te mentir, à quoi cela mènerait ? Oui, j'ai batifolé avec Severus Snape. Et si tu veux tout savoir, il n'y a pas plus tard que quarante-cinq minutes, j'étais encore allongée sur un bureau avec l'homme en question au-dessus de moi. Mais bien sûr, il a fallut que ton discours nous dérange.

Némésis fut satisfaite de sa réplique quand elle vit l'impact qu'elle avait eu sur Stanislas. Son visage s'était décomposé, et il affichait maintenant un air de profonde colère qu'il essayait vainement de contenir. Némésis se souvint que Stanislas n'aimait pas les défaites. Pour lui, toutes les choses qu'il désirait lui étaient dues. Un enfant capricieux à qui ses parents n'avaient jamais dit non.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu ne désires pas te joindre à moi ?  
- Je constate avec plaisir que ta folie n'a pas pris le pas sur ton sens de la déduction.  
- Et moi je constate que ton Mangemort t'a appris le sens du sarcasme, en plus de t'allonger sur les tables.

Ce fut au tour de Némésis de tenter de contenir sa colère. Il venait tout bonnement de la traiter comme étant une simple putain. Il allait le payer amèrement. Le fait est que Némésis ne fut pas la seule à ne pas apprécier être considérée de la sorte. En effet, alors que les deux anciens camarades se lançaient des piques, ils n'avaient pas vu l'homme qui était entré par une autre porte et qui avait assisté sans qu'ils ne le sachent à une grande partie de la conversation. Il s'avança dans la lumière de la pièce, révélant sa présence aux regards surpris des deux autres personnes.

- Je vous prierai de modérer vos propos envers Némésis en ma présence, lâcha l'homme dans un murmure glacé.  
- Severus Snape ! s'exclama Stanislas. Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin. Donc, cela va maintenant se jouer entre nous trois, le Mangemort, la Mercenaire, et…  
- Le Cocu ? proposa innocemment Némésis.

Snape lui fit signe de se taire d'un signe de tête. Il avait rapidement évalué la situation. La jeune femme était désarmée et n'avait strictement aucun moyen de se défendre, ce n'était pas le moment de provoquer l'autre fou.

- Toujours aussi irrésistible Némésis. Tu fais souffrir rien que par tes paroles. Tu souffriras autant que moi cependant, car cet homme pour qui tu sembles éprouver quelques sentiments, je vais le tuer devant toi.

Sans plus de formalité, Stanislas pointa sa baguette sur Severus Snape. Celui-ci réagit au quart de tour, levant sa baguette une fraction de seconde plus tard, prêt à contrer le premier sort qui viendrait vers lui. Au lieu de ça, Stanislas dirigea brusquement sa baguette vers Némésis. Une lumière verte se dirigea vers elle, et elle eut tout juste le temps de se dire que décidément elle n'aimait pas cette couleur, avant qu'une force magique ne la pousse hors de la trajectoire du sortilège de mort. Elle ne devait la vie sauve pour l'instant qu'aux réflexes excellents de Snape qui lui avait jeté un sort pour qu'elle évite le sortilège.

Stanislas avait vu juste en visant Némésis. Alors que le professeur lançait l'enchantement qui sauvait son amante et qui l'empêcherait de se défendre, son adversaire dirigea cette fois-ci vers lui le plus terrible des trois sorts impardonnables. Snape ne put que voir le trait vert filer vers sa personne sans pouvoir se défendre. Alors que le sortilège allait atteindre sa cible, il vit du coin de l'œil une forme noire approcher rapidement, puis bondir devant lui, et prendre l'éclair vert de plein fouet à sa place. Une masse pesante fut projetée contre Snape, le faisant tomber au sol sous le poids de…

- Sangha, murmura le professeur.

Le loup n'avait en effet pas jugé bon d'écouter sa maîtresse quand elle lui avait ordonné de rester dans la voiture, et il avait réussi à ouvrir une des portières non fermées. L'animal gisait maintenant mort contre le torse de Snape qui restait sans réagir.

- Espèce de…, balbutia Némésis, pleine de la rage qui l'emplissait maintenant, laissant des larmes rouler librement sur ses joues pâles. Je vais te tuer !  
- Et avec quoi ? lui demanda le concerné avec un rictus rempli de suffisance. Encore quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais pu supporter qui est mort, c'est vraiment une très bonne soir…  
- Expelliarmus ! cria Snape qui profita du fait que Stanislas repartait dans un de ses monologues.

La baguette sauta des mains de son propriétaire. Severus savait qu'il venait de donner l'avantage à Némésis, il savait qu'elle allait le tuer, mais il ne ferait rien pour l'en empêcher. Parce qu'il devait ça à l'animal qui venait de le sauver. Alors même si cela devait pourrir un peu plus son âme de laisser se perpétrer un meurtre sans qu'il ne fasse rien, il s'en fichait, parce qu'il avait une dette envers le loup.

- Avec quoi Stanislas ? questionna Némésis. Mais avec ça…

Et elle sortit de dessous sa robe la baguette de Black qu'elle avait toujours sur elle. Elle vit son adversaire blêmir, elle le vit reculer lentement quand elle avança elle-même vers lui, elle le vit lever les mains vers elle, comme s'il voulait la calmer. Et elle n'entendit pas ce qu'il semblait prêt à lui dire alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, car à ce moment même Némésis parla. Et ce fut pour dire deux simples mots :

- Avada Kedavra.

Pendant un instant, le visage de Stanislas resta figé, puis ses yeux se voilèrent, et il s'écroula. Némésis abaissa lentement sa baguette, lâchant un soupir de soulagement. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Snape, mais surtout vers Sangha, auprès duquel elle s'agenouilla. Elle prit son compagnon mort dans les bras et le serra contre elle, profitant encore de la chaleur de la fourrure ébène. Severus esquissa un mouvement pour lui caresser la joue et chasser les larmes de la jeune femme. Elle repoussa sa main.

La pièce fut bientôt envahie par les membres de l'Ordre de Diké, et ceux de l'Ordre du Phénix. Drusilla sauta à moitié sur son amie, la serrant dans ses bras.

- On a gagné ! cria-t-elle dans les tympans de Némésis. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait réussi mais on a pu les vaincre !

Devant le manque de réaction de son amie, Drusilla se décida à regarder quel était le problème. Son sourire disparut aussitôt qu'elle comprit la situation.

- Oh, par Merlin, Némée ! Je suis désolée.  
- Laisse, murmura Némésis, tu n'y es pour rien.

Dumbledore s'avança vers les jeunes femmes et posa la main sur l'épaule de Némésis.

- Il y a toujours des sacrifices à faire Némésis. La force d'une personne ne se mesure pas par le nombre de sacrifices qu'elle a fait mais par sa capacité à continuer à vivre malgré ceux qu'elle laisse derrière elle. Il vous faut partir maintenant, vous et votre Ordre, avant que les employés du Ministère ne viennent vous interroger.

Némésis se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle se leva lentement, soutenue par Drusilla. Jack s'avança et se saisit du corps de Sangha qu'il maintint tant bien que mal sur son épaule. Snape, libéré du poids de l'animal put lui aussi se relever. Il se dirigea naturellement vers Némésis. Dumbledore l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Il va lui falloir du temps Severus, du temps et de la solitude pour réfléchir à tout ça.  
- Réfléchir ? demanda Snape.  
- Oui. Elle est en train de se demander si ce n'est pas son amour pour toi qui a tué son animal.  
- Elle se demande qui de Sangha ou de moi elle aurait préféré voir mourir si elle avait eu à choisir entre nous deux.  
- Je dirais plutôt qu'elle se demande comment cela se serait passé si elle n'avait pas éprouvé quelque chose pour toi.

Et Severus Snape ne dit rien. Il se contenta de regarder Némésis partir, loin de lui, en se demandant si elle reviendrait, ou s'il venait de la perdre. Il ne chercha pas à la retenir. Elle devait réfléchir sur la mort de Sangha, et il avait une dette envers le loup, alors il la laisserait seule pour l'honorer.

* * *

_Et voilà la fion de cet avant dernier chapitre. Des prognostics pour le suivant, qui sera aussi le dernier? Je confirme que je le posterai bien demain. A bientôt donc..._


	23. Chapter 23

_Et voilà enfin le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, ce fut laborieux... Je dis "enfin" car il me tardait quand même de passer à autre chose... Et ça va venir. Lundi si tout se passe bien... Et pour les petits curieux (je ne cite personne Seamrag) qui voudrait en savoir davantage sur ma futuire fic, ben va falloir patienter jusqu'à lundi aprèm pour en lire le prologue... Héhéhé (rire dément de l'auteur). _

**Chapitre XXIII**

_Peu Importe Qui Nous Etions_

_Ancien quartier général de l'Ordre de Diké – 5 mois plus tard – 25 Décembre_

Némésis posa en douceur le lourd carton au sol. Elle se releva et s'étira. Cela devait bien faire le vingtième carton qu'elle déplaçait aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver son lit. Un bruit sourd derrière elle la fit se retourner. Elle éclata de rire quand elle vit que c'était Jack qui venait de se prendre la porte parce qu'il ne voyait rien à cause du carton qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

- C'est ça, marre-toi, râla-t-il. La prochaine fois que tu voudras déménager, tu te débrouilleras toute seule.

Némésis lui sourit en réponse. Elle jeta un regard par la fenêtre. Elle voyait nettement les tombes de Belzé et Sangha côte à côte dans le jardin. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé en cinq mois. Elle était d'abord partie vivre avec Drusilla et Jack dans la maison de ce-dernier. Elle serait bien rentrée chez elle, mais ses amis n'avaient pas voulu la laisser seule après ce qui s'était passé au Ministère. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre de Diké, après que toutes ces histoires se soient tassées, avaient réussi à reprendre une vie normale. Il y avait une semaine, Némésis avait réussi à décrocher un emploi en tant que juge au Magenmagot. Elle avait travaillé dur pour récupérer les années d'études qu'elle n'avait pas eues. Elle avait ensuite décidé de s'installer dans le manoir qui servait autrefois de quartier général à l'Ordre de Diké. Le déménagement tirait sur la fin, il ne lui restait plus qu'à tout ranger.

- Tu es vraiment sûre que tu veux habiter ici ? demanda Drusilla qui venait d'arriver.  
- On en a déjà parlé. Tu as peur de quoi ? Que je me pende ? Non. Tout ça s'est fini maintenant, il faut que je passe à autre chose. Prend ça comme un défi que je me lance.  
- Ça va être triste de vivre ici toute seule.  
- J'ai toujours mes loups.  
- Elle va être super ta vie sociale ! ironisa Drusilla.

Némésis se pencha et commença à défaire un carton. Il contenait pour la majorité des grimoires et des parchemins. Elle se releva en tenant une pile de documents dans les mains. Un parchemin s'en échappa.

- Et merde ! bougonna Némésis. Ça commence…

Elle prit le parchemin qui était tombé au sol. Il était simplement plié en quatre. Elle le retourna, voulant voir s'il ne portait aucune indication qui aurait pu lui dire d'où il venait. Impossible de se souvenir d'où sortait ce papier. Elle commença lentement à le déplier. Elle put distinguer la phrase : « La justice a enfin été rendue ». Elle se rappela soudain ce qu'était ce parchemin. Elle le mit dans une des poches de son jean, attrapa sa veste, et sortit de la pièce rapidement en jetant un simple : « Il faut que j'y aille » à ses amis qui étaient restés interloqués par le comportement de la jeune femme.

- Mais… mais…, s'offusqua Drusilla. Mais c'est qu'elle nous laisse déballer les cartons tout seuls cette morue !

_Ecole de sorcellerie de Poudlard – 5 heures plus tard_

Némésis descendit du Poudlard Express sous une pluie battante. Elle vit quelqu'un approcher avec un parapluie. Elle distingua le professeur Albus Dumbledore qui venait vers elle avec un grand sourire. Elle courut dans sa direction pour s'abriter.

- Némésis ! s'exclama joyeusement le professeur. Cela me fait très plaisir de vous revoir après tout ce temps. J'ai été surpris par votre demande de venir à Poudlard, mais c'est avec joie que je vous accueille ici.  
- Merci. Je suis contente de vous voir aussi.  
- Mais rentrons, ou nous allons attraper la mort. Vous avez vu ce temps pitoyable que nous avons pour Noël.  
- La boucle est bouclée, se contenta de dire Némésis.

Dumbledore la dévisagea sans comprendre. Némésis lui sourit.

- Il pleuvait aussi le soir où je vous ai rencontré pour la première fois, quand vous avez lancé un Stupéfix sur Sangha et moi. Et il pleut aussi maintenant que je reviens vous voir.  
- En effet, j'avais oublié, répondit le professeur, alors qu'ils entraient tous les deux dans le hall du château. Mais si je me souviens bien, vous avez fait la connaissance de quelqu'un d'autre ce soir-là.

Il dévisagea la jeune femme pour voir sa réaction. Elle resta interdite, puis elle devint gênée.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas très correct de revenir après ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles pendant plusieurs mois, se justifia Némésis, mais je veux le voir. J'ai… quelque chose pour lui. Vous pensez que je peux lui parler sans qu'il ne me balance un chaudron ?  
- Je ne peux pas répondre à sa place. Le mieux que vous ayez à faire, c'est d'aller voir directement de quoi il en retourne.

Némésis hocha la tête. Dumbledore l'invita à le suivre. Ils marchèrent en silence, traversant des dizaines de couloirs, descendant plusieurs escaliers, pour enfin arriver au niveau des cachots. Le mage s'arrêta.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous lui parliez seule. Je vais vous quitter ici. C'est la cinquième porte à gauche. Bonne chance Némésis. Et quoi qu'il vous dise, même si cela vous blesse, ne le prenez pas mal.  
- Merci pour tout.

La jeune femme avança dans le couloir alors que le professeur rebroussait chemin. Arrivée devant la porte, elle frappa timidement, avec la sensation que ses entrailles fondaient comme du métal en fusion, et que ses jambes n'allaient plus la soutenir encore très longtemps.

- Entrez ! ordonna une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Et il était là, à son bureau, penché sur un tas de parchemins, tellement concentré dans ce qu'il faisait, qu'il ne releva même pas la tête pour voir qui était son visiteur.

- Albus, si jamais c'est encore vous qui venez me relancer à propos du banquet de Noël, je vous jette un sort. Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'irai pas.  
- Et c'est votre droit, lui répondit Némésis.

Severus Snape releva la tête en entendant cette voix. La jeune femme s'avança dans le peu de lumière qui éclairait le bureau. Un éclair de surprise, puis de douleur sembla passer sur le visage du professeur avant qu'il ne reprenne bien vite son masque distant et froid. Il détourna la tête, se replongeant dans son travail.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous Miss ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure glacé.  
- Est-il bien nécessaire que l'on joue à ce jeu d'indifférence.  
- Vous avez raison, rétorqua le professeur. J'aurais dû agir autrement. Donc, je vous remercie de venir me voir après tout ce temps. C'est vraiment très aimable de penser à moi pour les fêtes. Pour votre information, mon anniversaire c'est le 9 Janvier. Passez donc me dire bonjour ce jour-là aussi.

Némésis accusa le coup. À quoi pouvait-elle bien s'attendre après tout ce temps ? À ce qui l'accueille les bras grands ouverts ? Elle s'avança néanmoins vers le professeur. Ce-dernier repoussa sa chaise et se leva. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant du regard.

- À moins que vous ne vous attendiez à recevoir votre cadeau de Noël ? questionna Snape avec un rictus mauvais.  
- Severus…, commença Némésis.  
- Et vous aviez raison, j'ai effectivement quelque chose pour vous.

Et il ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau. Il en sortit trois parchemins qu'il tendit à la jeune femme.

- Vous m'excuserez de ne pas avoir eu le temps de les emballer.

Némésis commença à lire l'en-tête du premier parchemin : « Je soussigné Severus Snape, certifie sur l'honneur, avoir bien vu la personne de Lucius Malefoy accomplir sous l'ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et de son total plein gré, les délits suivants… ». La suite du texte était consacrée à une liste des meurtres, tortures, violences,… qu'avait commis Lucius Malefoy. Némésis regarda Snape sans comprendre.

- Présentez ça devant n'importe quel tribunal, si en plus il me laisse comparaître comme témoin, je peux vous promettre que cela vaudra un aller simple pour Azkaban à Malefoy. Vos parents auront enfin obtenu gain de cause.  
- Merci, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi vous dire d'autre.  
- Ça me change. Maintenant, si vous permettez, j'ai du travail.  
- En fait, j'ai quelque chose pour vous moi aussi. J'étais un peu venue pour ça à la base d'ailleurs.

Némésis plongea la main dans la poche de son jean et en sortit le parchemin qu'elle y avait glissé quelques heures plus tôt. Elle le tendit au professeur qui s'en saisit en affichant un air méfiant.

- Inutile d'être aussi suspicieux, se moqua-t-elle. Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu un parchemin mordre quelqu'un… ou s'attaquer à une entre-jambe, ajouta-t-elle d'un air entendu.

Snape ignora la remarque et déplia lentement le document. Il le parcourut du regard, ne laissant aucune émotion transparaître. Quand il eut fini, il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme.

- C'est la liste des crimes que j'ai commis étant Mangemort, la liste que vous auriez dû laisser à côté de mon cadavre si vous étiez parvenue à me tuer. Pourquoi vous me la donnez ?  
- Pour que vous en fassiez ce que vous voulez, lui répondit Némésis. Personnellement, si j'étais vous je la détruirais. En fait, je me moque pas mal de ce que vous comptez en faire. Je ne l'ai même pas lue.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que ça ne m'intéresse pas de savoir quel genre d'homme vous étiez avant, ce qui compte c'est celui que vous êtes maintenant.

La jeune femme passa alors ses bras autour du cou du professeur. Il ne fit rien pour la repousser, mais ne fit rien non plus pour l'encourager. Voyant que le maître de potions ne réagissait pas, Némésis prit les devants en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds et en posant elle-même ses lèvres sur celles fermées de l'homme. Elle eut beau tenter de lui prodiguer le plus de passion possible à travers ce baiser, rien n'y fit, le professeur restait totalement réfractaire à ses intentions. Némésis quitta la bouche de Snape pour diriger ses lèvres vers le creux de son oreille.

- Cette fois je ne partirai pas, je te le promets. Nous n'avons plus besoin d'agir comme si nous étions encore rattachés à notre passé Severus, murmura-t-elle. Tu as été un Mangemort, j'ai été une tueuse, mais tout ça est fini maintenant. Tout ça ne compte plus. Ce qui importe c'est ceux que nous sommes aujourd'hui.

Le professeur la regarda droit dans les yeux, se noyant pour la première fois depuis des mois dans le regard de saphir de la jeune femme.

- Tu ne crois pas ? lui demanda-t-elle encore.

Pour toute réponse, Severus captura ses lèvres et se fut lui qui lui imposa son rythme cette fois-ci. Une danse beaucoup plus passionnée, affamée et sauvage. Némésis sentit à travers cette fougue à quel point elle avait manqué au professeur, et elle décida qu'elle le laisserait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. D'une part parce qu'elle sentait qu'elle devait se faire pardonner, et d'autre part parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de repousser cet homme pour le forcer à adopter son rythme à elle. Alors elle se contenta de gémir de contentement et de plaisir quand elle le sentit glisser ses mains sous son pull, frôlant sa peau nue de la sienne.

Soudain, ils entendirent frapper à la porte.

- Par Merlin, je l'avais oublié celui-là, râla Snape en se détachant de Némésis. Entrez !

Un élève fit alors son apparition dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. L'air mort de peur, il ne devait être qu'en première année. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur quand il vit le professeur de potions accompagné d'une jeune femme qui devait avoir tout au plus une vingtaine d'années, aux courbes avantageuses, et qui regardait la terreur des cachots avec l'air le plus amoureux qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

- Bien, Benson, vous avez de la chance, vous allez pouvoir passer Noël sans votre retenue. Je vous la repousse à mercredi prochain, même heure. Et vous aurez deux heures en plus, pour m'avoir dérangé. Vous pouvez partir.

Le pauvre élève ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. En refermant la porte, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la jeune femme qui accompagnait le professeur se jeter sur ses lèvres. Il se dit qu'il allait peut-être faire un tour à l'infirmerie, parce qu'après avoir vu ça, il aurait bien besoin d'un soutien psychologique.

**FIN**

* * *

_Et voilà, tout est bien qui finit bien, c'est beau l'amour... Surtout qu'on approche de la Saint Valentin... Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de tout ça? Cela vous a plu? Laissez vos reviews si le coeur vous en dit, et je vous livrerai de toute manioère ma prochaine fic lundi aprem' qui s'appellera Long Hard Road Out Of Hell. J'espère retrouver mes plus fidèles lecteurs au rendez-vous, et des petits nouveaux aussi. Merci encore à tout ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire et qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser des commentaires. A bientôt peut-être..._


End file.
